


What Am I To You?

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Summary: A new job leads to a new unexpected, life for Therese Belivet.





	1. On Good Terms

On Good Terms

Therese Belivet was a young woman working as a photographer for the new Off Broadway show that had just opened Down Town. Therese was excited as she didn't get many professional jobs from time to time. She messed up her room by throwing clothes onto the floor, searching for her favourite black checkered dress. She wanted to look as professional as possible, hoping to get a full-time job there. Richard was picking her up in an hour. She felt a little awkward about it since they haven't spoken about the split properly in over a month.

  
"Found it." Therese whispered.

  
Therese decided to do her makeup in the bathroom as her room was very small with not much light. As she walked into the bathroom, she put her makeup on the toilet seat beside her and looked very attentively at herself. She had green eyes, chin length brown hair and a few spots near the end of her chin. She tried to cover up the spots with foundation but nothing worked so she decided to try and ignore them. She applied light silver eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and light red lipstick.

  
"Good enough I suppose, no one will see me anyway."

  
She changed out of her pink, silk Pyjamas and into her dress. It was almost one thirty, the show was at two thirty and Richard was due to arrive at anytime now. Therese ran down her carpet stairs in her black heels. She walked down the hallway and into her kitchen, which was more spacious than her bedroom. She sat down at her table eating her toast with jam and drinking her coffee. Therese started looking around to see what she could do with just plain white walls.

  
_Maybe I should ask Dannie to help me paint?_

*Honk* *Honk*  
Richard beeped from outside. Therese grabbed her camera from her small hall table just as she ran out the door. She got into Richard's Chevy and turned on the radio.

  
"Thank you again for the ride." Therese said as Richard drove off.

  
"No problem Terry."

  
The car ride was awkward. They both tried to ignore the questions about the break up by asking each other about friends and family. They were about ten minutes away when Richard pulled into the side of the road. There were many cars passing by on the busy road and the car didn't seem to have anything wrong with it.

  
"Richard, what's going on?" Therese asked.

  
"Terry-"

  
"Can you stop calling me that? It's not my name."

  
"Alright, Therese, can you please reconsider the break up? We can go to Paris like you've always wanted and we can get married."

  
"RICHARD! STOP!" Therese snapped at him. "I'm not ready. I can't just make myself."

  
Richard started the car up again with a disappointed look on his face.

  
"I'm sorry, it's just I thought we were good together?" Richard asked going along the road again.

  
"Have you ever been in love with a boy?"

  
"You mean like my uncles? No. I haven't. What are you saying? Are you in love with a girl?"

  
"No. I just don't feel the same way that girls are supposed to feel to boys. I feel them to girls."

  
"Alright?" Richard asked with tears in his eyes. "I guess I'll have to support you if I want you to be happy."

  
"I'll also support you in whatever relationship you'll have and thank you."

  
Therese couldn't help but feel a big smile come across her face.

  
As they arrived at the theatre, Therese gave Richard a kiss on the cheek and left the car.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she walked through the big, brown doors. The hallways were long and narrow. The show's poster, which was straight in the door, read the title "The New York Times" in big, black writing up the top and with some people working on a desk down the bottom.

Therese walked up to a woman at reception.

  
"Excuse me? I was wondering if a Mr. Tommy tucker would be around?"

  
The woman, who was dressed like she was going to a funeral, had long black hair in a ponytail and had makeup three shades too dark caked on her face, pointed to two doors down the hallway.

 


	2. So It Begins

*Knock* *Knock* 

"Excuse me Mr. Tucker?" Asked Therese as she entered a small office.

"Come in."

Therese observed the office. It had broadway show posters hung up on the right and left side of the wall. There was a square desk right at the back of the office. The man sitting behind the desk was tall, slender and had black hair combed over to the side.

"Mr. Tucker, my name is -"

"Therese Belivet. Welcome. Please have a seat."

Therese sat on the small stool in front of the desk nervously.

"Thank you." 

"Now Therese, I've seen some of your work and I must say, I'm very impressed. That's why I've hired you here today."

"Mr. Tucker, I want to thank you for this amazing opportunity." 

*Knock* *Knock* 

The receptionist barged into the office.

"Mr. Tucker, Ms. Aird is here to see you." The receptionist said. 

"Send her in."

A woman with hair as bright as the sun, lips as red as roses and legs that would last for days entered the room. Her eyes were as icy blue as a cold winter's day sky. Her red dress was just above her knees and hugged her every curve as she walked into the office.

"Tommy I have a question, is it ok if I have the photographer come backstage and take some pictures of me and some of the cast either before or after the show for portfolio purposes?" Asked the blonde.

"Ms. Belivet, is that ok with you?" Tommy asked.

"....Yes...." Therese managed to get out as she tucked her head into her chest, shyly trying not to stare at the woman.

"Good. At least there will be one friendly face there." The woman brought Therese's face to look at hers and then left after giving Therese a wink.

Therese's stomach went up in butterflies once more and her face flushed. 

"Well Ms. Belivet, it looks like you're making friends already . I'll show you to your post and then you can go backstage during the break and then after the show."

Therese was put in front of the stage. There was a barrier in front of the audience so Therese could not be seen by them.  

The lights dimmed down and the show was about to begin.

"Welcome to The Oxford Theatre." A familiar voice came from the speakers. "Please take note of the fire exits and note that photography is strictly prohibited. This rule is only exempt to our photographer who is trying to hide from people. Please enjoy the show."

It was the woman from the office. Therese's heart shot up to her throat as the show began. She wanted to see that woman again.

Therese took photos right up to the interval. Once the curtains came back down, she ran through the side door and went backstage. 

Therese went to talk to the actors but none of them were the woman she was looking for. She knocked on a door. It opened with a shirtless man standing on the other end.

"Hello. I'm the photographer."

"Oh right. Do come in. My name is Jack. This is Dannie and Phil. Take pictures of whatever you like. We don't mind."

Therese took photos of the men, who were tall, very well built with brown hair. 

"Could you lead me to where Ms. Aird is? I was supposed to photograph her."

Jack put on his shirt and lead Therese to Ms. Aird's room.

*Knock* *Knock* 

"Carol? The photographer is here to take photos of you." Jack said jokingly before ushering Therese in and leaving.

Therese just stood there blushing and looking at the woman who was in a purple, silk robe.

"Come in darling. I'm just tidying up here. Don't mind the mess."

Therese started taking photos of the blonde beauty. 

"....I.... Um.... Uh...." Therese couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"You don't have much to say do you?"

"I just wanted to say that you were fantastic so far. You have talent."

"Isn't that something other people let you know that you have?" Carol asked sitting down on the counter top. "Do you like taking pictures of people?"

"I had a friend tell me I should be more interested in humans." Therese replied snapping another photo.

"How's that going?"

Therese looked up from the camera and over to Carol.

"It's going quite well actually."

The stage manager entered the room.

"Five minutes Carol." He said. 

"Thank you five." Carol replied. "I'll see you after the show?"

"It's a date." Therese blurted out.

There was an awkward silence as Therese bowed her head down to her chest.

"I guess it is." 

Therese left with a red face and returned to her post.


	3. Breathless

Therese walked back to her post. She could hear the audience talking about about how amazing Carol was in the show. Of course she was amazing. She looked like was made from a laboratory and was the final result for the best looking woman. Her talents were a bonus. Therese's heart couldn't stop beating and she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't of had a crush on someone she met about two hours ago. Could she?   
 

As these thoughts raced though her mind, the shows curtain's already began to rise. Carol entered onto the stage in her robe. Therese started to wish she could be that robe. Therese kept switching between bigger and smaller lenses so she can capture close ups and wide shots. Therese felt like Carol was different. Screw it, she was different. She could take Therese's breath away.  

Dannie walked on stage a few minutes after Carol left to perform his monologue. Therese had known Dannie for as long as she could remember. Dannie was the one who recommended Therese to Mr. Tucker. Therese owed him for that. They grew up just a few doors down from each other and often played together. Therese often wondered if she would've been born straight, would she go for Dannie or Richard? Dannie was like Therese's brother, so she found it a bit weird. She wanted to get to know someone in a relationship rather than dating one of her friends. When Richard came along in High School, Dannie and Therese grew apart but still remained friends. Therese never really wanted a sexual relationship until she was comfortable with someone, for some reason she never was too comfortable with Richard. That is, until, Richard's cousin Grace came along. That was when it all changed. Feelings changed. Grace was very like Therese. Shy, slim with brown hair. Maybe they were too similar to work out if they ever dated Therese often wondered. When the time was right, she opened herself up to Dannie, her family and eventually Richard. She didn't want to become distant with him so when she started questioning herself and asking herself if Richard was the right guy at all, she explained everything but her sexuality to him and remained in contact with him. 

Therese kept snapping shots through the show, mainly of Carol. Carol would notice Therese from time to time and would give her a sly smile that would go noticed by Therese but unnoticed by the actors or the audience. The lights that shone through Carol's body illuminated her, which Therese would catch on camera.

As the show drew to a close, which would have Jack's character being killed off by Dannie, Phil getting a new job in an office and Dannie starting a new life with Carol, the audience erupted in applause for the actors. As the four came out to take their bows, Therese could feel her legs turn to jelly as Carol came out on stage one last time and take her bow along with the boys. She could feel her hands tremble on the camera and eventually caught one last photo as the curtain came down. Therese walked backstage again to congratulate Dannie on the work he had just done. 

Therese saw Dannie talking to the costume designer and ran up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"You were amazing Dannie. I can't believe you never told me that you can act." 

Dannie turned around to find Therese beaming with a smile.

"Thank you Therese. I can't wait to see the photos you took of me." Dannie joked. "You're smiling a lot more than usual. What's her name?"

"What do mean?" Therese asked, trying to stop the conversation from going onto Carol. "I just told Richard everything on the way here. He took it pretty well I think."

"Congratulations, I hope he'll be ok. He did love you." Just as Dannie said that, Jack came up beside him to hold his hand.

"Thank you." Therese noticed the light in Dannie's eyes as he looked at Jack. "So? What's going on here?" Therese asked with a smirk and secretly getting a photo of the two holding hands.

"Well this is Jack, he and I have been exclusive for about two weeks." Dannie replied with a beaming smile.

"I never would put you as a gay man Dannie but I'm happy for you anyway." 

"Well I'm actually bisexual but Dannie is." Jack said blushing.

"Like I said, I'm very happy for you two. Could you two tell me where Carol is?"

"Right this way Ms. Belivet." Dannie replied. Dannie let go of Jack's hand and held out his arm for Therese to grab onto. Jack grabbed onto Dannie's left hand and Therese linked his right arm. They lead Therese to Carol's dressing room. Therese knocked on the door as the boys said their goodbyes and left Therese. 

A woman opened the door. She was slightly taller than Therese and had chin length, wavy red hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. It was the stage manager from before.

"Hi. I'm Abby. If it's Carol you're looking for, she had to leave early. What's your name again?"

"Therese Belivet." There was a slight frown on Therese's face. 

"Oh yes, the photographer. I remember. She did mention you quite a lot just before you left." 

"If you don't mind, could you tell her that I was looking for her and that I will have the photos ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course. Can you write your address down here?" Abby handed Therese a pen and a piece of paper.

"Sure." Therese couldn't write it down fast enough and gave it back to Abby.

"Thank you. My girlfriend is waiting outside. I better go. It was nice to meet you." Abby said shaking Therese's hand. 

"Thank you very much." Therese replied. She was very excited to be seeing Carol again but was disappointed she didn't get to see her now. Anyway, Therese had much work to do with the photos to keep her busy for the night. 

Therese walked outside and hailed for a taxi to get home. The taxi came around the corner, Therese gave him the address and he drove her to the address. Therese paid the fare just as soon as they stopped outside her apartment. Therese thanked the driver, got out and walked in home. 

Therese walked up to her wall phone and decided to call her mother in the Czech Republic. 

"Hello? Therese?" An older woman answered on the other line.

"Hi Mom. How's everything over there?" 

"Everything is good here. I got my hair done today as I found another grey hair. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Mom, I told Richard everything today, I met someone, well sort of? Dannie has a boyfriend." Therese said all together with excitement.

"That's a lot of information to get in a few seconds. Anyway I'm happy for all of that news. I can't wait to hear more but your father is calling me from our bedroom."

"MOM!!!!" Therese blushed.

"Therese, you'll be the same when you're my age. Anyway, I'll love you no matter what and so will your father."

"Just don't give me a brother or sister in nine months." Therese joked. "I love you too mom and give my love to dad too."

They both hung up at the same time. Therese could feel her heartbeat race as she sat on the chair in her living room. She dreamed of Carol for about five minutes before she got up and made dinner for herself. She did make a mean Lasagna. She sat and ate her Lasagna in peace in her kitchen. 

After her dinner, it started to get late so she walked up to her spare room, in which she turned into her dark room for photos. She made out the photos of the show but couldn't help but stare at Carol's photos while the others were being printed out. She got rid of the blurry ones and hung the rest up on a clothes line in the bathroom. Therese ran herself a bath and relaxed herself into it. She couldn't help but touch herself and dream of Carol. After about a half an hour, she got out, drained the bath, got dressed into her pink, silk Pyjamas and went to bed reading her favourite book 'The Price Of Salt'. 


	4. Waiting for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is 6/10 by Dodie Clark.

Therese woke up with the book still in her hands. She slept with her back against her bedpost and her head slanted over to her right. She tried to rearrange herself so she could be more comfortable for another half an hour or so but nothing seemed to work. She had a very bad crick in her neck so she tried to lie every way that wouldn't make it hurt so bad. She tried adding more pillows onto her bed, she tried massaging her neck, she even tried cracking to release some tension. Only the cracking relieved a little. She decided to just lie like a pencil and stare up at the ceiling, contemplating things, about home, about everything.

_What would've happened if my parents didn't accept me? What would've happened if I decided to move back home with them? They had me when they were my age, I maybe should've just married Richard and settled down like he asked? I might of had a kid or two by now. My neck hurts. What would they be called? Maybe Thomas after Grandpa or Evzenek after dad? If it was a girl.... Carol? Oh no. I can see her now. Carol. It's a very vintage and pretty name for a girl, unlike mine. Carol, Carol, Carol, Carol....... Why can't I get her out of my head? She wouldn't go for me anyway._

_I feel like a six out of ten_  
_I gotta get up early tomorrow again_  
  
_What goes on behind the words?_  
_Is there pity for the plain girl?_  
  
_Can you see the panic inside?_  
_I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?_  
  
_What goes on behind the words?_  
_Is there pity for the plain girl?_  
_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word_  
_A nod of pity for the plain girl._

_My neck hurts._

After lying there uncomfortably for about twenty minutes, Therese decided to get up and have breakfast. To make herself feel better, she decided to make her favourite breakfast, Pancakes with blueberries and chocolate syrup. She grabbed the syrup, flour, eggs and butter. She was out of blueberries but she was too hungry to wait any longer. She had just about mastered the flip when one fell onto the floor. She tried to pick it up properly but her neck was too stiff to even look down. With the help of a knife and fork she eventually got it up from the ground and put it into the bin. She sat down to eat her breakfast. She drizzled her pancakes in chocolate sauce. After making about four American Pancakes she could only finish about two so she saved the rest for later. She placed the last two on a plate with some tin foil covering them and decided to get dressed. Before Therese went upstairs, she called her sister in the Czech Republic from her hall phone. Her sister was the opposite to Therese. She was younger, more outgoing, black hair and taller.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Genevieve. How are things?" 

"Tiring. Studying to be a nurse is quite hard. I'm just finished college now. Probably going to go back to my dorm to take a little nap."

"I wish I could do that. I got a very bad crick in my neck which is taking a lot out of me right now."

"Have you tried putting a hot water bottle against it or running a bath for it? The heat will help."

"I had a bath last night, I might try the hot water bottle later. So what are your plans for today? Just napping?" 

"No. I made plans with Jeremy tonight so I'm just waiting for him to call me back. I visited mom and dad last night. They said you were onto them?"

"Yeah. Right before they did it."

"Therese, you are such a virgin. Actually, I walked in as they finished. It wasn't a very pretty sight to see. Mom threw a pillow at me. I was just about to leave when she came out. We talked for a few minutes and she told me you called. You told Richard and you met someone in the same day? I'm impressed."

"Well, nothing happened between her and I, even though I wish it did. She's supposed to be calling around later to look at photos I took yesterday. I'll tell you more once I know more."

"I'll see you later Therese but I think she'll be seeing more of you than anyone else would." Genevieve joked.

"I'm going to kill you. I'll see you." Therese replied before she hung up the phone.

Therese was thinking she could clean up her apartment after she got dressed. She threw on her favourite pair of light blue jeans and put on a plain black t-shirt. She decided to go down to the chemist first to see if they had anything for her neck. She threw on a blue jumper and headed straight out the door. After five minutes of walking, she went into the nearest chemist. It was small, yet compact. She walked up to the short man behind the counter. He was Spanish and had very bad broken English. Therese tried to help him understand what she was saying but instead she just decided on some painkillers. She paid the man and made her way back home. She went to go get a drink of water from the tap and take two painkillers with it.

She made her way upstairs to clean her room. She folded her socks, underwear and pants neatly into her drawers. She hung up her t-shirts, coats, cardigans and jumpers into the closet in the back of her bedroom. She neatly made her bed and opened the two windows on her wall to let in some air. Seeing as it was November, the air was getting colder but her room was quite stuffy. Therese made her way into the hallway, picking up every piece of dirt, fluff and paper she could find. Her bathroom was next. She organized the photos and put them back into her bedroom. She scrubbed the bathroom from top to bottom making sure there wasn't a single piece of dirt around. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to impress Carol but she knew she wanted Carol around now. She brushed the stairs, polished the fireplace, dusted the furniture and even washed the windows. After all the cleaning, Therese had missed lunch, so she was hungry. She had some Lasagna that was left over from last night so she ate the rest while watching TV in her sitting room for a few hours.

Therese waited and waited and waited for Carol. For hours she waited on end for her.

_Maybe she forgot? Maybe she didn't want to come? Maybe I scared her with that whole date thing. I shouldn't of said that._

_What goes on behind the words?_  
_Is there pity for the plain girl?_  
_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word_  
_A nod of pity for the plain girl._

It was gone past six thirty when Therese realised that Carol might not even come at all. 

_Why would she even want a girl like me anyway? What do I have to offer her?_

No sooner than Therese asked herself that question, there was a knock on the door. Therese cleaned herself off, got up and answered the door. Therese noticed there was a little girl clinging to a woman's leg.

"Carol, come on in." 

"Thank you darling." Carol said as she lifted her daughter up into her arms and walked in. "This is my daughter, Rindy."

"Hello Rindy, I'm Therese." Therese offered out her hand after closing the door behind them. Rindy reached out her hand and shook Therese's hand lightly. "She's adorable Carol. She's the image of you."

Rindy was a little blonde girl with brown eyes. She was just to about Carol's knee in height.

"Thank you Therese. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, Rindy's father didn't get to drop her until an hour ago. I would've called earlier otherwise. Your apartment is lovely. Very clean and very nice." 

"Thank you. Would you like to see the photos?" 

"Of course I would. I haven't forgotten about our date either." Carol said with a wink making Therese blush.

Carol and Rindy followed Therese up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

 


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

Carol put Rindy down just at the top of the stairs. Therese could see that Rindy was nervous with meeting new people, so she extended her hand for Rindy to grab onto. Rindy just stood there looking at Therese as Carol walked on a little bit. Carol turned around to see Rindy staring at Therese. 

"It's alright Rindy. Therese is a friend of mine." Carol said in a calm voice. 

Rindy took Therese's hand and lead them both into her bedroom. Rindy sat on Therese's bed while Therese gave Carol the photos. Carol gasped. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Therese asked with concern. 

"Therese, these are absolutely fantastic. Now you're the one who has talent. You seemed to have captured everyone's emotions and movements perfectly." Carol said in awe of one of Jack and Dannie's photos. 

"Can I see mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Of course but be careful you don't smudge them. They're a work of art." Carol said winking to Therese. Therese blushed AGAIN. 

"These are really cool. Thererara? Thersasasa?" Rindy looked to Therese with a puzzled face. 

"That's alright." Therese sat down near Rindy. Try it like this. "Ter." 

"Ter." 

"Rez." 

"Rez." 

"Good. Now try it altogether." 

"Ter Riza? Ter Reza?"  

"Close. You'll get it. It will just take time." 

Carol couldn't help but stare at Therese. Therese was so beautiful that she didn't even know it. 

Therese caught Carol staring.  

 _Even in a Jeans and Jumper, Therese could still just as beautiful as when she was in a dress._    
 

 _The way Carol looked was so radiant. Even without all the makeup. Those dark jeans and that red shirt she has on her would make people stop and stare for days._  

The rumble in Rindy's tummy made them both snap out of their gazes. 

"I'm sorry darling. We can get something to eat along the way home if you'd like?" Carol asked Rindy. 

Rindy nodded her head. 

"I have something downstairs. How about some Pancakes with Chocolate syrup?" Therese insisted. 

Rindy's eyes lit up straight away. 

"Please Mommy? Please?" Rindy pleaded to Carol. 

"Only if it's alright with Therese?"  

"Of course it is."  

Rindy grabbed Therese's hand and walked downstairs ahead of Carol. For some reason Carol loved the sight of Therese and Rindy together. She couldn't seem to find out what. 

As Therese got the Pancakes out of the fridge, Rindy sat down at the table and Carol started to help Therese with setting the table. 

"What do you like to eat?" Carol asked. 

"Oh, I already ate." Therese replied. 

"No." Carol giggled. "What do you LIKE to eat? I haven't forgotten about our date at all."  

"Oh." Therese started getting nervous. "I can eat anything. I'm a food lover."  

"Really? You haven't got a pick on you at all." Carol said giving Rindy a drink of water.  

"Says the woman who has a young daughter. You can pretty much outshine me in anything. What else do you like to do besides acting?" Therese said after giving Rindy her Pancakes. They both sat down beside the child. 

"I volunteer down at the animal shelter. I always wanted animals in my home but my parents never let me. My aunt used to own a farm and I loved helping out. After my divorce with Harge, I wanted to give more of my time to Rindy and animals. I have three boxer puppies at home if you'd like to see them one day? Maybe tomorrow? Harge has Rindy all day." 

"Yes."  

They both looked at Rindy and laughed because she had syrup all over her face. Therese handed her a piece of tissue.

"You have your way with kids Therese." 

"I love them. I want to have some one day." 

"You'll be a great mother."

"Not as great as you though." 

"I'm not as great as I seem. I had an affair with a woman when I realised I was gay. It shouldn't of happened as I was still with Harge." Carol put her head in her hand. "Harge is a great guy but I didn't have feelings for him. He supports me one hundred percent but has never gotten over the affair. I'm afraid Rindy will hate me when we're older."

"Carol, she loves you. I can see it. My parents had a hard time with me coming out but they got over it. It just takes time. I only recently came out to my ex-boyfriend. He found it hard but he does support me. She will love you no matter what Carol. Ow! Ow!" 

"What's wrong?" Carol asked as she looked up.

"I have a crick in my neck since this morning. It really hurts." Therese said rubbing her neck.

"Here. Let me help." 

Carol got up and walked to Therese. She started to massage her neck. Carol's hands were as smooth as ice and she smelled like mint extract. Therese's new favourite smell. Her hands flowed like a soft wind.

*Pop* *Pop* 

"Oh, that felt so good Carol. You have magical hands."

"I think we better go. Rindy is starting to fall asleep."

Carol placed a tender kiss on the top of Therese's head. Therese didn't want it to stop but she knew that Rindy was Carol's first priority. Therese got up and started to clean up after Rindy, as did Carol. Carol pulled Therese in for a hug. A hug they wanted to last a lifetime. Their embrace was tight, yet tender. Rindy groaned out in tiredness.

Therese reluctantly broke off the hug and Carol picked up Rindy in her arms. They all headed out for the door with Therese ahead of them opening the door for them. Therese stroked Rindy's hair just before she left. "You are a wonderful mother Carol. Don't forget that." 

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow Therese."

"It's a date." Therese replied as she shut the door behind herself.

Therese was left with a huge smile on her face. As she went upstairs she noticed Carol had left the photos behind. Therese decided to get ready for bed and read her favourite book again.


	6. Provided For

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rindy screamed as she ran into her mothers bedroom. 

"Yes darling?"  

Rindy jumped on her mother, who was still in bed, to wake her up. 

"MY! TOOTH! FELL! OUT!" 

Carol sat up in her bed to see her daughter properly.  

"Oh Rindy." Carol said with excitement. "You know what this means, don't you? The tooth fairy will come tonight."  

Rindy sat down in the covers and snuggled up next to her mother. 

"It's on my drawer with in a glass of water that I had last night. Mommy? Did I fall asleep at your friends house last night?"  

"Yes. You did."  

"So how did I get home?"  

"Well, let me tell you. When we left Therese's house, you were in my arms, fast sleep." Carol began to act out the story and a smile grew on Rindy's face. "Then there was water everywhere and we were surrounded by pirates and their leaders named Black Beard and Captain Hook. They tried to take you off of me when they made me board the ship. I held you close and wouldn't let you go. The ship began to sail again. They said if I didn't hand you over and show them where the buried treasure was then I would have to walk the plank. I wouldn't let go and I ran around the ship, with you still in my arms, screaming for help. Out of nowhere I saw this other girl in the corner of the ship. She ran up beside me because she was scared, her name was Princess Tiger Lily. She was the chief's daughter and looked very like Therese. I put you down in the corner and Tiger Lily and I fought off as many Pirates as we could. All of a sudden a little, Yellow Fairy came along to help us. Her name was Tinkerbell. She sprayed her pixie dust onto the pirates to lift them into the air. They didn't know how to control their flying so they ended up flying into the water. As Black Beard and Hook were approaching, this little boy named Peter Pan came up behind them with some Lost Boys. They had a plan to capture them, so Peter lifted Hook into the air and tossed him overboard to the hungry Crocodile that was waiting for him. The Lost Boys took Black Beard by surprise and tied his legs and arms together with some ropes. They then tied him to a huge pole that was right behind him. When we were looking around for more Pirates we saw an older man named Mr. Smee get into a lifeboat and row away. Tiger Lily gave Peter and The Lost Boys a big hug for rescuing us. Peter then drove the ship right outside our house, I lifted you up in my arms again and Tinkerbell gave us Pixie Dust to fly us back into our beds. The end." Carol flopped back down onto her bed as Rindy laughed and clapped. 

"I like your friend Mommy. She's very nice and very pretty." 

"I know darling. Now, shall we go get breakfast? I would say the dogs are really hungry."  

Carol and Rindy both got out of bed to go get breakfast. As the puppies were only four weeks old, they need constant care and that's what Carol was trying to teach Rindy. The hallways were long and cream coloured. Carol was born from money but her parents always taught her the meaning of earning your own. Carol remained close to her parents. When her mother passed away, she became closer with her father and brother. Her father, Edgar, would often visit her but her older brother, George, would often go away on business trips so she would rarely see him.  

As they entered the puppies bedroom, which was big enough to sleep two people, they noticed that one of them was missing. Zeus was there and so was Luna. Dixie was nowhere to be found. 

"DIXIE. DIXIE." They both cried out.  

They heard whimpering coming underneath the bed. Rindy checked to see if it was Dixie. It was. Dixie jumped out at Rindy and into her arms. 

Dixie was always the mischievous one. Zeus was the Guard dog and Luna was the lazy one. They all looked pretty similar and had a thin, white stripe going down their faces, Luna was the biggest while Dixie was the runt of the litter. Rindy's favourite was Dixie. They loved to play together. Carol got the dogs food and water from the kitchen. She made sure they were eating a lot after being bottle fed. Carol raised them for the last few weeks after their previous owner dumped their mother onto the streets when she was pregnant. Unfortunately, the mother didn't make it after the puppies were born. As soon as Carol heard about them, she took them in. Even taking them to rehearsals a few times just to look after them. After Carol had set the puppies food and water down, she brought Rindy into her kitchen to make her some breakfast. 

Rindy decided she would have Sugar Puffs because she needed her energy. She was going with her father to the Zoo today and staying with him that night.  

"Are you all packed?" Carol asked as she sat beside Rindy with some coffee and toast with butter. 

"Since this morning. I packed myself." 

"You didn't need any help?" 

"No. I packed my doll, hairbrush, toothbrush, underwear and my pyjamas."  

"For a little girl you are quite organised." 

"I'm not little Mommy. I'm a big girl." Rindy said finishing her cereal. 

"I'm sorry darling. You are the biggest, best and bravest girl I know." Carol said while scooping up Rindy in her arms for a hug. "I love you so much my darling."  

"I love you too Mommy."  

"We better go upstairs and get dressed. Your father will be here soon." 

Rindy took her mother's hand and followed her upstairs. 

Carol cleaned up Rindy's bedroom with Rindy helping along. Everything in her room was pink. From the bed, to the walls and even the drawers. Rindy loved pink and begged her mother to do her room like this about a year ago. They cleaned everything from top to toe. Carol helped Rindy get dressed and just in time as Harge pulled up outside the door.  

"I better go Mommy."  

"I love you so much my darling. Have a great day." Carol said as Rindy walked of her room, downstairs and out of the house. 

Carol sat down at the end of Rindy's bed and just played with one of her Teddy Bears for a little while. She got up and went to her own room. Her room was cream coloured and the bed was big enough for almost three people. Carol got dressed into her Black Jeans and Red T-Shirt. She then made her way into her huge bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. Carol made her way downstairs, only to hear the puppies crying. She walked inside to find the one of them had wet the floor. She grabbed some tissue in the kitchen to clean it up. She opened the back door to let them out. Her back garden was just after being re-done. It was mostly grass but it had a small water fountain right in the middle. 

Carol sat back on one of her arm chairs and just relaxed. She didn't even hear Abby come in. 

"There's no rest for the wicked, is there?" Abby proclaimed. 

"Jesus Christ Abby." Carol said as she jumped. 

"Your door was open so I let myself in." Abby said as she sat on the arm chair next to Carol. "Where is my God-Daughter?"  

"Harge just picked her up. He has her for the next two days and then I'll have her again." 

The two just stayed there for a few minutes in silence, relaxing in the sun. 

"So, are you going to tell me about this girl or should I guess?" Abby asked. 

"Who?" 

"The photographer." 

"Oh Therese, yeah.... She's..... Lovely." Carol said trying to act normal about it. 

"Carol, I've never heard you talk that much about someone." Abby said with sarcasm.  

"Alright." Carol said adjusting herself. "I don't know what it is about her, but she's just amazing. Her voice, her personality, her kindness and her looks are a bonus. She's just wonderful. She was really good with Rindy yesterday. Rindy loved her too. I wouldn't deserve her Abby. She's so young and has so much more to give in her life and what have I to give her?"  

"You must be love sick. Listen, if she is in the same place you are and she wants the same things, there's nothing to stop you but yourselves. You just need to find out where she is." 

"Abby, I'm a single-divorced thirty seven year old with a child. What's to love?"  

"Think about what you have done and what you could do. Being a single mother is hard, but being a gay single mother is harder and look at you. You're practically making that life look easy." 

"Well somebody has to do it. How's Edith by the way?" 

"We're talking about marriage already. I think I'm ready to settle with her." 

"Abby, I'm very proud of you. Who's going to ask who?"  

"Well if she doesn't ask within the next month or so, I'll ask her and maybe ask you to be my Maid Of Honour?" 

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! YES!" Carol squealed so high it made the dogs jump. "Come on. I'll make us something to celebrate." 

They both got up to walk to the kitchen. Carol made a casserole dish properly, within an hour and poured some champagne. 

"I need to go. I'm meeting Edith's parent's in an hour." Abby said after about an hour or so of talking and eating to her heart's content.  

"Alright. I'll see you out."  

"I want you to be happy Carol." Abby said as they walked outside. "If Therese makes you happy then go for it." 

"Thank you Abby. I love you." Carol pulled in Abby for a hug. 

Abby left just after they both let go. Carol walked back inside and closed the door behind her. 

 _Why am I like this over Therese? I hope she hasn't forgotten about today. She won't, would she?_    
 

Carol tried to shake these thoughts from her head. She decided to clean up after Abby and herself. Luna and Dixie were still playing outside in the sun while Zeus made his way inside. 

Just as Carol cleaned up, she made her way over to the couch to sit with Zeus. She picked him up and put him on her lap. 

 _How am I ever going to give you guys up in a week or so? I want you all here but someone else loves you too._    
 

*Knock* *Knock*  

Carol put Zeus, who started barking, on the ground and got up to see who was at the door. Carol opened the door to see there was a vision, dressed in a Pink Flannel, Brown T-Shirt, Brown Boots and Dark Jeans standing there. 

"Hi Carol."  

"Therese, come in."  

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything? I just met your friend Abby down the road and she told me this was your house." Therese said as she walked in with a bag over her shoulder. 

"Therese, you're welcome here."  

Zeus walked up to Therese, sniffing her. 

"Who's this little guy?" Therese asked picking up Zeus. "Oh, he's so cute." 

"That's Zeus." Carol said as she walked to the back garden to call the others in. "These are his sisters, Luna and Dixie." 

The two dogs came running towards Therese as she bent down to play with all three of them. Carol sat down beside Therese as they played with the puppies.

Laughter and enjoyment filled the room from both the humans and the puppies. That's when Luna, unfortunately, peed on Therese's T-Shirt.

"Oh no." Therese cried out.

"Oh shit." Carol said realising what Luna had done. "I'm sorry. They're not exactly house trained. Come upstairs. I'll get you one of mine."

Before Therese could say anything, Carol already grabbed her by the hand and lead her upstairs. Therese was mesmerised again by the touch of Carol's hand. Carol was thinking how could Therese's hand fit so perfectly in hers. Therese could look at Carol forever but she knows she can't.

_Carol is such a well put together woman. What would she want to do with me?_

"Was Rindy good last night after you guys left?" Therese asked as they walked up the stairs, still holding hands.

"Very. Her tooth fell out this morning. She was so excited. She asked how she got here while she was asleep so I told her we got captured by Black Beard and Captain Hook and then Peter, Tiger Lily and The Lost Boys Rescued us and brought us home."

"That sounded so cool."

They both walked into Carol's room and Therese stopped in awe. 

"What are you staring at?"

Therese was looking at the photos of Carol and Rindy.

"Carol, these are just exquisite, it really captures you both."

Therese could feel Carol's hand squeeze hers tighter and they never wanted to let go. Carol started to feel nervous.

"I um, uh, have a spare Shirt in my drawer." Carol said as she let go of Therese's hand, much to Therese's disappointment.

Carol walked over to the drawer and picked out a green T-Shirt.

"This is beautiful Carol. Thank you." 

"They just about match your eyes." Carol whispered.

"I wouldn't know about that." Therese said while blushing.

"I would. Here, you can dressed in the closet. It's a walk in. I'll just be cleaning up here for a second." 

"Sure." Therese walked into the closet. She took off her T-Shirt but got distracted by Carol's clothes and never realised she left the door half open.

"Hey slow poke." Carol accidentally walked in on Therese in her bra after fixing up some stuff in her room. They both got a shock. "Oh God. I'm sorry Therese. I should've knocked." Carol covered her eyes.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you walk back in." Therese quickly threw the T-Shirt on and her face went bright red with embarrassment. Carol noticed after taking her hands away from her eyes.

Carol grabbed Therese's hand and moved closer to her. With her other hand, she lifted Therese's chin up from her chest and made sure they made eye contact. 

"Therese, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are an absolutely beautiful person. Inside and out."

Carol saw the tears gather in Therese's eyes. Therese clung to Carol for a hug.

"I'm sorry Carol."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Come on, let's go back down stairs and we can have a drink and talk if you'd like?"

"Yes."


	7. Honesty

As Therese sat on the couch, she wiped away her tears that were forming. Carol went to go get Therese a drink.

"I already had some Champagne earlier so I'm just drinking water. What would you like to drink?"

"Water please." 

Luna walked up near Therese while the others were fast asleep on the mat in front of her. Therese picked up Luna and put her on her lap. Luna cuddled up on top of Therese.

"They all seem to like you. Rindy was asking about you earlier. She said you're very pretty." Carol said while sitting down a few inches away from Therese and handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you. Well I have to give credit to you. She really is a sweet girl." 

"Therese? What happened upstairs?" 

Therese paused for a few moments thinking of what to say.

"I don't know to be honest with you. I guess I'm just quite sensitive about my body. I always have been. Even when I was in school, if I was getting changed for PE, I would get changed in the bathroom stalls instead of out with the others. It's just some thing I never really got over." Therese never made eye contact with Carol while she said those things.

"It happens to the best of us Therese." 

Therese looked at Carol and Carol let out a sigh. Now it was Carol who was avoiding eye contact. Therese put her glass of water down after taking a drink and moved her way over to be closer to Carol, with Luna still on her lap. Carol put down her glass of water by the side of the couch. As Therese got closer, she slid her hand into Carol's and rested her head on Carol's shoulder. It was a bold and dangerous move, Therese kept thinking to herself. Carol rested her head on Therese's head and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Carol's heart started to beat faster than usual, which made her more nervous than she already was. Therese could feel Carol's hands starting to shake so she rubbed them to relax them. Carol loved the feeling of Therese's hands, they were small yet they fit into Carol's just right.

"Carol, you shouldn't feel like that. You are beautiful, you're practically flawless." Therese said as she looked at Carol. "I have the photos from yesterday." Therese reached down to the side of the couch to get her bag, which she put down earlier after Luna peed on her.

"I had completely forgotten about them." 

"Here."

Therese handed Carol the photos. Carol started flicking again through the photos.

"This one is my favourite." Carol said pointing to a picture of herself and Jack onstage. "That was the scene before Jack was killed and I had Jack and Dannie fighting over me." Carol paused and looked at Therese. "They seem really happy together."

Carol continued to flick through the photos.

"This one is mine." Therese pointed out. "It's Jack and Dannie's hands that are intertwined. Dannie's birthday is coming up. I might give it to him as a gift." Therese rested her head against Carol's shoulder again. They both loved the feeling and both let out a content sigh.

"I think you should. He would love it."

"Carol, can I ask you something?"

Carol's head started racing with the possible questions that Therese could ask.

"Of course. Ask me anything."

"How did you know that you were gay?"

"Well, I guess in one sense I always knew but I went into denial for a very long time. That's, until I fell in love with a coworker. She was strange, I liked it. Nothing happened because I was engaged to Harge at the time but I did tell her and she left. She wanted nothing to do with me. I was so heartbroken. When I got married to Harge, I felt there was a great distance and I thought I could grow in love with him but I didn't. Abby was there for me a lot. We knew each other since Kindergarten. Abby was the one I had the one night stand with, I found out I was pregnant soon after and I ended it with Abby. I had been married to Harge almost two years at that point. I filed for divorce when Rindy was a few months old. I couldn't live the way I did so now Harge and I have joint custody. It's what was best for all of us and now Harge is dating again. I'm happy for him. How did you know?" 

Therese nuzzled more into Carol. Carol put her arm around Therese and brought her in closer.

"I met Richard through a friend and I thought he was lovely. Unfortunately, like you, I thought I could grow into loving him but I didn't. I fell in love with his cousin when she visited him. When she left I was heartbroken but then I knew what I wanted. I told my family afterwards because I thought they would understand. My parents didn't really understand it straight away but I gave them time and they did come to terms with it. My sister accepted me straight away." Therese looked up to Carol, paused for a second, thought of an idea and stood up. "Alright, let's go." 

"Go? Go where?" 

"Unless if you have any plans for tonight? We're going on our date."

"Now?"

"Yeah. We will feed the dogs again and be on our way." 

"Therese, I'm not dressed properly for our date."

"Neither am I but who cares what people think? Plus we don't need anything fancy to wear where I'm taking you."

"I thought I was treating you tonight?" Carol asked as she stood up.

"In your dreams Carol."

Carol and Therese brushed up and a little bit, left the dogs outside one last time before putting them back into their room for the night and left the house.

"You better tell me where we're going Ms. Belivet." 

"Or what?" Therese asked with a smirk as she grabbed Carol's hand.

"I'll punish you." Carol replied with a wink.

"Oh I don't think so." 

Therese and Carol walked hand in hand until they stopped outside a shop.

"Are you going to tell me now?" 

"Just wait here." 

Carol waited outside for a little while, while Therese went to get food and drinks inside.

"How about now?" Carol asked as Therese walked out. 

Therese grabbed Carol's hand again and they both walked off.

"You're just too impatient, aren't you?" Therese teased.

After about ten minutes of hill walking, they finally arrived at their destination. It was after getting dark but the lights over the hills view were just a sight to be seen.

"Oh my God. Therese this place is just amazing. I can't believe I've never been here before." Carol said looking over the view.

"I used to always come here as a kid. It was my favourite place in the entire world." Therese replied while putting the food and drinks down.

Therese walked over to be beside Carol. They both sat down on the edge of the hill. Carol looked over at Therese and there was a slight wind blowing in her face. 

 _How could she look even more beautiful?_    


Therese looked at Carol to find that she was looking at her. Carol gently put her hand Therese's cheek and Therese did the same to Carol. Carol went on her back as Therese followed and both leaned in for a passionate kiss.


	8. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Would You Be So Kind by dodie clark.

As Therese moved on top of Carol, she could feel Carol's hand slowly move up her back as they continued to kiss. Therese loved the new feeling she was encountering. Carol's hand, that was on Therese's cheek, now moved to the back of Therese's head to deepen the kiss. Therese relaxed her body onto Carol's and put her hand at the bottom of Carol's spine. The need for air broke them apart and all they could do was look at each other.

"Woah.... Just woah." Carol whispered.

Therese made her way down to Carol's neck to kiss it tenderly.

"I've wanted this since I met you, Carol." 

Carol sat up and made eye contact with Therese.

"Therese, ever since I saw you before I walked through Mr. Tucker's door, I wanted you. I don't know why but I did. I wanted to make every chance to see you." 

Carol pulled Therese in for one more kiss. After they let go, Carol grabbed Therese's hand and lead her over to the food. Carol could see that Therese's mind was somewhere else after they sat down.

"What's wrong darling?" Carol asked with concern.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Therese said trying to brush the question away.

"Therese, you know that I know it's not 'nothing'. Talk to me, please?" 

"Carol." Therese started out with. "I'm just wondering what would I ever be for you? You have Rindy and this wonderful life. I don't want to mess that up for the two of you. I know Rindy will always be your first choice and that's good but I'm just scared of the mess I'll make of your life." 

Carol looked at Therese with a shocked face while Therese looked on with puppy eyes to Carol.

"Therese I want you. I've never wanted anybody more than I've wanted you. You could never make a mess of mine or Rindy's life. She adores you, as do I." Carol said as she took Therese's two cheeks in her hands and made Therese look at her. "You're not the only one who had doubts. I did too. I looked at you and you are so wonderful, young, beautiful, talented and so much more. You're my angel.... Flung out of Space." 

Therese grabbed Carol by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Laughter and tears filled the air along with a song or two. They both ate sandwiches and drank the wine that Therese had bought.

Therese stood up and started dancing and singing to Carol after a drink in her: 

 _I have a question_  
_It might seem strange_  
_How are your lungs?_  
_Are they in pain?_  
  
_'Cause mine are aching_  
_Think I know why_  
_I kinda like it, though_  
_You wanna try?_  
  
_Oh, would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I'm trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it's only fair_  
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_  
_'Cause I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_

Carol stood up after Therese and took her by the hands: 

 _Let's write a story_  
_Be in my book_  
_You've got to join me on my page_  
_At least take a look_  
  
_Oh, where are your manners?_  
_You need some time?_  
_Let's swap chests today_  
_That might help you decide_  
  
_Oh, would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I'm trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it's only fair_  
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_  
_'Cause I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_  
  
_Oh, do me a favour_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_Do me a favour_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
  
_Oh, would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I'm trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it's only fair_  
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_  
_'Cause I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's neck and Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's waist.

"Harge never treated me like this. It's the best date I've ever been on." Carol said as she started to kiss Therese's lips, cheek and neck.

"You're not with Harge anymore. You're with me now." Therese proclaimed. "Carol, I'm a virgin."

"That's ok. We can do it whenever and wherever you want. I'll wait for you."

"I want to lose it to you. I want to stay here forever." 

"Maybe we will one day?"

"It's a date then." Therese joked. 

It was getting late so they both decided to head back.

They walked home, hand in hand talking about anything they could and then letting their silences stay comfortable.

Carol walked up to her door with Therese walking behind her.

"Come With Me?" Asked Carol.

"Always."


	9. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Something Good from The Sound Of Music

As Carol and Therese came in the door, hand in hand, Zeus started barking, or at least tried too. The others followed along too. Carol and Therese went into the dogs bedroom to find Zeus sitting by the door and the girls still in bed. 

"Zeus must know he's the man of the house." Therese joked. 

"They must be a little hungry. I'll give them a few treats."  

Carol let go of Therese's hand and went into the kitchen to get treats for the dogs. When she returned, Therese was on the floor playing with the dogs. Therese spotted some of their toys at the corner of the room so she decided to play tug of war with them. Carol sat down beside Therese and couldn't help but stare as Therese played away. Therese looked back to find that Carol was once again gazing at her. Instead of saying anything, Therese sat up against the wall and pulled Carol onto her lap. Therese played with Carol's hair. 

"I love this feeling. You're so soft." Therese whispered. 

"You have no idea how good it can get." Carol said as she kissed Therese's neck. 

"Carol, wait, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." Therese explained. "I mean, I do want you and everything but-"  

"Therese, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I will wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready. We don't have to rush anything." 

"Oh believe me, you'll be the first to know." 

"Come on. Let's go put these babies to bed."  

Carol and Therese both put the puppies back into their bed and closed the door behind them. 

"I'm going to go get some water. Want one?" Therese asked. 

"No thanks. I'll just head upstairs. I'll get you some Pyjamas." Carol made her way towards the stairs. She stopped at the end of them and sat down at the bottom four steps. Therese made her way towards the kitchen. "Therese? Are you sure that I'm what you want? I mean, have you seen yourself? Who wouldn't want you? I know I do but I don't want to stand in your way of you living your life?" Carol asked with her head in her hands with uncertainty. 

Therese, not believing what she was hearing, turned towards Carol. Instead of saying anything, Therese just walked over towards Carol, took her hands away from her head and made Carol look at her. She took Carol's cheeks in her own and placed a kiss so passionate on Carol that they almost became one. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's neck and leaned back while Therese climbed on top. 

"Does that answer your question?" Therese asked after they broke. 

Carol just sat there breathing in the air around them and, eventually, nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Carol whispered.

"No problem Beautiful. Now go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

After one last kiss, Carol broke to head upstairs. Therese followed after getting herself some water. This place felt like home to her now for some reason. It was almost 01:30 am and Therese wasn't very tired.

Therese walked up to Carol's bedroom to find Carol already dressed and turning on her television in the corner of her room. There were cream Pyjamas on the bed out for Therese. 

"I'm trying to find a movie if you wanted to watch one. It's either Mary Poppins, The Wizard Of Oz or The Sound Of Music?" Carol asked.

"You choose. I love them all." Therese replied as she walked inside Carol's closet to get dressed.

"The Sound Of Music it is then."

Therese came out of the closet, got into bed beside Carol and Carol laughed.

"What?" 

"You just came out of the closet." Carol chuckled.

Therese put her head down in shame but laughed also.

"You're even more of a child than me but I love it."

Carol slipped into Therese's arms and put her head on her chest.

They watched the movie in comfortable silence for a while. One of Carol's favourite songs from the movie came on and she started to sing it into Therese's ear:

 

 _Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_  
_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_  
_There must have been a moment of truth_

 _For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

  
_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_

  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_

  
_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_

  
  
"A good actress and a good singer? I guess I lucked out." Therese whispered.

"No. I was the one who lucked out in getting you."

Carol gave Therese a kiss so tender that it was lighter than air. Their skin melted into each other as Carol leaned on top of Therese and Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck. Carol made sure to not get carried away with herself just so Therese could feel comfortable. They both broke at the same time and Therese nuzzled herself into Carol's neck as Carol leaned back, on her side on the pillow. The need for sleep hit them fast and hard so they fell asleep with each other in their arms. 

 


	10. Happy Birthday?

Therese woke a little earlier than usual when she felt the presence of someone on her chest. She looked down to see this beautiful, peacefully sleeping woman. 

 _Carol?_ _So_   _it wasn't a dream._  

A huge smile grew on Therese's face as she watched Carol sleeping. Therese didn't want to move but she knew she couldn't stay there all day. Therese looked to the hand clock on the wall that read 08:15 AM. She had a few errands to get done today but Carol was so comfortable. She began to stroke Carol's hair. 

"Angel?" Carol murmured as she just barely woke. 

"Yes beautiful?"  

"Just a few more minutes please. I am a mother you know and barely get to sleep in." Carol just about laughed. 

"We can stay here as long as you want but I do have to get a few things done before the day is out." 

"You're too comfortable though."  

Carol slowly made her way onto her side and Therese did the same to meet her. 

"Good morning beautiful." Therese said with a silly smile on her face. 

Carol leaned over to kiss Therese. Softly at first but Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck to give it more passion. Carol didn't know where to put her hands so she placed them under Therese's arms and put her hands on top of her shoulders. Therese broke the kiss and gave Carol a confused look. 

"I'm sorry Angel. I just want to know what makes you comfortable and I was too afraid to ask." 

Therese grabbed Carol's hands and lead them under her Pyjama top to where Carol could just feel the edge of Therese's breasts while her arms were still wrapped around her. 

"Carol, I love that you're taking your time with me but you don't have to be afraid." 

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck once more. Carol made her way to Therese's neck and started to kiss and nibble at it. 

"You taste so good." Carol whispered.  

This spurred Therese on like she had never felt before. 

"One day you will get to taste more." Therese whispered back. 

As Carol's kisses went deeper, Therese's fists clenched tighter around Carol's body. She was sure she was about to reach her first climax. She wrapped one leg around Carol's body. Carol had found a sensitive spot on Therese's neck. Her legs started to shake. Carol knew Therese was close but she thought that Therese should have her first orgasm while making love. Carol stopped and made her way to bring herself forehead to forehead with Therese. Therese couldn't stop panting. She opened her eyes to find Carol staring at her. Tears were almost forming in Therese's eyes. Carol brought her left hand up to Therese's cheek, while the right was still wrapped around her massaging her back a little. 

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Carol whispered as she wiped away Therese's tears. "Control your breathing." 

Therese's breathing and heart rate began to slow down. 

"Thank you." Therese whispered. 

"Listen to me Angel. I want you to tell me when you're ready. There's a difference when the body thinks it's ready and the mind isn't. Sometimes the body will go by itself when the mind is telling it no. That's when you end up with regrets. I don't want you to have any regrets at all. You deserve the best and I want you to have the best." 

"Thank you beautiful. I will take my time to think about things but it might take a bit more time than I'm expecting."  

"All I ask is for you to take care of yourself." 

 _Jesus Christ! I love this woman!_ They both thought.   
 

"Thank you beautiful." Therese whispered as she gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. 

Therese's rumble in her stomach broke the silence between them. They both looked at the stomach, then at each other and broke out in laughter. 

"Let's go have breakfast." Carol said as she grabbed Therese's hand and lead her downstairs. 

Therese walked into the kitchen to find something to eat while Carol searched for some music to play. She eventually put on a CD on her radio. 

"A song from the Musicals? How cheesy. I love it." Therese said as she walked up behind Carol and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Dance with me?"  

Carol turned around as she played the music. They began to slow Waltz around the room to 'All I Ask Of You' from Phantom Of The Opera:  

 

 _No more talk of darkness_    
_Forget these wide-eyed fears_    
_I'm here, nothing can harm you_    
_My words will warm and calm you_  

 _Let me be your freedom_    
_Let daylight dry your tears_    
_I'm here, with you beside you_    
_To guard you and to guide you_  

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_    
_Turn my head with talk of summer time_    
_Say you need me with you now and always_    
_Promise me that all you say is true_    
_That's all I ask of you_    
 

 _Let me be your shelter_    
_Let me be your light_    
_You're safe, no one will find you_    
_Your fears are far behind you_    
   
_All I want is freedom_    
_A world with no more night_    
_And you, always beside me_    
_To hold me and to hide me_    
   
_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_    
_Let me lead you from your solitude_    
_Say you need me with you here, beside you_    
_Anywhere you go, let me go too_    
_Christine, that's all I ask of you_  

   
_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_    
_Say the word and I will follow you_  

   
_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_  

   
_Say you love me_  

   
_You know I do_  

   
_Love me, that's all I ask of you._  

   
_Anywhere you go, let me go too_    
_Love me, that's all I ask of you_  

 

 

   
   
By the end of the song, Therese had her head buried in Carol's neck and Carol was kissing the top of Therese's head. They were in their own little world when they both heard a knock at the door.  

"Go make yourself something to eat. I'll be in in a moment." Carol said. 

Therese did as Carol ordered and went into the kitchen. Carol opened the door to find an older, tall man with a nice, brown suit pants and a cream jacket standing outside. It was her father standing there with flowers and a small present. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Edgar shouted as he came through the door. 

"Oh my God. Dad. You shouldn't have. Thank you." Carol exclaimed nervously because she knew Therese could hear everything. 

She gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Once they broke Carol tried to find somewhere to put the flowers. Edgar, without Carol knowing, made his way into the kitchen.  

"Oh God Miss. I'm so sorry. I didn't know somebody was in here."  

"Oh no. It's ok. Don't worry. I'm Therese. I'm a friend of Carol's." Therese said as she extended her arm out to shake Edgar's hand. 

Edgar firmly shook Therese's hand back and let go to make himself some coffee. 

"So how long have you known my daughter?" 

"Only a few days but we have grown really close. Your daughter really adores you sir."  

"Well Carol only has very few friends so you must be very special to her too." 

Little did they know that Carol was standing on the other end of the door listening to the conversation with a beaming smile. 

"I better go feed the dogs." Therese said as she walked outside the door to find Carol eavesdropping. "Were you listening the entire time?"  

"I couldn't help it. It was about me." Carol joked. 

"You are cheeky, aren't you?" Therese asked raising an eyebrow. 

Therese made her way with the dogs food and water to their room when Carol stopped her in her tracks. Carol leaned into Therese for a kiss. 

"You are very special to me Therese. Don't ever forget that." Carol whispered after they broke. 

"I won't." Therese said while blushing. 

Therese walked into the dogs room while Carol walked into her kitchen to her father. 

Therese fed them, played with them and even brought them out the back to go to the bathroom. This was a life she could really love. 

"Carol I must go and meet a friend for lunch." Therese could overhear Edgar saying. "I'll call back around later." 

Therese brought the dogs back inside. 

After saying her goodbyes, Carol walked into the dogs room to find Therese playing again with the dogs. Carol sat down beside Therese on the floor. 

"How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?" Therese asked with concern. 

"To be honest, I didn't want to make a big deal of it. I'm trying to forget they exist now." 

"It's still your birthday." 

"I don't want to make a big deal out of things. I'm not young like you." 

Before Therese could say anything, there was another knock at the door. 

Carol got up again to answer the door. Therese felt guilty about not knowing about Carol's birthday. 

Carol opened the door to find a woman in a dark tracksuit and a hat that says 'Animal Rescue' on it. 

"Hello Mrs. Aird." 

"Yes? It's Ms. Aird actually." 

"I'm sorry Ms. Aird. My name is Rita. I am here for your dogs, Zeus, Dixie and Luna. Are they ready to be picked up? Their new owner is waiting for them." 

"What? No?" Carol immediately got defensive and ushered the woman in. "I'm not supposed to give them away until the twenty fourth. My daughter hasn't even said her goodbyes yet. She'll be heartbroken." 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aird but it says here on my clipboard it's the fourteenth." 

Therese could hear everything so she reluctantly decided to get the dogs and their stuff ready for the woman. 

The woman entered the room while Therese was gathering the stuff. 

"You shouldn't do this. She loves those dogs." Therese cried to Rita. 

"I am very sorry Miss but it has to be done." 

Carol slowly walked into the room as they were finishing getting them ready. 

Carol said her goodbyes to each dog individually.  

Rita left with the dogs, their beds and their toys in a span of a few minutes. 

While still in the dogs room, Carol dropped to her knees in a pool of tears after they left. Therese sat down beside Carol, pulled her into her lap and cradled her until she could cry no more. 


	11. I'll Be There

Carol cried and cried in Therese's arms and buried her head between Therese's neck until her breathing became panting. Therese cried along with Carol because she didn't like to see Carol upset. Carol had grown to love those dogs like they were her own children. 

"Do you want me to stay for a while? I can put off my errands for a few hours?" Therese asked while wiping away both of their tears. 

"No. You shouldn't do that because of me." Carol said while trying to catch her breath. "My father said Rindy and Harge are planning on coming over later for a little while so I think I should get dressed." 

Carol reluctantly pulled off of Therese and got onto her feet with Therese following with her. Therese lead Carol into the kitchen to make her something to eat. Carol sat down at her table while Therese walked around the kitchen trying to find stuff to eat. 

"You have to eat something. I'll make it for you." 

"You don't have to-" 

"Carol, Don't." 

Therese walked over to Carol and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  

"I'll never get tired of you doing that." Carol said after they broke and laughed a little. "How about you make me some of your gorgeous Pancakes and teach me how to make them?" 

"Anything for my birthday girl." Therese said with a smirk. 

Carol had all of the necessary ingredients to make the pancakes. She even had some Whipped Cream and Strawberries. 

As Carol was gathering the butter and milk out of the fridge, Therese grabbed the rest of the ingredients out of the cupboards. She placed everything on the kitchen counter. Therese got an idea since she saw Carol was still checking the Fridge for the butter. 

"Just when I need the butter, it goes missing." Carol exclaimed as she turned around to Therese walking slyly towards her with her hand behind behind her back. "Angel, what are you doing? Angel? Therese?" Carol asked with worry as Therese wouldn't answer. 

All of a sudden, Carol was hit with some flour in the face. It slightly blinded her but Therese couldn't help but laugh. 

Once Carol opened her eyes, she gave Therese a daring look. She made her way slowly over to Therese. Therese could tell what she was thinking. 

"Oh Shit!"  

"You bitch!"  

Therese ran around the kitchen with Carol running after her both throwing flour at each other with near misses. Therese ran as fast as she could with Carol right on her tail. The Cat and Mouse chase lasted with the flour being thrown all over the floor and some eggs being spilled but they didn't care. They were having too much fun to care. As Therese began to slow down, Carol grabbed her from behind and pinned Therese to the floor on her back. Their hands were intertwined with each other just above Therese's head. All they could do was gaze at each other. Carol leaned down on top of Therese, keeping their hands in place and kissed her. Therese gave Carol some little lip bites on her bottom lip. Carol made her way over to Therese's ear to nibble at them. 

"You do know how to make me wet, don't you?" Therese whispered. 

"Yes but you'll get soaked the moment we will be ready to make love to each other."  

"Make love?" 

"Yes. You're more than just a girl I'm going to have sex with."  

Therese sat up facing Carol, leaned in and started ghosting her lips. 

"It will be soon Carol. I promise you that." 

Therese grabbed Carol's face and started licking up the rest of the flour around Carol's lip. Carol let out a little whimper. 

"You're such a tease." Carol said with sarcasm. 

"Oh believe me, after what just happened, I believe it's you who is the tease."  

Therese grabbed Carol's hand and walked back to up the counter. Carol found the butter, grabbed the mixing bowl and whisk along the way while Therese grabbed the frying pan and oil.

"Alright, I'm already starving, let's get started."

"Ok, so this is what we need to do. Sift together the flour, salt, baking powder and sugar. Make a well in the centre. Pour in the milk, then add the egg and melted butter. Beat well till the Pancake Batter is smooth. Heat a frying pan over medium heat. Lightly grease with butter or vegetable oil. To test to see if the pan is hot enough, flick a bit of water on the pan. If it sizzles, it is ready. Ladle the pancake batter into the pan. Cook each pancake till bubbles appear on the surface and the edges have gone slightly dry. Flip each pancake and cook for a minute or two on the reverse side, till golden brown." 

"My, my, my, where did you learn to fry these so well?" Carol asked as Therese flipped the first Pancake.

"My Grandmother taught me, she was a Chef and I wanted to learn how to cook so she taught me a lot of the basic stuff. I have only just about mastered the flipping." 

"What else can you make?" 

"I can make a Lasagna, Chocolate Cake, Brownies, a Roast Dinner and a Stuffed Turkey. Those are my specialties."

"I guess I could challenge you one day." 

"It's a date." Therese said with a wink. 

"Is that becoming a new phrase of yours or have you used it many times?" 

"Only for you, beautiful."

Therese just about flipped the last Pancake as Carol put the rest on the plates. As Therese sat down next to Carol at the table, Carol drowned her Pancakes in Honey Syrup and Therese drowned hers in Chocolate Syrup. They both sat in comfortable silence as they ate, catching glances at each other. After finishing their Pancakes, Therese got up and took Carol's plate with her. Therese began to wash up. Carol came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and started swaying Therese.

"You don't have too do this."

"I know I don't HAVE too but I want too. It's your birthday and you deserve to be treated."

"I already have my gift and that's you." 

"What are you doing later?"

"Well, my father will be calling over again, Abby is out of town and Harge and Rindy are paying me a visit. Other than that nothing. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Therese said, lying through her teeth. "Anyway, I better get dressed."

"I don't want you to go." Carol said while pouting as Therese turned around to face her.

"I know but remember, today is still your birthday so there could be a few surprises in store."

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and found a spot where she could mark but where Carol could hide it also.

"What are you doing?" Carol was just about able to breath out.

"Done. Now there's something to remind about last night and for later."

Therese pulled away, went upstairs to get dressed and left Carol standing there against the counter that she had pushed her against. Therese came back downstairs with her bag and her clothes, in which she had changed back into. Carol walked her to her door but not before swinging Therese around by the hand for their lips to meet. It was a kiss so deep that they didn't care if they died in it.

"I don't want to leave but I promise I'll be later. I'll be there ok?" Therese breathed out as they broke.

"I'll be counting."


	12. Surprise

After Therese had left Carol's house she had felt a sense of calmness take over her. She had lucked out yesterday in deciding to go to the shop, unknowingly, near Carol's house for some food yesterday and ended up finding Abby stopping by there.  

 _All I wanted was to go for a walk yesterday and look at where I ended up._  

Therese was tired so she hailed for a taxi home. The taxi ride was longer than she would've hoped but she got there in the end. Therese walked in home and upstairs to get dressed. She changed from her t-shirt and jeans to her black, denim overalls, white t-shirt and black flat shoes. She opened her bag to gather the rest of the photos that Carol did not keep. She kept the picture of Jack and Dannie's hands and hid it underneath her bed pillow. Therese felt she should do something special for Carol. She didn't know what but it had to be something good. 

*Ring* *Ring*  

Therese ran down to the bottom of the stairs to pick up the phone hoping it would be Carol. 

"Hello?" 

"Therese, where have you been? I was ringing you all day yesterday."  

"Gen?"  

"Well don't sound so disappointed. What happened?"  

"Oh sorry. I was out." Therese began blushing again. 

"You're hardly out for the entire day. So tell me everything. Did you meet that girl?" 

"As a matter of fact, I did. We went on a date last night and I ended up staying at her place. Nothing happened yet, so don't even ask but we ended up kissing, like, a lot. I've got Hickeys all up and down my neck, almost. I left one on her today to be fair." 

"Go you. Well I have some news. Are you ready?" Gen asked with excitement. 

"Yes." 

"You're going to be a Godmother." 

"I'm going to be a Godmother?" Therese asked with confusion. "Wait.... What?.... WHAT????"  

"Yeah, I'm four weeks gone. Assuming, you'll role take the role of the Godmother?" Gen teased. 

"Gen, don't you dare give that role to anybody else. Of course I will be. How are you going to manage everything?" 

"Well, I will have the baby when my exams are over. I have my part-time job as the waitress now. Jeremy is over the moon with the news and has two part time jobs in a factory and cleaning offices. Mom and Dad are willing to help along too. We will visit you when the baby arrives." 

"Screw that. I'm coming over there for the birth."  

"Maybe you'll have someone to bring with you?" 

"Well, one can only hope. Gen I'm so happy for you. I'll be over there I promise. I love you Gen."  

"I love you too Therese. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

Therese hung up the phone with happy tears running down her face. 

She wiped them away and brought herself back upstairs to get her bag, some spare clothes in case she ended up spending the night with Carol again and the photos. Once she made sure that everything was there, she headed out to the chemist first. She decided that if she was going to have sex with Carol, she would at least be safe about it. She bought a mouth guard, latex gloves and condoms. She was kind of sad that her younger sister was pregnant before her but Gen was the straight one so she had more of a chance. Therese had just walked out the door when she heard someone call her name. 

"Therese." Rindy called out.  

Rindy let go of her father's hand and ran up to Therese. Therese saw Rindy and bent down for a hug. 

"Hey little beauty. How are you?" 

Therese picked up the little girl in her arms. She saw an older man coming towards her. 

"Rindy, you shouldn't run off like that. I'm sorry about her." 

"Oh don't worry. I'm Therese, sir." Therese said handing Rindy back to the man. 

"I'm Harge Aird. How do you know my daughter?" 

"I'm friends with Carol." 

"I see." 

"Are you coming over later?" Rindy asked Therese. "It's my mommy's birthday. We're giving her a present and a cake. Can we go now Daddy, please?" 

"Daddy is going to take you shopping first and then we can go over to see Mommy and the Puppies." Harge replied. 

 _Oh no! The Puppies!_  

"I better get going. Rindy I will probably see you later, alright?" 

"Yes. Bye Therese." 

"It was nice to meet you sir." 

"You too Ms. Therese." 

Therese crossed the road to the other side while Harge and Rindy went into a little café. 

She walked into the nearest adoption centre for animals. After about a half an hour, she walked outside with a smile on her face. Therese walked about a half an hour to the Theatre to give Mr. tucker the rest of the photos from the show. She, again, walked through the front doors and into Mr. Tucker's office. 

"Mr. Tucker?" 

"Come in Ms. Belivet. I didn't expect to see you so soon." 

Therese started getting the photos out of her bag. 

"I have the photos from the show. I hope they're good to put on our local newspaper?" 

"These are absolutely fantastic." Mr. Tucker said while gobsmacked. "The lighting, the emotions you've captured.... Everything.... These are definitely going in the newspaper." 

"Really?" Therese asked with excitement. 

"Of course Ms. Belivet. You have a talent. I would love to be the person who helps show it off." 

Therese couldn't help but hug Tommy. He was very skinny and uncomfortable but Therese didn't care either way. She gathered up her stuff and made her way outside. 

"Thank you so much Mr. Tucker. You will not regret this, I promise you." Therese exclaimed before leaving.  

She felt like she could scream and shout for days with excitement. She saw a craft shop nearby and decided to go in and have a look. A lot of the stuff was very old antiques. They had dream catchers, tea pots, mats, mugs but something caught Therese out of the corner of her eye. It was a small statue of a blonde woman that was wearing a long red coat and caught a brown haired Angel wearing a white dress, as if she fell from the air and was holding her. 

 _An Angel flung out of space._    
 

A small, old man in a brown suit pants and grey jacket approached Therese. 

"Can I help you Miss?" 

"How much is this statue here?" 

"One Hundred Dollars. I made it myself."  

Therese hesitated for a little while. 

"I'll take it." 

The old man put the statue in a little box for Therese. It was just about the size of her hand. Therese put the gift in her bag, paid the man and walked outside again. She was getting hungry so she decided to stop at a little pastry shop that was nearby. She walked inside to find some cakes that were stacked on a shelf and some sandwiches that were on display on the counter. She chose a Croissant and a bottle of water to feed herself. She walked outside and began to eat the food. Dannie strolled up beside her. 

"Hey." 

"Hey Dannie. What's up?"  

"I'm just heading over to my mother's. Where are you going?"  

"I'm heading to Carol's for a little while. It's her birthday so I'm paying her a visit." 

"It seems like you two really hit it off. I'll walk you by her house. It's close to my mother's." 

"Thank you. So how have you been?" 

"Good. Jack and everyone else is doing well. What about you?" 

"Well, my sister is pregnant so I'm going to be a Godmother." 

"Therese, that's fantastic." Dannie said while giving Therese a quick hug. "So how's Carol?" 

"Dannie, I'm really falling for her. I don't know what it is but I never felt this way about anyone. I hope she feels the same way and isn't using me. I'm scared for my life but I'm excited at the same time." 

"Therese, she likes you. I can tell. When she first met you she told everyone of the photographer she met and how beautiful she was. Trust me, she likes you."  

Therese could feel butterflies in her stomach start to form again. 

 


	13. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called Unbreakable by Westlife.

Therese and Dannie started talking about the time that they missed out on together. They talked about boyfriends, crushes, family, about Dannie's parents splitting and even how Dannie came out. His Mother didn't really support him but is coming to terms with it but his Father was really supportive about him. As they came to the end of Carol's hill, they both embraced each other in a long, overdue hug. 

"Thank you Dannie." 

"For what?"  

"For everything. I wouldn't have gotten my pictures out if it weren't for you. I wouldn't of met Carol either."  

"Therese, she would be lucky to have you." Dannie said as he broke the hug. "I'll talk to you later."  

Therese walked up the small hill as Dannie walked on in to his Mother's place. Therese could feel tension in her body. It was a good, nervous tension. Just as she was getting closer, Carol's front door opened and Rindy ran out to meet her new friend. 

"Hey Little Beauty." Therese called out to Rindy. "How are you?" 

Rindy hugged Therese, as Therese bent down to meet her, tighter than she did before. Therese could sense that something was off so she picked up Rindy in her arms. 

"Not good." Rindy said with tears forming in her eyes. "Mommy gave away the Puppies today. I miss them so much." 

"I know but listen to me." Therese said as she brushed Rindy's tears away. "Those Puppies had to go to a better home. Your Mommy did something good. She saved those Puppies and gave them a better life. I know it's not fair that you didn't get to keep them but you will understand one day."  

Carol came out of the house to meet Therese and couldn't help but stare at the sight of Rindy and Therese interacting with each other. 

Therese walked over to meet Carol. 

"Well, well, I never thought I could see someone that good looking in overalls." Carol said as she winked at Therese. 

"You're the one to talk. I never thought I'd see someone look good in a White Shirt and Blue Jeans." 

"Rindy, darling, shall we go back inside?" 

Rindy nodded as Therese put her down. She took both her Mother's and Therese's hand and lead them inside. As Therese walked in, she could see that Harge was sitting on the couch with Edgar. Rindy let go of their hands and ran to the kitchen, Therese felt awkward around the two men as she hardly knew them so she followed Rindy into the kitchen while Carol sat in the Sitting Room with Harge and her father. 

"Therese." Rindy yelled. "Come meet Uncle George. He surprised Mommy today." 

Therese saw a man in a wheelchair over the other side of the kitchen. He had light, brown hair, square glasses and was wearing a brown suit. She placed her bag down on one of the chairs.

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you." Therese said as she walked over. 

"Hello. So I get the famous Therese. Well, you are quite a vision, I must say. Carol does pick the best ones. She is non-stop talking about you since the day you met." 

"Well, Carol is great." 

"That's true. I was born into this wheelchair, you know? Carol did everything to help me along, even getting me new decorations and wheels for it. She always had a heart of gold." 

Therese grabbed one of the seats and sat beside George. Rindy sat on Therese's lap. 

"It's one of my favourite things about her. She is really helping me bring myself out. I don't know what it is about her but she's just great." 

"So Rindy, how's school?" George asked. 

"Good. I want to be a Vet or an Animal minder when I grow up. My teacher is really nice but my principal is way nicer." 

"I see. Therese, tell me about yourself." 

"Well, my parents are from Czechoslovakia but moved here for a little while before I was born with their parents. They had me and my younger sister Genevieve. My grandparents moved back when I was young and my parents and sister followed when I was eighteen. I wanted to stay here to be a photographer. I'm really glad I did now. Tell me about you."  

"I'm a business man, I was born with Spina Bifida, which is why I use this chair. I started travelling when I was sixteen to start up my own computer business and I have been travelling ever since. There's not much else to say."  

"Sounds like some people are getting along like a house on fire." Carol called from the other side of the kitchen. 

They didn't even hear her come in. Rindy got up and ran over to her mother. 

"Mommy, can we do the cake now?" 

"When everybody is ready, darling." 

George left the kitchen and Therese went over and grabbed Carol from behind to hug her. Rindy joined in for a group hug, hugging her mother from the front. 

"Mommy, I'm hungry." 

"Go into your father darling and we will have the cake in a moment." 

Rindy ran back into her father to sit down with him. 

"She's just like you, Carol." Therese said as she broke the hug. "I want one." 

Carol put her hands on Therese's shoulders. 

"You will have children one day and when you do, you will be a great mother." 

"Well, I'm going to be a Godmother soon so that's a start."  

"Congratulations are in order." Carol said as she pulled Therese in for a hug. 

Therese wrapped her arms tight around Carol's body. They both felt so soft. Every touch was magnetic. It sent shivers down Carol's spine. They could smell the aroma coming off of each other. Therese buried her head inside Carol's neck. 

"I like this." 

"Me too. Listen Therese, nobody here knows about us yet. Maybe only Abby? I have been saying wonderful things about you but I haven't really taken the time to tell them yet." Carol whispered. 

"Carol, it's ok. I told my family and Dannie about you too but nothing about us dating yet. I kind of like that we've been quite secretive." Therese whispered back. "We will have a talk when we're ready." 

Carol placed a soft kiss on the top of Therese's head and broke the hug. Therese got the cake out of the fridge to light a candle on it. She didn't want her camera with her this time as some moments she wanted to just live in. Carol went into the Sitting Room to find Rindy. Rindy walked over to Carol and grabbed her hand. 

"Let's go have some cake now." Carol proclaimed to everyone. 

Therese found a match to light the candle with. Carol, Rindy, Harge, George and Edgar entered the kitchen. Therese stepped back to leave Carol in front of the cake. 

As they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, Carol began to cry happy tears. 

"Mommy, what's wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing darling. I'm just so happy, I had to cry." 

Carol cut the cake and served Rindy the first slice on a plate. 

*Knock* *Knock* 

Therese went to answer the door. Rita stood there with Therese's present. Therese signed for everything and brought her present inside. 

"CAROL! RINDY!" Therese called out for the two. 

"Therese? What's going on? OH MY GOD." Carol screamed. 

"DIXIE!!" Rindy squealed. 

Dixie ran over to Rindy. 

"Therese, how did you-" 

"I'll explain later."  

Harge came out after hearing all the screaming. 

"Oh hey. You got Dixie back." Harge said as he bent down to play with the dog. 

"Well, she is technically mine as I signed for her but she will stay here with Carol." 

Edgar and George followed them out into the Sitting Room. They all sat around the Sitting Room with Therese and Carol sitting very close together. Their hands were touching but were going unnoticed by everyone in the room. Laughter was filling the room for hours as they sat and had cake. Rindy sat on the ground playing with Dixie as much as she can. It was almost Rindy's bedtime when they all, bar Carol and Therese, decided to get up and leave. Edgar, George and Harge all shook Therese's hand but Rindy held Therese close for a hug. 

"Thank you for making my mommy happy." Rindy whispered. 

"It was my pleasure Little Beauty." 

Therese put Dixie on the couch to have a little rest and went into the kitchen to give Carol and Rindy some privacy. Carol hugged her daughter so tight that she didn't want to let it go. Rindy broke the hug and went outside to her father.

Therese started washing some of the plates. She heard the door close behind her and her stomach was like a zoo. Carol walked into the kitchen, wrapped her arms around Therese's body and started kissing her neck. 

"I am forever yours." Carol whispered into her ear. 

Therese relaxed back into Carol. 

"I had to do it. The nights not over yet." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"You'll find out later."  

The feeling of Carol's hands against Therese body was so soft. It was like air. Therese grabbed Carol's right hand and moved it under her top and bra. Carol began to massage the breast and it made Therese groan out in pleasure. 

"Are you sure about this?" Carol whispered. 

"Only this for now." Therese breathed out. 

Therese turned around, sat up on top of the counter and wrapped her arms around Carol's neck. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's body even tighter and brought herself closer to Therese for a kiss. The kiss was soft, subtle but very passionate. Therese made her way down to Carol's neck, biting and nibbling as much as she could. Dixie started barking from the next room and it distracted the two women.

"I better go feed her." Carol whispered. "Don't forget where we left off."

"I never could."

As Carol got the dog food out, Therese grabbed her bag and made her way to sit in the Sitting Room. She placed her bag down beside her. Carol called Dixie into the Kitchen to give her some food and water. There was a big, square hole in the kitchen wall that Therese started watching Carol through. The way she played with Dixie, the way she picked something up, the way she brushed her hair back off of her face and even the way she fixed her shirt. Everything. Therese couldn't believe she lucked out in getting this inside and out, beautiful woman. Carol spotted Therese looking at her through the window. Carol turned on the radio in the corner to listen quietly to her favourite channel. After Dixie was finished, Carol picked her up to move her into her room. 

"Were you enjoying the view earlier?" Carol asked as she re-entered the Sitting Room.

"Always." Therese said as Carol sat beside her. "When I went out shopping today, I walked into the adoption centre for Animals and I spotted Dixie there. It turns out there was a mix up and the owner only wanted Zeus and Luna. She was going to be put up for adoption again so I adopted her under my name but she's staying with you. So that's why I ordered her to be dropped here. I have something else for you."

Therese started getting the gift out of her bag. They could both hear Dixie crying but knew she would calm down with all of her toys around her.

"Why did you do this?" Carol asked as she was handed the gift. "I don't deserve you at all."

"Actually, you deserve better but I wanted to show you how much I care about you."

Carol started to unwrap the present. When she opened it, happy tears started running down her face. She held the small statue in the palm of her hand and started to run her fingers along the gift. The statue was smooth but not as smooth as Therese's skin. Carol longed to feel her skin again. Carol got up, wiped away her tears and placed the statue over the mantelpiece of her fireplace. She got an idea.

"Give me a moment." 

Carol left into the long hallway leaving Therese in the Sitting Room, wondering if she had done some wrong. Carol went to her wall phone to dial a number.

"Welcome to Radio Station One. This is Michael speaking. How can I help you?" A man on the other line asked.

"Hello? Yes. I'd like to make a request please." 

Carol walked back into the Sitting Room. She said nothing to Therese, only taking her by the hand and leading her to the floor.

"This one is for Therese Belivet as she is Carol's Angel flung out of space, according to Carol. Therese this is for you." A man with a real, cool raspy voice was heard on the radio.

Carol pulled Therese in close and wrapped her arms around Therese's body while Therese wrapped hers around Carol's neck.

  
_Took my hand_  
_Touched my heart_  
_Held me close_  
_You were always there_  
  
_By my side_  
_Night and day_  
_Through it all_  
_Maybe come what may_  
  
_Swept away on a wave of emotion_  
_Overcaught in the eye of the storm_  
_And whenever you smile_  
_I can hardly believe that you're mine_  
_Believe that you're mine_  
  
  
_This love is unbreakable_  
_It's unmistakable_  
_And each time I look in your eyes_  
_I know why_  
_This love is untouchable_  
_I feel that my heart just can't deny_  
_Each time I look in your eyes_  
_Oh baby, I know why_  
_This love is unbreakable_  
  
  
_Shared the laughter_  
_Shared the tears_  
_We both know_  
_We'll go on from here_  
  
_Cause together we are strong_  
_In my arms_  
_That's where you belong_  
  
_I've been touched by the hands of an angel_  
_I've been blessed by the power of love_  
_And whenever you smile_  
_I can hardly believe that you're mine_  
  
  
_This love is unbreakable_  
_It's unmistakable_  
_Each time I look in your eyes_  
_I know why_  
_This love is untouchable_  
_I feel that my heart just can't deny_  
_Each time you whisper my name_  
_Oh baby, I know why_  
  
  
_This love is unbreakable_  
_Through fire and flame_  
_When all this is over_  
_Our love still remains_  
  
  
_This love is unbreakable_  
_It's unmistakable_  
_And each time I look in your eyes_  
_I know why_  
_This love is untouchable_  
_I feel that my heart just can't deny_  
_Each time you whisper my name_  
_Oh baby, I know why_  
_Cause each time I look in your eyes_  
_Oh baby, I know why_  
  
  
_This love is unbreakable_

When the music stopped, they were so close that all they could feel was the breath between them.

"I love you Angel." Carol nervously whispered.

Therese pulled Carol in her a kiss that lead Therese to having happy tears roll down her face. They kissed and kissed until their fight for breath won over.

"I love you too Carol." Therese said before she leaned in for another soft kiss. "Take me to bed." 


	14. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is called Perfect by Ed Sheeran

Carol grabbed Therese by the hand to lead her to the bedroom. Therese could feel her heart beating fast and Carol could sense the tension in Therese's body. After shutting the bedroom door behind them and turning on a little lamp in the corner, Carol began to get nervous. Therese sat Carol on the edge of the bed and bent down so they are face to face. Therese leaned in to kiss Carol's forehead, nose and lips. Carol brought her arms around Therese's body to bring her closer. Therese stood up and brought Carol with her. Therese grabbed Carol's hands and lead them to the straps of the overalls. Carol slowly removed the straps down Therese's arms until they were down on the floor by her side, revealing Therese's bra and boxers. Therese slowly lead Carol's hands to the ends of her t-shirt. 

"Are you sure?" Carol whispered. 

"Yes." Therese replied. 

"Me too."  

Carol slowly began to remove Therese's t-shirt while feeling every ounce of her skin along the way. Once removed, Therese lead Carol to the top of the bed. Carol sat with her pillows against the headboard while Therese got on top. Carol put up her knees so Therese would have something to lean on. Therese began to unbutton Carol's shirt while Carol began to rub Therese's back and stomach. She could feel every sense that Therese was feeling. 

Carol's shirt and Jeans were slowly taken off of her and left by the edge of the bed. Carol made her way over to Therese's neck and ear to leave gentle kisses. She could feel Therese's body getting ready. 

"I'd like to think you were waiting just for me." Carol whispered sensually as she bit Therese's ear. 

"I wanted to wait for someone I loved." Therese breathed out. "It's for you. It's all for you. I'm all yours tonight."  

Carol decided she should take her time and not rush anything. She wanted to taste, feel and sense everything Therese had to offer. Therese's skin was soft, like a delicate flower that just blossomed into season. Carol began to lightly kiss Therese up and down her arms, making sure not to miss any piece of her skin, including her fingertips. Therese loved the feeling of Carol's tongue. It was like silk. She loved the way Carol ran it up and down her neck, not missing anything. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol as Carol began to nip and suck at the edge of Therese's jawline. Therese's breathing became heavier. She wanted more and Carol knew it. Carol slowly ran her arms up Therese's back to unhook her bra. Therese let the bra fall with ease to the ground. Carol began to slowly slide underneath Therese, stopping at her chest first. Carol had one arm on Therese's back while she had her hand softly on Therese's breast. She kissed down the chest and around the two breasts while eventually taking one in her mouth. Therese's moans began to get heavier. Carol made her way to the other breast to make it as pink as the last one. Therese clung onto the headboard when Carol made her way down Therese's body. She knew she was in for a great time. Carol never missed a single part of Therese's stomach, nipping and kissing as much as she could. As Carol made her way pass the abdomen, she could sense Therese was getting nervous. 

"Angel?" Carol began to whisper. "We can do this anyway, anytime and anywhere that you want." 

"I want you, I want you now and being with you is just perfect." 

Carol slowly began to lower Therese's underwear and kiss wherever possible. She savoured every taste and every sense. Therese's legs began to get weak. She needed Carol and she needed her now. As the underwear slowly came off, Carol put her hands on Therese's back to hold her in place. She kissed the inside of Therese's thighs until she met the outside of her center. Therese was wet and she was ready. Carol began to kiss very slowly to get to know Therese's pace. She wanted to taste everything and not miss anything. She could feel Therese's legs starting to cave in so Carol held on tighter. Carol began to use her tongue as she went faster, harder, deeper, with more passion and love that she had felt for no one else before. Therese's hips tried to jolt but she was locked down, her sensations began to rise up to the very top and she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned back slightly and placed one hand on Carol's head. As Carol found her pace, Therese's hips began to jolt harder and move to the rhythm of Carol's tongue.  

"Carol.... Please.... I need too." Therese breathed out heavily as her head reached back. "I want you to make me orgasm."  

Without even thinking, Carol went even more than she ever thought she could do. She slid her tongue quickly in and out of Therese's vagina and began to hum. This was it. It was the moment Therese had been building up for. Sounds of 'holy shit', 'fuck' and 'Carol' echoed the room quite loudly soon after Therese's body let go of all that tension. Every single sweat and sense from Therese dripped down into Carol's mouth and Carol couldn't get enough so she went in for more. Carol spread her legs just so Therese could fall flat on her back and then rearranged herself so she was facing Therese's knees. Therese's body was shaking and she was whimpering. She didn't know what to do with her body. Carol made her way up Therese's body, kissing, sucking and nibbling at everything that she could. She finally made her way up to Therese. 

"Can I make love to you now?" Therese whispered. 

"In a moment Angel." Carol whispered while kissing her neck. "I want to love you better than anybody else ever will." 

These words made Therese want more of Carol than she ever thought she could of. Therese's legs parted, which gave Carol's hand easy access. Carol gave Therese rough, yet soft, passionate kisses to her neck. Nibbling and marking anywhere that she could. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's back and dug her nails into it as Carol started to rub the clit. She rubbed two fingers at the entrance and the rest on the outside. Therese's breathing became panting and her back began to arch so Carol moved herself down to Therese's entrance. She, once again, held Therese down by putting her arm over her hips and locking her in place. Carol slid her two fingers inside slowly and began to penetrate Therese. Therese held on to the side of the bed while Carol also used her mouth. Therese could feel every pulse that was going on in her own body and felt every movement of Carol. Therese couldn't control her body as Carol went faster. Sweat was pouring off of Therese, down onto Carol and the sheets. Therese finally let out the biggest moan she ever gave and relaxed as her body fell back down onto Carol's bed. Carol made sure she had taken every sensation off of Therese's body on the way back up. Eventually coming up to her face with one hand rested behind Therese's back and the other on her cheek, Therese's arms made their way around Carol's neck. 

"No one will ever love me as much as you have just done." Therese whispered as she ghosted Carol's lips.

"My Angel, flung out of space." 

Therese flipped Carol over onto her back, which surprised Carol. Therese's hands roamed Carol's body as she kissed her with such passion. She made her way down Carol's body to her breasts, taking one in each hand while sucking on the left. She loved the way Carol tasted and didn't care that she was falling in love with her. She nipped and kissed her way down Carol's abdomen while settling for just above her vagina. Therese took Carol's hood in her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue. Carol put her hand on Therese to instruct her about what motions she likes. When Therese got the slower motion right, she made her way down right outside Carol's center to penetrate it with her tongue. She loved the taste of Carol and the sound of her soft, powerful moans. She tasted like Heaven to her. Carol's orgasm came quick and her body jolted, almost making Therese lose her place. Carol almost began to hyperventilate as her body relaxed. Therese made her way up Carol's body with her tongue and eventually settling on the right breast. She loved the feeling of swirling the nipple around in her mouth just as much as Carol loved the feeling. Therese made her way up to Carol's chest and rested her head above her heart to hear her heartbeat. It was fast but not unusually fast.

"What are you thinking?" Therese whispered.

"I can't even think straight right now." Carol said as her breathing slowed down. "Do me a favour Darling, when you can, go over to my radio and turn on number four on my CD. That song will explain exactly how I feel about you."

After a few minutes of laying on Carol's chest, Therese, eventually and with her legs quite like Jelly, made her way over to Carol's radio to play the song she requested. Carol made her way under the covers as Therese was beginning to play the song. Therese recognized it as one of her favourites as she climbed in to be with Carol. As the song played in the background, all they could do was make love again over and over again throughout the night with endless amounts of orgasms for each other.  

 

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_  
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow_  
_Your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favourite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess_  
_I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it,_  
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favourite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress_  
_Looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favourite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_


	15. Future?

Eight Months Later 

"Come on Therese." Rindy called out from downstairs. "I don't want to miss the plane." 

"Alright. I'll be down in a moment. You go ahead with your mother into the car. I'll catch up."  

As Carol and Rindy left for the car, Therese began to pick up the rest of her stuff. So much has happened over the last few months. Therese had moved in with Carol, got a full time job at the Theatre as a photographer, Carol was doing a few acting jobs here and there but never left her hometown. She had been cast in a few commercials but decided to stay with her Theatre company. Dixie was getting really big and was staying with Abby for a little while.  Danny and Phil became directors and Jack became an acting coach. Her Godchild was due any day now.  It couldn't get any better than this, could it? 

*Honk* *Honk*  

The noise of the car made Therese snap out of her gaze. She grabbed her suitcase, her bag and headed out for the door. 

"Is everybody ready to go?" Therese asked as she entered the front of the Taxi. 

"Yes Ms. Godmother." Rindy joked with her Mother at the back of the Taxi. 

Therese began to get nervous and excited as the Taxi drove off. Carol could sense Therese's feelings so she placed her hand on Therese's shoulder. Therese placed her hand on Carol's. 

"Mommy, how long is the Plane going to be?" 

"Around ten hours Darling." Carol replied as she placed the hand, that was on Therese's shoulder, over Rindy's shoulder. "We will have Movies, Games and Food to keep us busy though." 

Therese couldn't stop feeling anxious about everything. It was Carol's first time meeting the family, it was Rindy's first ever plane ride and Carol booked the tickets for Therese as a surprise over a month ago and refused to tell her which seats they were sitting on. As they pulled up to the airport, Rindy began to get very nervous. Carol picked her up in her arms as they entered the airport while Therese walked behind with their bags on their trollie and gave the Taxi Man his money. 

"Will you tell me now what seats we're on?" Therese asked as she walked up beside Carol and Rindy. 

"Not a chance. We still have to check in and go through security."  

After they had everything checked in, they all went through security and began to browse the shops. Carol bought Rindy a little doll to play with on the plane, Therese bought a few magazines and Carol bought food for herself at a little Café. 

"Flight 888 to Czechoslovakia will board in five minutes. Would a Ms. Therese Belivet please come to the gate to collect her surprise First Class seats? Thank you." 

"Carol, you didn't!" Therese squealed with excitement. "I love you!" 

Therese pulled Carol in for a kiss as Rindy looked on with a funny, embarrassed sort of face. Therese picked up Rindy in her arms as they boarded the flight. Rindy buried herself in Therese's neck with fear. Therese held on tightly to Rindy, with Carol following behind, as they were the first three boarding the flight. The plane's First Class layout had eight seats, all private with doors, a flat screen in all of the seats, the seats would turn into a bed and were made of leather, there were free snacks and drinks, dim lights and excellent Air Hostess's. Rindy sat in her own seat in the middle aisle while Therese and Carol sat close to her, by the windows. Rindy had her doll close to her while some other people boarded onto the plane. 

A man and a woman arrived on the plane together and came into first class. They seemed very strict and treated the Air Hostess's like they were below them. Therese felt like they all underdressed for first class as they all were wearing Sneakers, T-Shirts and Baggy Jeans. As the plane began to take off, the young woman, who was dressed in a tightly fit, pink dress, lots of make-up and had long blond hair, kept asking for a Scotch Neat but kept scoffing at the Air Hostess when she explained she couldn't have one during take off. Carol could sense that something was off, she took Therese's hand in her own to calm her nerves. Therese started rubbing Carol's hand to calm her. Rindy held onto her doll tightly and ate her sweets just after the plane took off. It was going to be a long flight. 

"Could I have a White Wine Spritzer please?" Carol asked the Hostess after takeoff. 

"Of course." The Hostess replied. 

"Carol? What's wrong?" Therese asked with concern. 

"I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling about the couple up there. It's probably nothing." 

The Couple looked back at Therese and Carol with disgust. Therese spotted their looks and decided to "play along". As the Hostess gave Carol her drink, she spotted the couple glaring at Carol and Therese. 

"I'm sorry about Corey and Angelica. They are regulars on this flight and tend to bother people. If you would like, I could move you to another seat if it helps?" The Hostess asked Carol and Therese. 

"That won't be necessary." Therese replied. 

As the Hostess left, Therese saw that the couple were still glaring at them. She made sure that Rindy was occupied and that her door was closed. Since there was a ledge and an automatic window separating Carol and Therese, Therese grabbed Carol by her collar, brought her over the ledge and kissed her. It was kind of a turn on for them both. After they broke, Carol was hanging over the ledge with a surprised look on her face. 

"Darling? What was that for?" Carol asked, flustered, as she sat back down in her seat. 

"We had an audience so I wanted to give them a show." Therese answered with a wink. 

Carol decided to go to the bathroom but as she was on her way, she gave a look to the couple that would kill ten thousand men. Rindy got out of her seat and sat in her Mother's beside Therese. Carol came back, scooped Rindy in her arms and sat on the seat with Rindy on her lap. They all ate dinner and watched movies together. It was almost time for them to go to sleep so Carol took Rindy to the bathroom to get her dressed. Rindy came back out first as Carol was getting dressed into her Pyjamas. She was waiting for her Mother when the couple called her over.  

"What's your name little girl?" Corey asked. 

Rindy remained silent. 

"It doesn't matter Corey. We have to tell her this." Angelica said. 

"Whatever your two Mother's are doing. It's wrong. It's a sin and you all will be burned in Hell." 

"Therese isn't my Mommy yet but it's already Hell with you." Rindy screamed. 

Tears ran through Rindy's eyes like a waterfall. Carol came out of the bathroom just as Rindy ran to her. She picked up Rindy in her arms as Rindy told her everything.  

Therese heard Rindy shouting and crying and ran up to them both. She took Rindy in hers arms and back to her seat. Carol was having none of this and walked up to the couple. Carol spoke loudly so Therese could hear everything. 

"How dare you two speak to my child and girlfriend that way. Is that why you two are like this? Is it because of the way people treat you? That doesn't give you any right to say what you said. You people are disgusting. My daughter is right, Therese is not her Mother yet but I'm hoping someday she will be and she will be a better Mother than you two ever had. I plan to marry her one day and if we go to Hell, so be it. It's better than spending a few more hours on this plane with you Homophobes. I will say this to you Ms. Whatever Your Name Is, you better expect a coming out party from him in a few years. Now if you'll excuse me I better go back to my better future." 

The couple were left gobsmacked, as was Therese. Hearing those words, after she put Rindy to bed, made tears form in her eyes. They fell down her face like water out of a Sprinkler. Carol took Therese's hand and lead her to her seat. Carol sat down with Therese, as her seat was big enough for two and shut the door. Therese snuggled in beside Carol.

"You really want that stuff?" Therese whispered.

"Yes, darling and so much more with you."

"What else would you think about?"

"Anything. Mostly our wedding, where we would live, how many children we were going to have, where to travel and how to put our kids through college."

"I want kids with you. I want to be those embarrassing parents when we hug them in the school yard when going to collect them and trying to kiss them while their friends are watching or kiss each other when we know they're looking. I want a family. Maybe twins are good too? I want to experience pregnancy."

"Twins? You are an eager Beaver, aren't you?"

"Mommy?" Rindy cried from the Middle Aisle. "I can't sleep." 

"Come over here darling." Carol replied.

Rindy opened her door with her doll and went over to her Mother and Therese. Therese got up to leave Rindy in and get herself dressed for the night. As she came out, she noticed the couple were avoiding eye contact with her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She made her way back to Carol and Rindy. The Hostess had already made up Carols bed and made sure it was extra comfortable for them all to sleep in. Therese climbed back into her original spot under Carol's right arm while Rindy was under the other. Rindy was asleep almost instantly but Carol and Therese couldn't help but stare at her.

Six hours later

It was almost time to land. They all had gotten a few hours sleep between them so they were pretty tired. They all ate and got dressed again. Therese got nervous again but it was a different kind to yesterday. Now it was more worry than anything else.

"Carol, I'm afraid." Therese said to Carol as Carol was sitting beside her and watching Therese bury her head in her hands.

"Of what darling?" 

"That I won't be good enough for this child. That I won't be a good Mother. That I won't be a good anything."

"Therese." Carol started as she held Therese's hand and made Therese give eye contact. "We all feel that way when something is going to happen for the first time. You're great with Rindy so why wouldn't you be with your own? I had those doubts too but it comes very naturally. You will get the hang of it. I swear."

Before Therese could say anything, Rindy walked over to her seat and sat on Therese's lap. They all leaned back into their chairs as the plane was landing. Therese's stomach was up in knots. She couldn't help the feeling of worry come over her. She held Rindy tight as they landed. They made sure Corey and Angelica got off first and then decided to leave themselves. They gave a hug to each Hostess as they walked out of the plane. Therese's anxiety almost made her feel sick. Carol took Therese by the hand as Rindy walked ahead to Baggage Claim.

"I better go ring my parents. They will be wondering when we landed." 

Therese walked up to the nearest Pay Phone to call home.

"Hello."

"Dad? It's Therese, we've landed and just getting our-"

"Therese, Gen went into labour over two hours ago. The baby is on his way. I'm just picking up the rest of her stuff and I'll meet you at St. Kevin's Hospital."

"What? Are you serious?" 

"Yes. Therese, there's something else."

Carol couldn't help but worry as Therese was taking longer than she should of. She gathered all of their bags and walked with Rindy to meet Therese. As she approached the Pay Phone, Therese hung up with tears running down her face. Carol pulled Therese in for a hug.

"What happened?"

"The baby is almost here but has Down's Syndrome. They're very sick." Therese said with tears rolling down her face as Rindy looked on with confusion. 

"We will get through this, alright darling? One step at a time." Carol whispered.

"Thank you."

"Come on. We better get you there in time." 


	16. Family

Therese gave Carol her suitcase, the address of her home and her spare key.

"I'll give the house phone a call when the baby arrives." Therese said as she got into a Taxi.

"We'll be there."

As the Taxi drove off, another pulled up for Carol and Rindy to get into. Carol gave the Taxi Man the address just as they drove off.

Therese felt her breathing beginning to get heavier. Her hands were shaking and she was getting colder. She gave the Taxi Man her money and ran into the Hospital. She didn't care if she gave him too much, she just wanted to see the baby. She ran down the white hallways and she felt like they were getting smaller.

"Therese?" She heard her Fathers voice call out from the other end of the hall. She saw the heavy, broad man with grey hair just standing up from his seat.

Therese said nothing but just ran into her Fathers arms.

"Is the baby here?"

"She's just about to give birth. Go in." 

As Therese entered the small room, she saw Gen laying on her side with her eyes closed in immense pain. She didn't even notice her Mother by the window.

"Therese." Her Mother called as she walked over to Therese and hugged her. 

Therese held her Mother tightly for what felt like a long time. Her Mother was shorter, short black hair and was dressed in a Hospital gown. Therese let go of her Mother and sat down beside Gen as her Mother watched on. Gen opened her eyes to see Therese right beside her. Gen took Therese's hand to hold it.

"I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too. Where's Jeremy?"

"He went to the Bathroom and will wait outside with Dad. He can't handle this." Gen joked.

"Here Honey, put this on." Therese's Mother handed her a gown.

Therese got changed in the closest Bathroom around the corner from the room. Jeremy was sitting with Therese's Father as she came back around the corner. Therese walked over to hug Jeremy. Jeremy got up and embraced Therese. He was slightly taller than Therese with a broad build and Ginger hair.

"Thank you for coming." Jeremy said as Therese left to go back inside.

"It's the least I could do." Therese replied.

Two Nurses came into the room just after Therese.

"Alright, it's time to have this baby." The Male Nurse said as he prepared himself. 

The female Nurse kept a close eye on the monitor. Therese and her Mother stood on opposite sides of Gen holding her hands. Gens pain started soaring as she pushed as hard as she could. She could barely breath. 

"Come on Gen. You can do this." Therese said for support.

Gen pushed and pushed as hard as she could for almost a half an hour with almost no sign of the baby. 

"When are they going to be here?" Gen cried out to the Nurse.

"If there isn't any improvement after these few pushes, for the sake of the baby, we would have to go to Operating Theatre." The Female Nurse said. 

"This will be it Gen. We promise you." Her Mother said.

Gens pain started skyrocketing so she pushed harder than she ever did before.

"Come on Gen. Harder. Push harder." The Male Nurse said. 

"I can't." Gen cried out.

"Listen to me Gen. You have too. For the sake of this Child's life, you have too. Unless you want to go into the Theatre, you've got no other choice." Therese demanded. 

This gave Gen the boost she needed. Gen pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the sound of a baby crying.

"He's here." Therese's Mother said.

"He? I have a Godson."

The Baby Boy was given to Gen for a few minutes before being wheeled off to INCU. Jeremy and Therese's Father walked in just after he left. They all embraced Gen for a hug. Therese and Jeremy left Gen to get her rest while her Mother and Father went to talk to the Nurses.

"I better go call my family." Jeremy said as he left to go outside.

Therese went to the nearest payphone to call Carol.

"Hello?"

"Carol? It's me. He's here."

"Angel? How is he?"

"It's too soon to tell, I think?" 

"Rindy will wake up from her nap soon. I will clean us both up properly and then we will leave."

"I love you Carol."

"I love you too Angel."

Therese walked outside to meet Jeremy.

"Is Gen sleeping?" He asked.

"I hope so. She needs it. Did you tell everyone?"

"Yes. Did you call Carol?"

"Yes. She will call over when she's ready."

"Therese, I can't thank you enough for coming over. It means the world to us." 

"I'd do anything for Gen. I couldn't ask for a better Sister."

"Neither could she."

Therese and Jeremy left to back inside. 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Therese asked.

"If it was a girl, it would be named after you but I'd rather Gen tell you the boys name."

Therese could feel her heart bursting with Glee. Therese met her Mother and Father who were talking to the Nurses as Jeremy left to go sit by Gen. 

"Any news?" Therese asked as she and her parents sat down in some chairs.

"Well, Gen is doing well but he has a heart defect that will require a minor operation but if it goes well, he will be ok." Therese's Father replied.


	17. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is called Baby Mine from the movie Dumbo

"Therese?" Gen asked while waking up after a little rest.

"Yes Gen? I'm here." Therese replied.

Gen took Therese, who was sitting by her bedside, by the hand and held it tightly. 

"I'm glad you are. I doubt I would've been able to do this without you. How is he?"

"I don't know. Mom, Dad and Jeremy are looking after him now. He is so like you. He's got brown hair with brown eyes and he's quite small too." Therese teased. "He's beautiful Gen."

"I'm scared for him."

"We all are. We will get through this. We are all here to support you, Jeremy and your new baby."

Gen began to tell Therese almost every single detail she missed over the last nine months. She told her the baby's name, when she moved in with Jeremy and even when Jeremy and her Dad had "the talk". They had no plans to marry just yet. They wanted to focus on the baby first.

"Are you waiting for Carol to ask you to marry her?" Gen joked.

"Well, we have talked about marriage and I'd marry her tomorrow if I could but I'm just afraid of not being financially ready yet."

"Therese, you love her and by the sound of it, she loves you. That's all there really is to marriage." 

"I better go check on the baby."

Just as Therese walked out, Jeremy and her Dad walked in to be with Gen.

Therese walked up behind her Mother and hugged her.

"Are you alright Honey?"

"I'm just tired Mom. I'm tired and I'm worried."

"We all are. You can go in if you want?"

 

 

"I can't wait to see the new baby Mommy."

"We will see if we are allowed."

Carol and Rindy walked into the Hospital after changing into dresses. They both wanted to make an impression with Therese's family so Rindy wore a Pink dress and Carol wore a Red one. They stopped at the shop to buy something for Gen, the baby and Therese's parents. They both walked hand in hand down the hallways to find Therese with bags, flowers and balloons in their arms. The hallways seemed never ending. Carol decided to try the INCU. Carol and Rindy walked around the corner of the hallway to find Therese holding the newborn baby. There were tubes that were hooked up to him to keep his heart right. Tears were welling up in the corner of Carol's eyes. She could hear Therese singing a little song to the baby as she walked closer.   

 

_Baby mine, don't you cry._  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes._  
_Rest your head close to my heart,_  
_Never to part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,_  
_Pay no heed what they say._  
_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine._

 

 

_If they knew all about you,_  
_They'd end up loving you, too._  
_All those same people who scold you,_  
_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your hair down to your toes,_  
_You're not much, goodness knows._  
_But, you're so precious to me,_  
_Sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Carol and Rindy walked in quietly as to not disturb the sleeping baby. Carol put one hand on top of Therese's shoulder.

"He's beautiful Angel." Carol whispered as she gave Therese a kiss.

Rindy stood in front of Therese, unsure of what to do.

"Rindy, come here." Therese said. "This is Davidek. It means beloved."

Rindy walked over to Therese to meet Davidek. He was so small. He was born five pounds and five ounces. Carol kneeled down beside Therese to get a better look at the baby. She began to stroke his hair.

"Mommy, what are all of these tubes for?" Rindy asked.

Carol looked to Therese with a lost look.

"Well Rindy." Therese began. "He was born a little different. He needs these tubes right now to keep him healthy."

Rindy just nodded along to everything Therese was saying.

"That's a sight for sore eyes." Therese's Mother said from outside of the door with Mr. Belivet standing right beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Carol said as she fixed herself and extended her hand to them. "I'm Carol."

"I'm Evka and this is my husband Evzenek." Evka said as they both shook Carol's hand. "It's nice to put a face to a name."

"This is my Daughter Rindy."

"Hello Rindy. It's lovely to meet you." Evzenek said as he kneeled down to meet her. "I'm Therese's Dad and this is Therese's Mommy."

Rindy walked over to give them the flowers.

"Thank you sweetheart." Evka said. "Thank you Carol."

"My pleasure." Carol replied.

"Therese, I think it's time you go home and get some rest?" Evka asked. 

"Gen needs me here though." 

"You will be able to help her more after a full nights rest. We will stay here for a few more hours and Jeremy will be here all night. She is safe here." Evzenek said.

Therese got up with Davidek in her arms and placed him back in his cot. She placed a light kiss on the top of his head before leaving with Carol, Rindy and the rest of the presents still in their hands. They passed by Gens room to say goodbye. Therese knocked on the door. Jeremy got up and helped Gen out of bed.

"Gen, Jeremy, this is Carol and Rindy."

Gen walked over to hug Carol. They embraced in a tight hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both. Therese has been raving on about you two." 

"Congratulations Gen. I'm so happy for you all. You did a great job."

"You must be Rindy." Gen said as she sat in her seat beside the bed. "Therese has told me so much about you. You're so much bigger than I thought."

Rindy stood close to her Mother with a big smile on her face. Carol gave Rindy the balloons and Chocolates to give to Jeremy.

"Thank you SweetPea."

Rindy began to yawn.

"I think that's our cue to leave. I will be back first thing in the morning." Therese said as she hugged Gen and Jeremy goodbye.

"I better go see my son now anyway. It was lovely to meet you both."

Therese, Carol and Rindy stopped in a little Diner across from the Hospital to get something to eat. They all hardly spoke a word to each other as they were so tired. They hailed for a Taxi to bring them back to Therese's house. It was a long day and they all needed their sleep. Carol and Rindy had taken a shower earlier so now it was Therese's turn. The House was small yet compact. After getting dressed Therese went into her room to find Carol reading a bedtime story to Rindy. Rindy had fallen asleep in Therese's bed just before the end of the book. Luckily there was a mattress beside the bed that Carol and Therese were sleeping on. After kissing Rindy goodnight, they both climbed into bed, with Therese snuggling into Carol's neck and their arms intertwined.

"Angel?" Carol whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Carol." Therese whispered softly as she fell asleep.

"I love you so much Therese."


	18. Hope

Carol woke up to find Rindy had snuck in between herself and Therese last night. Rindy fell asleep on Therese's chest. It was a sight she could behold forever. Carol decided to try and get up without disturbing the two Sleeping Beauties.  

"Carol?" Therese murmured.  

"Yes darling?"  

"What time is it?" 

"Almost 07:15 AM."  

This made Therese get up and start getting ready. She accidentally woke up Rindy with her.  

"I better go to the Hospital. They will be waiting on me."  

"Are you sure that your parents came home last night? I didn't hear them." 

"I heard them get ready again this morning. I must of fallen back to sleep. Are you guys coming again today or will I meet you later?" 

"I want to see the baby again Mommy." 

"We will later darling. First we need to get breakfast and clean up. You better go ahead Therese. I will fix everything here." 

"I can't ask that of you. I will stay for as long as I can."  

"Therese, I'd rather you go. They need you there." 

Carol got up off of the bed and took Therese in her arms. Therese held on tight as if she never wanted to let go. Rindy got up to hug Therese also. 

"I love you guys." Therese whispered.  

After finishing up getting ready, Therese headed out the door with her bag in her hand. She hailed for a Taxi, got in and left for the Hospital. After pulling up outside the Hospital, Evka was standing just outside of the payphone. She looked a little distressed. 

"Therese, thank God you're here."  

"Mom? What happened?" 

"Davidek had to be taken in for an emergency operation just now. I rang the house phone to ring you but Carol told me you were on the way so I just told her. We thought we had lost him. His heart gave out and he stopped breathing." Evka explained as she barely fought back the tears.  

"Ok." Therese said while taking her Mother by the hand and trying to gather up the information. "We have to go in for Gen now." 

Therese walked through the white hallway, shaking, while holding hands with her Mother. She met her Father, Gen and Jeremy sitting inside of Gens room while Evka went to get a drink. She ran to Gens bed to give her a hug.

"Thank God you're here. He was just revived before he went in." Gen whispered.

Therese could do nothing but hold Gen in her arms. Evka arrived back with a cup of Coffee for Therese and herself.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" Evzenek asked.

"A couple of hours at least." Jeremy replied.

"I better call Carol." Therese said.

"She already knows Honey." Evka said while trying to reassure the already shaken Therese. "I told her, remember? She will be here when she can."

Jeremy went outside to get two more seats for the room. Therese stayed sitting on the bed holding a worried Gen. They all tried to distract themselves in little ways. Jeremy kept trying to talk to Gen about anything, Evka kept roaming the hallways, Evzenek tried playing cards with Therese. Nothing really worked. Almost two hours had passed and nothing was still heard from the Operating Room. Gen walked out to the hallway with the help of Jeremy.

"I love that dress on you." Evzenek said. 

"Thanks Dad, Rindy picked it out for me and Carol bought it. I always liked Blue and Black but I never thought they would go well on a checkered dress until now."

"You really love Carol, don't you?"

"She's the one Dad. I know she is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't imagine my life without her now. I want to spend my life with her."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I saw the way she looked at you yesterday. It's the same way I look at your Mother and realise how lucky we are."

"I need to call her. I'll be back in a moment."

Therese got up from her seat and went outside to the payphone to call home. Just as she went outside, Rindy ran up to meet Therese with Carol following behind. With Rindy in Therese's arms they embraced in a hug that would last for decades.

"How is he?" Carol asked after they broke.

"I don't know. He's been in there quite a long time. I was just going to call you."

Carol took Therese by the hand and lead both of them inside. Carol could feel the sense of nervousness and worry in Therese's emotions. She didn't like her that way. She put her arm around Therese to give her reassurance. This made Therese feel safer.

"You go ahead into the room Angel. I'll get us something to eat."

Therese brought Rindy into Gens room where Gen, Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek were all sitting down. Carol brought back Cakes, Scones and Sandwiches for everyone to eat. Carol sat down on the side of the armchair that Therese and Rindy were sharing. Evzenek decided to show Rindy some magic tricks like making a card disappear and making money show up behind her ear. Rindy loved it. Over another hour had passed with still no news of the baby. Evka and Carol decided to get some fresh air and talk together.

"Carol, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for Therese." Evka said as they got outside.

"I'm not going to lie." Carol started off nervously. "I love your daughter. I would do anything for her. I just hope I can make her as happy as she deserves to be." 

"You already have." 

This gave Carol a big smile on her face. Evzenek came running out of the door after them both and told them to come back inside. They went in to find out that Jeremy and Gen had been called out by the Doctors. After patiently waiting for about ten minutes. Jeremy arrived back with some news. 

"He's ok." Jeremy said with tears in his eyes. 

They all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank the Heavens." Evka proclaimed. 

"They fixed the murmur in his heart. He will have challenges as he grows older but he will live."

Evzenek ran up to hug Jeremy as Carol and Therese got up to hug Evka.

"Where's Gen?" Asked Rindy.

"She is in with him now. You can see him later if you want?" Jeremy replied as he went over to her.

Rindy nodded. Carol walked over to Jeremy to hug him and Therese couldn't help but cry. After a few more hours, once Davidek was ready, he was removed from the Operating Room back to the INCU. Carol, Therese and Rindy tidied up Gens room a little bit while the others went to go see the baby.

"I'm so tired." Said Therese as she sat down in the seat.

"Why don't you go home and rest for a little while?" Asked Carol.

"They need me here."

"Therese, you do too much for people."

"How's Abby and Dixie?"

Carol sat down on the bed.

"I called them yesterday. They're both doing well." 

Gen, Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek all arrived back from the INCU to give Therese her time with the baby. Carol took Rindy in her arms while holding Therese's hand. As they arrived in, they saw Davidek lying in his cot. They couldn't lift him, only look at him. Carol and Rindy took one side of the cot while Therese took the other. All they could do was look in awe in him.

"He's definitely a fighter." Therese said.

"He gets that from you." Carol replied.

Therese let her happy tears roll down from her eyes.

"I never noticed how you two matched with your Purple dresses."

"Rindy picked them out. I think she has an eye for Fashion."

"That she does."

"I don't know what I would do without you two."

Rindy got down from Carol and made her way over to Therese to hold her hand. Davidek stirred for a bit and opened his eyes to look at Rindy. Therese kneeled down beside Rindy. Carol looked on with love for the three of them.

"He's looking at you Rindy. He's saying hello."

"Hello." Rindy said. "Are you his Mommy, Therese?" 

"No. I'm his God-Mother. Just like Abby is to you." 

"Can I call you Mommy?"

This took Carol and Therese by surprise. 

"Yes. Yes, you can." Therese replied while hugging Rindy with a beaming smile.

Carol and Therese's hearts started bursting with joy.


	19. Peace

Carol walked into Gens room to see how she was doing. She had left Rindy in with Therese when Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek entered the INCU.  

"How are you doing?" Carol asked as she sat next to Gen. 

"I'm doing ok. In a bit of pain but it's manageable." Gen replied while eating some soup. "I'm really scared though. I don't even know what I'm scared of most to be honest with you." 

"Every Mother has her fears and worries. It comes natural. As does love. Davidek is in really safe hands here. My Brother was born with Spina Bifida. We were all scared when he had to use a wheelchair to get around but now he's really successful." 

"What are you saying?"  

"I'm saying that if we restrict our children because of fear instead of love, they might feel that way for everything else themselves. We have a right to fear everything for our children but if we love them and nurture them properly then they will do the same for the world. Davidek has already been through so much already but he's here because of the love of everyone here." 

"I can see why Therese is crazy about you." 

"I don't know who's crazier over who but Rindy seems to love her almost as much as me. She's starting to call her Mommy now." 

"She would love that." 

"I would love to legally make her Mommy to her though." 

"I can see that happening for you two." 

"What about Jeremy? Is he asking you those sort of questions yet?" 

"We have talked about it but we are waiting it out a few years. We need to focus on Davidek first." 

"I understand." 

As Evzenek was holding Davidek, Evka was holding Rindy and she was showing her the views from outside of the Hospital. Jeremy was sitting next to Evzenek and Therese had just returned from getting bottles of water for everyone. 

"Honey, why don't you and Carol take tonight off for yourselves? I'll take Rindy today and tonight." Evka asked Therese. 

"Are you sure Mom? I'll stay here as long as you need me here?" 

"It's alright. Everyone is doing fine here. Go home and rest now before you fall down."  

"Thanks Mom." 

Therese walked down the hallways to Gens room and called Carol out. 

"Is everything alright Angel?"  

"Do you want to have a date night tonight? My Mom and Dad will take Rindy?" Therese asked with her arms around Carol's hips.  

"Of course but I want to get stuff in town before I meet you." 

"I'm going now for a little rest so I'll meet you later." 

   
 

Therese said her goodbyes to everyone and left for home. Therese walked outside to have a look at the few shops that were around the Hospital. One was a Vintage shop with a coat that caught her eye. It was a long, Golden, faux fur coat. She had to get it for Carol. As she arrived back home she could imagine herself being married to Carol and coming home to her and their kids from a long days work. It was perfect. She made her way into her single bed bedroom to get changed. She lay on side that Carol slept on of the mattress. She could still smell her perfume. Therese fell asleep for what seemed like ages. After about two hours, Therese woke to the feeling of a hand on her arm. She knew that feeling. She woke to see the Blonde beauty lying down with her, looking at her. 

"Angel?" Carol whispered. 

Therese said nothing and put her hand on Carols cheek to bring her closer for a kiss. Therese slowly slipped underneath Carol while putting one hand on her back and keeping the other on her cheek.  

"Is there anyone else here?" 

"All still at the hospital." 

"Good. Shut the door." Therese demanded. 

After Carol shut the door, Therese got up after her. She pressed Carol's back up against the door. 

"What has gotten into you?" Carol breathed as Therese was nibbling on her neck. 

"Seeing you with my family these last couple of days, well, words can't show you how much I love you for what you've done." 

"Sweet Lord have mercy."  

Therese lead Carol back to the mattress. Carol slipped underneath Therese as they kissed with so much passion and love for each other. 

"Can I?" Therese whispered seductively as she played with the zipper of Carols dress. 

"I'm forever yours for the taking." 

Therese slowly took off Carols dress revealing her nude bra and underwear. Therese kissed and nipped at Carols neck until there was no more places to mark. Carol kept running her fingers through Therese's hair and up and down her back. Therese slipped her hands behind Carols back to unhook her bra. Carol's bra came off quickly and revealed her gorgeous chest. Carol tried to regain control of Therese but Therese was insistent on pleasuring Carol. This turned Carol on even more. With Carol lying flat on her back, Therese put her mouth to Carols chest. Her kisses were soft, yet passionate and very gentle. Therese began to suck at Carols hard nipple and swirled it around in her mouth. This teased Carol and she knew it. Therese never took her mouth off of Carol as she made her way down Carols body. Therese slowly took off Carol's underwear. Carol opened her legs slightly to give Therese access. Therese was soft and passionate. It was the way Carol liked it. Carols breathing turned to panting as Therese went deeper and harder. Carol, subconsciously, wrapped her legs around Therese as Therese was feeling Carol was getting close. Carol was so close to hyperventilating that she had to grab Therese's hand. Therese used her other hand to use her fingers to penetrate Carol with. Carol was almost there. She needed Therese so much that tears started to flow down her eyes. Carols back arched and arched until it couldn't anymore. Therese went deeper and harder one more time until Carol finally let out a scream. Carols back made it's way slowly back down onto the mattress. Her legs were shaking and every ounce of her wetness went down onto Therese. With her fingers still inside of Carol, teasing her, Therese kissed her way back up Carols body. Stopping at the collarbone, Therese continued to tease Carol by penetrating her with her fingers. Therese made her way to Carols sensitive spot on her neck to heighten Carols pleasure. Carols hips thrusted themselves forward onto Therese's hand as her neck and back arched for one more orgasm. The bed was soaked from Carol. As Carol let out her last moan, Therese kept kissing and sucking at Carols neck. After Carol came down from her high, Therese moved Carol on her side and became her big spoon.

"I think I need to get tested after that." Therese whispered as she nibbled Carols ear.

Carol let out a gentle laugh.

"Now it's my turn." Carol said as she lay on her back coming face to face with Therese.

"No."

"No?"

"Beautiful, I can't think you enough for what you have done for me these last couple of days. I can't imagine living my life without you."

"You will never have to imagine that."

"I have something for you."

Therese got up to get the bag at the side of her bed. Carol quickly put back on all of her clothing. Therese stood up and gave Carol the coat she had bought her. Carols eyes grew bigger at the sight of this amazing coat.

"Angel, this is so beautiful. You didn't have to do this." Carol said as she put the coat on and started dancing around in it.

"I know. I was hoping you would wear it for our date tonight?"

"Of course I will. I love it."

Carol took Therese's cheeks in her hands and gave her a kiss so light it would melt.

"I should get cleaned up first before we go out."

As Carol waited downstairs, fixed her makeup and put a little gift that she had bought for Therese into her pocket, Therese brushed her teeth, put on her own make up, put on a Red Shirt, Black Pants and Shoes.

"Let's go." Carol said nervously as Therese came down the stairs.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I saw a nice place not too far from here but I'll keep it a surprise."

"You're full of surprises." Therese said as Carol winked at her.

Carol and Therese walked hand in hand down the streets. It was getting quite dark. Carol asked that they stop on the way for a few drinks and Sandwiches. After stopping at the shop, Therese noticed Carol was barely keeping eye contact. This was worrying her. Carol noticed the worry and put her hand over Therese's shoulder to calm her. 

"I can see you're worried?"

"Yes. Are you ok?"

"Of course. I've never been better."

As they walked up some hills, they finally arrived at their destination. It looked like the place they had been on on their first date. Carol and Therese both put their drinks and Sandwiches down. They had eaten some along the way.

"Oh my God, Carol. This place is so beautiful." Therese said as she looked out onto the lit up Highway.

"It's not as beautiful as you, Angel." Carol said as she got ready.

"I would doubt that."

"I wouldn't."

"Carol? What are you doing? Carol? Wait, what? Oh my gosh?" Were they only words Therese could say as she turned and saw Carol.

Carol was on one knee with a ring in her hand.


	20. Should We Tell Them?

"Therese before you say anything, I need to say this." Carol said as she looked up to Therese, both with tears in their eyes. "I never thought I would want to marry again until I met you so I guess everything comes full circle? I know you're young but it will kill me if I can't say this. During this last year I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else and for the last few months, I know that I don't want too. You are the sweetest, kindest most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. Rindy loves you more than anything else and I want to give you everything that you deserve and so much more. There aren't as many people who get to marry their soulmates but I'm hoping that that's what I would get to do? Therese Belivet, will you marry me?" 

"Yes." Therese cried out as she kneeled down in front of Carol. "I will do so much more because you're my soulmate too. I know I'm young but I don't care. I know what I want out of life and I wouldn't say no to you for anything. Yourself and Rindy are a part of my family now and I can't imagine being without you guys now. I love you so much Carol. Yes. I will marry you." 

Carol put the Ring on Therese. It was a Silver Fourteen Karat Diamond Ring that Therese could almost see her reflection in. Therese quickly wrapped her arms around Carols neck and planted a kiss on her. They kissed like never before and never wanted to let go. It was like when they first kissed. Carol broke the kiss to properly wrap Therese in her arms. Therese sat in between Carols legs to look out at the view. It was dark with only lights on the streets. Gorgeous. With them both relaxed with each other, all they could do was breathe the air in around them.  

"I want to stay here forever." Carol whispered as she nibbled at Therese's ear. 

"I wish we could but Rindy will be away from her family." 

"Anyway, we have the rest of our lives together and that's so much better than looking at this view. I get to look at you." 

"Do you remember the night Abby got married?" 

"I do. They got married only about a month after their engagement. Why?" 

"It was the night I knew you were the one for me. I couldn't help but imagine that was you and I up at the Altar." Therese was saying while Carol was kissing her neck, holding it, rubbing it and rubbing her hand up and down the front of Therese's body, spurring her on. "I mean, I guess I always knew but that was a given for me."  

"Do you remember how wet I made you that night and how bad I made you beg?" 

"It was wonderful torture." 

"I can make that happen again for you. Would you like me too?" 

"Yes. Here?"  

"Here." 

Carol slowly grazed the inside of Therese's thigh and slowly started to undo the button of Therese's pants. Therese relaxed her body down on Carol. She wanted to do nothing but let Carol take control of her. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Therese breathed out as Carol bit a sensitive point in her neck. 

"I want to make you scream so loudly that everyone in the town can hear you. I want everyone down in the town to see that they can't have you." Carol said as she kept one hand on Therese's neck and the other going in to play with her Breasts. "I want them to see that you're my Fiancée, that I have the most beautiful woman in the world and that they wouldn't even come close to the both of us."  

Carol slowly unbuttoned Therese's Shirt with one hand and made her way inside her Pants. She began to rub the outside of her Clit while still having one hand on Therese's neck and biting it. 

"Please.... Please Carol...." 

"Please what?" Carol whispered as she continued to torture Therese.

"I want you to make me scream."

"Angel, we are only getting started."

Carol pushed Therese onto her back to take more control of her. Therese sat up slightly, only to have her Shirt and Bra taken off slowly by Carol. Carol made sure that she did not miss an ounce of Therese's face, neck and chest to mark. She grabbed both of Therese's legs and took off her Shoes. Once Therese's Pants came off, Carol made her way towards Therese's abdomen. She kissed, nipped and sucked until Therese could barely breathe.

"Carol, I need too.... I have too.... Make me.... Quick.... Please."

"As you wish." 

Carol went full force into Therese with her mouth. Carol made sure that every single ounce of Therese went onto her. She slowly slipped her first finger inside and then her second. Before Carol knew it, Therese's body had almost lost control. Carol kept one hand on Therese's stomach to keep her in control.

"Carol."

"Say my name louder!"

"Carol!!"

"Louder!"

"CAROL!!!! HOLY SHIT. MAKE ME ORGASM PLEASE!!!!" Therese screamed loud enough so that the town could hear her.

Just as quickly as Therese screamed, Carol was on her like a shot. Therese let out one last huge gasp that lead her to have to catch her breath. As Therese came down from her high, Carol couldn't me more than pleased to what she had just done. 

"Well?" Carol asked as she made her way up to be beside Therese. 

"I think the town is getting too familiar with your name." Therese joked.

"That was for earlier."

Carol gathered Therese's clothes and helped her get dressed. After getting dressed, Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's body. 

"Do you think that we should tell people straight away?" 

"I think the focus should be on your Sister for now? We will tell people before we leave in a few weeks."

"You're right. Let's go home."

Therese and Carol made their way back to Therese's house. It was getting quite late and they were going to be up early in the morning so they decided to head to bed. They made their way back to Therese's room to find Rindy asleep on the Mattress. Therese got the box off of Carol, put the ring back in it and put the box in a drawer. They both got dressed and climbed in to be with Rindy, on either side of her.

"Goodnight Angel." Carol whispered.

"Carol? What's it like to be pregnant?" Therese asked while stroking Rindy's hair.

"It's one of the best feelings in the world. You're creating life. The labor isn't the greatest but every morning sickness, cravings and bad pains will so be worth it in the end. Why?"

"I'm thinking either I would carry or we could adopt? Would you carry again?" 

"Maybe once more? I've been thinking about adoption too."

"I want to adopt Rindy if that's alright? I will not take custody away from Harge but it's something I've thought of doing for quite some time. If you don't want me too, it's ok?"

"Of course. We would love that." Carol said while placing a kiss on both Therese's and Rindy's head. "We could try both?"

"Both sounds perfect. I love you, Carol. More than life itself."

"I love you more, Angel."

"Not possible."

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible."

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Angel." 


	21. It Is Time

Carol woke up early to the sounds of someone moving around downstairs. She was up earlier than Therese and Rindy. She didn't want to disturb them so she quietly slipped out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Evka was already dressed in a tracksuit and was tidying up downstairs.  

"Good Morning Carol." Evka said. 

"Good Morning. Do you need a hand?" 

"No thank you. Make yourself something to eat. They said that Gen might be coming home today so I'm trying to get cleaned up. Davidek won't be home for another couple of weeks."  

"I'll make you something to eat. What would you like?" 

"Nothing, I can't eat right now." 

"You have to eat. You need your energy for Gen today." 

"I can't. I don't have the time."  

"I'll make you something anyway. It will be there if you want it? Tea with Scrambled Egg on Toast sound good?" 

"Please." 

"No problem." Carol said as she made the food for the two of them. "Is there any news on Davidek?"  

"He's doing well so that's good. Like I said, we are hoping to have him home in a couple of weeks." 

"Where's Evzenek?" 

"He's still sleeping. He can sleep for days on end." 

"Now I know where Therese gets it from. What did you do last night?"  

"Well, Gen wanted some time alone with the baby so we took Rindy to McDonald's and we watched Pinocchio when we got home. She really is your double Carol. She's so sweet and she loves you and Therese." Evka said as Carol just finished making the Breakfast. 

These words made Carol have Butterflies in her stomach. 

"I love your Daughter more than anything else in the entire world. I would do anything to make her happy."  

"You already have, more than you know."  

Carol sat down at the small Kitchen table, eating her breakfast. They felt no need for much conversation. They felt comfortable in their silences. Evka was just finishing up cleaning when Carol got up to clean up after herself. Evka sat down while Carol cleaned.  They heard running of little feet coming down the stairs. 

"Mommy!!" Rindy said as she ran towards her Mother for a big hug. 

"Good morning my Princess. How did you sleep?"  

"Good." 

"Good. Now let's get you breakfast. What would you like?" 

"Soldiers." 

"Soldiers?"  

"Oh. I made Rindy these things called Soldiers last night. It's where you take two slices of Toast with Butter, slice them and dip them in an Egg." Evka responded. "I'll make them for her." 

"Thank you Evka."  

Carol made her way upstairs to see if Therese was awake. She wasn't. As Therese was laying on her right side, Carol got under the blankets and in behind her. She wrapped Therese in her arms and slowly kissed her neck. 

"Carol?" Therese whispered. 

"Wake up Fiancée. Your Sister is coming home today." 

"Was last night a dream?" 

"No but it was very like one." 

Therese turned to be on her back and to look at Carol. 

"Good. Are we alone?" 

"Not today Angel." Carol said as Therese playfully pouted. "We better get ready." 

Before they got up, Therese wrapped her arms around Carol and kissed her. 

"Oh God." 

"What is it Angel?" 

"Your chest of full of Hickeys." Therese laughed. 

"I know but your neck is even worse. At least I can cover these up." 

"Carol, do you think we are being a bit too careless with sex?" 

"Maybe a little? Why? What are you thinking?"  

"Well, the first time and the last few times we had sex, we didn't use protection. We didn't get tested yet either. I'd rather us be safe than sorry." 

"I'll tell you what, we will try and make an appointment with the Doctors at the Hospital today and we will do it together. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

Therese grabbed Carols face and planted a quick kiss on her before they both got up. Therese grabbed White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Runners out of her Wardrobe. Carol grabbed her Red T-Shirt from the top of the Wardrobe when something fell on her head. 

"Ouch." 

"Are you ok Beautiful?" Therese asked while putting her Runners on at the end of her Bed.  

"Therese? What's this?" Carol asked as she picked up the little box. 

"Oh no."  

Therese ran to shut the door and almost started to panic. 

"Therese?"  

Carol walked slowly over to Therese, who had her head down. Therese looked up to a very close standing Carol and tried to calmly explain what she had been planning. 

"Carol, listen. I was planning on proposing to you before we left. I was going to take you out to a nice place and then go for a stroll in the Park."  

Therese could see the tears start to form in Carols eyes. 

"Therese, I can't believe I ruined this." Carol said while fighting back tears. 

"You know what? You didn't." 

Therese quickly cleaned up the rest of her room. With the Curtains still shut, her room was still a bit dark. Therese grabbed a small Paper Bag from her Drawer. She flickered on the small overhead lights and put the Mattress on top of her Bed. The setting was close to perfect. She ran outside of her bedroom to call Rindy upstairs. 

"Angel, what are you doing?"  

"You'll see."  

Rindy came running up the stairs after Therese had called her. She shut the door with all three of them inside. 

"Mom? What's going on?" Rindy asked Therese. 

Therese grabbed both of their hands and lead them to the Centre of her room. 

"Ok." Therese started nervously as she took the box from Carol, put the paper bag beside her and got on one knee. "Carol, I've been wanting to do this for a while. I never thought for one second that when you walked through Mr. Tuckers door that my life would change forever but in another sense, I knew something great was about to happen. For every adventure that's going to happen in my life, I want the two of you to be there. I won't ever stop loving you guys. Carol, every time I see you, my heart grows with more love and compassion than I ever thought I could give. Carol Aird, will you marry me?"  

"Yes." Carol cried out as a Silver, Eighteen Karat Engagement Ring was placed on her hand. 

Therese stood up to embrace Carol in a kiss and a hug. Rindy hugged both of her Mommies. Therese got back down on one knee and faced Rindy. Therese got out a Red Lollipop Ring for Rindy. It was her favourite Sweet. 

"Ok. Rindy, now that your Mommy and I are engaged, we can't tell anyone just yet. It will be our secret for a while and I trust you with that. I want to legally be your Mommy for as long as I live. I swear to be the second most embarrassing but the most loving parent you could ever ask for." Therese teased. "I always wanted a Child and now I have the best one anyone could ever ask for. Rindy, will you legally be my Daughter?" 

"Yes Mommy." Rindy replied with tears as Therese put the Ring on her.  

They all embraced for one Giant hug. 

"Therese? What's going on in there?" Evka asked while knocking on Therese's door.  

"Nothing Mom. We'll be out in a minute."  

"I think we should sort out this who's going to be Mommy, Mom or Mama situation?" Carol asked while sitting on the bed with Therese and Rindy. "What do you think Darling?"  

"I think Therese should be Mama and you should be Mommy." Rindy replied while eating her Lollipop.  

"I'd love that." Therese said while giving Carol a kiss and Rindy a hug. "Rindy, you have to swear not to tell anyone yet." 

"I swear."  

"Alright, my future Daughter, let's get you dressed to go." 

"You go down and get something to eat Angel. I'll dress Rindy."  

Therese ran into her parents room, so full of excitement but she knew she couldn't tell them just yet. Her Father had just woken up and her Mother was cleaning up the room. Therese said nothing but hugged them both individually.  

"Honey, what has gotten into you? How come you're so happy?" Evzenek asked as he got up to hug his Daughter. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a great home, a great job and a wonderful family. Life couldn't be better." Therese said excitingly as she left her parents bedroom.  

"She gets all of that from you." Evka joked at her Husband. 

Therese decided to make herself some Cereal with Orange Juice. Evzenek came down dressed in a Brown Pants, Brown Shirt and his grey hair combed over.  

"What time are we picking up Gen?" Therese asked as she ate her Breakfast.  

"We will be leaving as soon as we are finished Breakfast." Evzenek replied after getting his ready and sitting next to his Daughter with the same Breakfast. 

Rindy came downstairs in a Pink dress with her Ring while Carol followed without hers. Evka came down stairs a few minutes afterwards. Therese and Evzenek finished up their Breakfast just as they were about to leave. They all headed out the door and into the car. It was a Vauxhall Zafira for seven people. Carol got in the very back with Rindy, Therese sat in the middle seats while her parents took the front. Therese looked behind to see Carol holding Rindy in her arms. She was so lucky with her family. They pulled up outside the Hospital and got out. They went into the Hospital to find Gen and Jeremy sitting in the Nursery with Davidek in Gens arms.

"How is he doing?" Evka asked.

"He's doing fine. He's not strong enough to come home yet. Hopefully soon." Gen replied.

"Have you Guys packed yet?" Therese asked.

"Not yet." Jeremy replied. "I think we better get moving." 

"I don't want too." Gen said while starting to cry.

"Sweetheart, you have too." Evzenek said trying to calm his daughter. "It's what's best right now."

Gen placed Davidek back in his Cot to go get packed. Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek followed. 

After they all left, Carol sat beside the Cot looking in at the Baby.

"I will go see if a Doctor is available." Therese whispered to Carol.

After Therese left, Rindy sat up on her Mother's lap to look at Davidek.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Carol asked. 

"Yes. Is he coming home with us?"

"Not today Darling. He has to stay here a little while." 

"Can I have one?"

"Have what Darling?"

"A little Brother?" 

"One day."

Therese walked back into the room. 

"They said tomorrow after twelve we could do them." Therese said to Carol.

"Thank you Angel."

"Mommy? When is Daddy coming to get me?"

"He will be here in about two weeks Sweetheart. Remember? You get to go on another Holiday to Grandma Vivian and Grandpa Joe?" Carol replied.

"Is he stopping over here first?" Therese asked with Davidek in her arms.

"To get Rindy? Yes. Then we will have a few more days with your family. Therese? Can I hold him?" 

Therese nodded. Rindy came down off of her Mother's lap so she could hold Davidek. Therese picked Rindy up in her arms. Evka came in and said that Gen was all packed but would like some moments alone with Davidek. Gen and Jeremy came in a few minutes afterwards while Evzenek loaded up the car with their bags. Carol gave Davidek to Gen. Therese, Carol, Rindy and Evka left them to let them have some alone time.

"Come on Rindy. I'll take you out to the car." Evka said.

Rindy took Evka's hand while Carol and Therese stayed watching Davidek through the window for a little while longer.

"Rindy wants a little Brother." Carol whispered.

"I don't know if my Womb is ready for that yet." Therese joked.

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's waist.

"That's alright. We can wait until after we're married."

"Yes please." Therese said as her body shuttered.

"What?"

"It's just the way you said 'married'. It sounds perfect." 

"It is perfect." 

Carol pulled Therese around for a kiss. Therese took Carol's hand and lead her back to the car. Gen and Jeremy followed shortly after.


	22. Not Long Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Judy Garland

_Two Weeks Later_  

Rindy woke up screaming and crying in the middle of the night with sweat pouring down her face. 

"Shh, shh, Rindy. It's ok." Carol said while cradling her Daughter. "It was only a dream."  

Therese was fast asleep right next to Rindy. 

"Mommy, I'm scared." Rindy whispered. 

"About what Baby?" 

"The Monsters."  

"What Monsters?" 

"The Monsters that were on the Plane with us." 

"There were no Monsters on the Plane." 

"Well those bad People acted like Monsters." 

"Oh Darling. Those weren't Monsters. Just badly behaved people. Sometimes people are mean when they don't understand things. That doesn't really mean they are bad people. They just act bad." 

Therese woke up silently to find Carol cradling Rindy. Therese stayed silent as not to disturb them. 

"Sing me something Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Of course Baby." 

Carol sang a song as she cradled Rindy back to sleep. 

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_    
_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_    
_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue_    
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_  

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_    
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_    
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_    
_Away above the chimney tops_    
_That's where you'll find me_  

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_    
_Birds fly over the rainbow_    
_Why then, oh why can't I?_    
_If happy little bluebirds fly_    
_Beyond the rainbow_    
_Why, oh why, can't I?_  

Therese started to rub Rindy's back as she drifted back off to sleep. Therese put the covers back over Rindy as Carol put her back down. 

"I never thought I'd be so lucky Carol." Therese whispered as she leaned over to kiss Carol.  

"Oh Therese, you have no idea how lucky I got when I met you. It scares me how much I love you. You really want Children?" Carol said as she noticed Therese stroking Rindy's hair. 

"With you and only you." 

"Well I'll warn you, you don't get a lot of sleep or time to yourself but they're one of the most magical things in my opinion." 

"I've seen that. Let's do it then." 

"What?" 

"Let's have Children. I want some and you want more. After the wedding?" Therese said while holding Carol's hand and looking at Rindy. 

"I can't wait. Want to tell people about the engagement soon?" 

"Only family for now." 

   
 

 _Several hours later_  

At the Hospital, Therese, Evzenek, Gen and Jeremy were getting ready for Davidek to come home. Everything was almost ready when Therese heard a female voice calling her name. The Woman was of Dark Skin Colour, Tall and Slim. It was the Doctor she had been talking to a couple of weeks prior. 

"Ms. Belivet?" 

"Yes?"  

"I have the results of yours and Carols tests."  

Therese sat outside of Gen's room awaiting for what the Doctor had to say. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Not at all. I just said I'd catch you before ringing you to tell you that everything is perfect. All the tests came back clear but I do have more pamphlets if you'd like them on how to stay safe during Sex while still enjoying it?" 

"Oh thank you." Therese said while receiving the pamphlets. 

Gen and Jeremy walked out of the room with Davidek in his Car Seat. 

"Dad is waiting for us outside Therese." Gen said.  

"Alright. It was so nice to meet you."  

The Doctor reciprocated Therese's extended handshake. 

"Bye now." The Doctor replied. 

   
 

"THEY'RE HERE." Shouted Evka. 

Rindy and Carol came running from the Backyard. While Gen and Jeremy's place was getting refurbished, they decided to stay at Gen's parents house for a while. There were 'Hi's', 'Hello's' and 'Welcome Homes' all around. Carol, Therese, Gen, Davidek and Rindy all sat in The Living Room. 

"He's a bit hungry so I'll have to feed him now." Gen said as she began to breastfeed.  

"Mommy, what's he doing?" Rindy asked Carol. 

"He's feeding Darling. Women produce Milk which helps them feed the Baby." 

"Carol, could I talk to you a second?" Therese asked. 

"Of course." 

Therese and Carol walked into the small hallway so no one could hear them. 

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to tell Gen about us now."  

"Angel? Are you sure? I want to but I want to make sure it's ok first." 

"Yes. We don't have to tell the others right now. I feel like she deserves to know." 

"Let's do it." 

They both walked into the room together. Gen was finished feeding Davidek and was burping him on her shoulder. Rindy was now reading a Book in the corner of the room. 

"Gen? Carol and I have something to tell you." Therese said nervously as she sat beside Gen and Carol sat on the other side. "We wanted to tell you first because we didn't want to take attention away from you or Davidek." 

"You're scaring me." Gen said with concern. 

"We're engaged." Therese whispered. 

"WHAT???? ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS????" Gen shouted with Glee. 

"Yes but no one knows yet." Carol said trying to calm her. "You're the first one that we have told." 

Jeremy came rushing in after he heard Gen shout. 

"What? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked with concern.

Carol, Therese, Gen and Rindy all sat there speechless without having a clue on what to say.

"Nothing Sweetheart." Gen said trying to reassure him.

"Ok? Want anything to eat or drink?" He asked. 

"Stir Fry please." Gen replied while getting weird faces from Carol and Therese. "My cravings are still a bit weird."

"Well you kept that quiet." Therese joked after Jeremy left. 

"When are you going to tell people? Who are you going to tell?"

"Not for another few weeks for our Aunt's, Uncles and Cousins. I'm hoping to tell Mom and Dad soon though."

"Rindy already knows and I don't plan on telling Abby or any of my family until we get back."

"Besides Gen, we have your Party to look forward too tomorrow night. All of our family will be there for you, Jeremy and Davidek." Therese said trying to reassure Gen. 

"You're right." Gen said.

 

It was time for dinner so everybody had decided to sit inside the Sitting Room and just enjoy themselves. They had watched movies and ate the entire time while playing Games also. Since Rindy had woken up the night before, she was getting pretty tired early so she went to bed around the same time as Davidek. Rindy had said her 'Goodnights' to everybody before Therese brought her up to Bed. Gen and Jeremy had taken Davidek to Bed in Gen's room. Therese dressed Rindy in her little White Pyjamas and tucked her into Bed with the hall light on outside. Just before Therese had left the room, Rindy started calling her.

"Mama?" 

"Yes Little Beauty?"

"I love you."

"I love you so much Rindy. Goodnight my Little Girl."

Gen had been staying outside the entire time listening to the conversation while Jeremy went downstairs. As Therese walked outside of her room, Gen wrapped her in a hug. Therese held her tight. They both walked downstairs and into the Sitting Room together. With her Parents sitting together, as well as Gen and Jeremy, Therese decided to sit with Carol, wrap herself in Carol's arms and not leaving them for the entire night.


	23. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender's Blue - Cinderella 2015

The next day was quite hectic as everybody was preparing for the party tonight. Carol, Evzenek and Rindy went out to get food, while Therese, Evka and Jeremy all stayed behind to clean up. Gen stayed resting on the couch with Davidek. While Gen was feeding Davidek, Therese was cleaning around The Living Room. 

"I think you should tell Mom tonight?" Gen whispered loud enough for Therese to hear. 

"What? Are you sure?"  

"Yes. It will take the edge off of lying to people tonight. At least she can help." 

Therese sat beside Gen and Davidek. 

"I'll have to talk to Carol first. She should be fine with it but I don't want to do anything without talking to her first." 

"So, give me the details. I want to know how it happened." 

"Alright." Said Therese 

Therese proceeded to tell Gen EVERYTHING. She didn't even miss out on the time on the Hill and proposing to Carol.  

"I don't think I could ever look at you the same way anymore." Gen said while being overdramatic. 

"To be fair, you're way worse." 

"Yeah, well, at least I got a Baby out of my sex life." Gen teased. 

Therese took Davidek off of Gen to hold him herself. 

"You're lucky. I want Kids with Carol but maybe it would be easier if we were born straight and if one of us was a Guy?" 

"It can't be helped Therese. She loves you and you love her. That's all there is to it. I know that it's going to be harder for you two to have Kids but it will be so worth it." 

Unbeknownst to them, Carol, Rindy and Evzenek came home and Carol stayed outside smiling and listening to every word of the conversation. 

A few hours later, the house was filled with Aunt's, Uncles and Cousins from the Belivet family. Therese and Evka were dressed in their favourite Blue Dresses, Rindy wore a little Green Dress, Carol wore her Red Dress, Gen wore a Grey Suit, Evzenek wore his favourite Brown Cardigan with his Brown Smart Pants and Jeremy wore his Grey Tuxedo. Carol had never seen so many family members in her life. Some of Therese's cousins were as young as seven and played with Rindy. Therese introduced Carol to everyone in the house. There were Drinks and Food to be had by many. Rindy started to feel tired quite late so Carol and Therese had decided to bring her to Bed. They had her changed back into her White Pyjamas. 

"Angel? I heard everything you said today." Carol said while putting Rindy into Bed.  

"You did?" Therese said while shocked. 

"Yes. I want you to tell your Mother when you're ready and I'll be there." 

Evka had gone to the Bathroom and decided to say Goodnight to Rindy.  

"Goodnight Sweet Girl." Evka whispered to Rindy. 

"Mom? I want to show you something." Therese said.  

Evka sat on the edge of the Bed with Carol while Therese decided to get something out to show her Mother. Therese got out the two Boxes that held the Rings and sat beside her Mother. She handed her Mother the Boxes.  

"What is this?" Evka asked. 

"The first one is mine and the second one is Therese's." 

Evka opened up the two Boxes and eventually realised what they were. 

"You aren't? Are you?" Evka squealed with delight. 

"Yes but only Gen knows so we are going to keep it quiet for a while for herself, Jeremy and Davidek. Rindy knows too." 

"I can't believe it. My Daughter is getting married. I'm gaining another Daughter and another Grandchild. I'm so happy." 

Evka hugged Carol and Therese very tightly. Rindy got up to give her new Grandmother a hug. Rindy sat on Evkas lap. 

"We still haven't told anyone now and we don't plan on telling others yet since we want Davidek to be the centre of attention." Therese said. 

"I understand and I'm so happy for the three of you. I'm pretty sure that most of our family know that you two are together anyway." Evka said with glee. 

"I'm tired Mommy."  

"Alright Baby, let's put you to Bed." Carol replied. 

As Carol put Rindy back to Bed, Therese walked outside with her Mother and hugged her. 

"I'm so happy that you're happy Mom. I love you."  

"I love you too Therese." 

Carol came out to hug Evka. Gen came upstairs to put the Baby to Bed. 

"I see they told you. By the way Aunt Anna is drunk and trying to do the Macarena. You know what's she like." Gen joked. 

"Alright. I'll take care of her." Evka said. 

Carol decided to go downstairs with Evka while Therese went with Gen to put Davidek to Bed. Carol decided to go outside to the Backyard to get some air. 

"Hi." Said a mysterious voice from a corner of the Backyard.  

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise anybody else was out here."  

Carol walked up to the Woman who was dressed in a Black Suit and had Shoulder Length Grey Hair. Carol noticed the Woman was coldly eyeing her up and down.  

"Vanessa, Therese's God Mother." Vanessa said as she extended her hand to Carol. 

Carol reciprocated the handshake. 

"Carol Aird, Therese's Girlfriend. Therese had mentioned your name before. Pleased to meet you."  

"I know."  

"Excuse me?" 

"I know who you are." 

"Right?.... How are you enjoying the Party?"  

"I don't like Parties. Too many Children although that shouldn't be a problem for you since you're, shall we say, shopping in the Junior section." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carol asked sternly. 

"I just find it unnatural how a Woman, who is recently divorced to a Man, is now searching for her "soul mate" in a much younger Woman."

"There is nothing unnatural with Therese and I." Carol defended herself. "I love Therese and that's all that matters." 

"Or so you think." 

"Quit it Vanessa." Therese said loudly, walking up to Carol, scaring her and Vanessa. 

Vanessa and Carol didn't even hear Therese come outside.  

"Oh Therese. I was just telling Carol here how lucky she is too have you." 

"I heard everything and I heard enough. What gives you the right to say those things to Carol? I thought you were better than this? I guess I was wrong. Carol may not mean much to you but she's the World to me. She should actually mean a lot more since you're my God Mother. You aren't the same Woman who helped raise me and I wish I had her back. Is this because Uncle John left you for a younger Woman? Well I can see why he did. Those comments make you a despicable woman. Age doesn't matter for me and it shouldn't matter for anyone else as long as they're above age and it's consensual. I love Carol and I'm going to be with her forever whether you're there to support us or not. If you're going to stay then stay for Gen but if you're not then don't think I won't tell anybody about this?"  

Unbeknownst to them, Evka and Evzenek had been listening through the Window the entire time. Evzenek and Evka agreed to do something about it. They both stormed out to the Backyard. 

"She doesn't get a choice Therese." Evzenek demanded. "She has to go, she's not really family anymore since she divorced my Brother and falsely accused him of doing Drugs and assaulting her. We tried to give her a second chance but she's leaving now."  

Vanessa said nothing but turned her back to Therese and Carol. Once she had realised that a crowd of her ex-family members had gathered, she did something nobody thought she would do. She grabbed Therese and shoved her to the ground. Carol came in her defense but Vanessa turned around and punched Carol right in the eye. Evka and Evzenek stood there shocked. As Vanessa tried to take another hit at Carol, Therese got up and pinned Vanessa to the ground. Gen and Jeremy had seen the fight from upstairs and decided to run down and help. Evka and Evzenek had already begun to separate the three of them. Gen and Jeremy pushed through the crowds to help. Jeremy went to check on Carol and Therese, whom Evka had been holding back. Evzenek had been holding Vanessa, who was left with a huge mark across her face from Gen's slap. 

"What happened?" Asked Jeremy. 

There was a few minutes silence between everybody. 

"Well...." Therese started. "Vanessa had been commenting on how unnatural Carol and I are. She made a pretty vile comment on our age differences too." 

No sooner had Therese said that, Vanessa was met with a kick to the Crotch by Gen. Gen slowly made her way up to Vanessa's face. 

"If you come near my family ever again, I swear to God I'll make you suffer." Gen threatened as she whispered. 

"Don't worry Gen, she won't be coming back to us ever again. Ever since my Brother died last year, she has no reason to come back. I'll make sure of it." Evzenek reassured her. 

Evzenek took Vanessa outside the front and left her there. 

"The party is over people." Gen shouted. "I'm sorry about this." 

Gen made her way over to Therese and Carol. All three of them stood there in silence while the crowd disappeared. 

"Let's get you Girl's cleaned up." Evka said. 

Jeremy and Gen stayed outside while the rest went in. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Gen said as tears formed in her eyes. 

"I know. Nobody could have predicted or stopped what was going to happen." Jeremy replied while hugging his Girlfriend. "You're so strong Gen. I love you. We all do." 

"I love you too."  

   
Inside the House there were very few words spoken between everybody. Carol's Eye was getting more red by the minute. Therese had a few scrapes on her arms but nothing major. Carol had decided to freshen up in the Bathroom. Therese brought her up an Icepack to help the Eye. Therese heard Davidek stirring so after she gave Carol the Icepack, she went to check on him. After a few minutes or so, he still wouldn't settle. She picked him up in her Arms to rock him to sleep. She felt a very familiar hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry about tonight Angel." Carol whispered. 

"There isn't anything to be sorry about Carol. Thank you for standing up for me." 

"It is I who should be thanking you. What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to get him back off to sleep. He won't settle." 

"Here, let me try. You go get dressed and I'll follow you in later." 

Carol put down the Icepack she had carried in with her. Therese gave Davidek over to Carol. He still wouldn't settle as she sat down on the Rocking Chair in the corner. She started to sing to him. 

 _Lavender's blue, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Lavender's green_    
_When you are king, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_I shall be queen_  

 _Who told you so, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Who told you so?_    
_'Twas_ _my own heart, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_That told me so_  

 _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_    
_Set them to work_    
_Some to the plough, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Some to the fork_  

 _Some to the hay, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Some to thresh corn_    
_Whilst you and I, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Keep ourselves warm_  

 _Lavender's blue, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Lavender's green_    
_When you are king, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_I shall be queen_  

 _Who told you so, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_Who told you so?_    
_'Twas_ _my own heart, dilly_ _dilly_ _,_    
_That told me so._  

"I can see why Therese loves you." Gen replied, slightly annoyed from across the room. 

Carol didn't know what to say so she stayed silent until she handed a sleeping Davidek over to Gen. 

"I'm sorry about tonight Gen." Carol said with her head slightly bowed down.  

"It couldn't be helped Carol."  

"I know. I should have thought of what was going to happen but I didn't." 

"This is going to sound selfish on my part, I know you love Therese and everything but I really needed tonight to be about myself, Jeremy and Davidek. I apologise if I'm annoyed right now." Gen said as she put Davidek in his Cot. 

"You have every right to be annoyed." Carol said as she reassured Gen. "This was your night and it was ruined. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

"Just take care of Therese. She's my Sister and I love her. That's all I ask." 

"I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to her. I will protect her with my life." 

Gen pulled Carol in for a hug. Jeremy arrived in and joined in the hug.  

Carol went into Therese's bedroom to get changed. Therese was already lying in Bed next to Rindy. Carol got changed into her Pyjamas and got in on the other side of the Bed.  

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Vanessa. I thought she changed after my Uncle died." 

"It's alright Therese. I made the promise to stand by you and that's what I'll do until the day I die." 

"Partners in life and in crime? I love the sound of that." Therese joked. "I will always be there for you and Rindy though. I think we should make it up to Gen, Jeremy and Davidek though?" 

"I agree. How?" 

"Maybe a surprise party?" 

"Sounds great. I love you Therese. I mean it." Carol said as she leaned over and pulled Therese in for a kiss.  

"I'll love you until I take my last breath. Goodnight my future Wife."  

"Goodnight my Angel." 


	24. Baptism Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When You Tell Me That You Love Me - Diana Ross

Therese was in Gen's room sitting with Davidek in the Rocking Chair. With the incident with Vanessa behind them, Therese had decided to look forward to Davidek's Baptism Party. Gen had decided to trust Therese on deciding on where to have the Party. Therese had decided to keep it a surprise. Herself and Carol went out a few days ago to sort out the venue. They had decided on The Hotel Paris Prague. It wasn't too far from where they lived and they got a great deal. They paid to have themselves, Rindy, Gen, Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek stay overnight. Only her Parents and the rest of the extended Family knew about the surprise and had packed a few Clothes for them to stay over. Jeremy entered the room to get Davidek dressed for the Baptism. Therese entered her room to find Carol looking through old photos of Therese and sat down beside her. 

"Is this you in the Bath with Gen?" Carol asked while smiling. 

"Yes. I wasn't a very photogenic person so that's why Gen isn't sticking her Tongue out and I am."  

"What about this one?"  

"Oh God. That's Richard and I when we first started dating. He thought it would be funny to fake propose which is why I'm making that fake happy face. That's his Cousin Grace in the background cheering us on." 

"She's very pretty."  

"I'm glad I didn't end up with her. The breakup would of been horrible. I would have left her for you anyway." 

This made Carol blush. 

"This one?"  

"That's me in the Pram sticking my Bottle out at my Mom. She was around four months pregnant then." 

"Who's taking the photos and who's pushing you?" 

"My Dad was taking the photos. I guess I took it after him? The Lady pushing me is........ Vanessa."   

Carol grabbed Therese's hand and squeezed it tight. Carol put her head on Therese's shoulder. 

"I'm not going to lie Therese, her words stung........ A lot."  

Therese kissed the top of Carol's had and rubbed her Hand. 

"I know Beautiful but we musn't let her get the better of us. You love me and I love you. That's all that matters." 

 

 _A few hours later at the Church_  

Davidek was dressed in a White Gown, Gen was dressed in a Silver Dress, Jeremy and Evzenek in a Black Tuxedo, Carol in her Red Dress, Rindy in her little Pink Dress, Evka in a Purple Dress and Therese in a Blue Suit. Carol's bruising on her Eye was gone down a lot. Jeremy's Mother, Father, two younger Sister's and Younger Brother, flew all the way from England, came to the Church also and knew about the Surprise. Since the Parents knew each other, Therese and Carol decided to go up and introduce themselves. 

"So you're the famous Therese, I'm Mary. It's lovely to meet you." Jeremy's Mother said. "This is Kieran, Jeremy's Father, His Brother Eoin, his Sister's Sophie and Sonya. They're twins as you can tell."  

Jeremy's family had a lot of similar features to him. 

"It's nice to meet you. This is my Fia- I mean Girlfriend Carol and her Daughter Rindy." 

"Sonya has a Son that looks to be about your age Rindy. Maybe you could introduce him to Davidek later?"  

Rindy nodded her head in shyness, clinging to Carol.  

Everybody sat in their seats for the Baptism to begin. As Therese and Eoin were God-Parents, they sat up the front with Davidek, Gen and Jeremy. As The Priest began the Ceremony he asked the Parents and God-Parents: 

"Will you pray for them (the children), draw them by your example into the community of faith and walk with the in the way of Christ?" 

"With the help of God we will." They replied. 

"Will you care for them (the children) and help them take their place within the life and worship of Christ’s Church?" 

"With the help of God we will." 

"Do you reject the devil and all rebellion against God?" 

"I reject them." 

"Do you renounce the deceit and corruption of evil?" 

"I renounce them." 

"Do you repent of the sins that separate us from God and neighbour?" 

"I repent of them." 

"Do you turn to Christ as Saviour?" 

"I turn to Christ." 

"Do you submit to Christ as Lord?" 

"I submit to Christ." 

"Do you come to Christ, the way, the truth and the life?" 

"I come to Christ." 

Davidek was Baptised 'Davidek Leos Donovan'. 

After the Church, Gen and Jeremy thought they were going home. They were wrong. Evka drove Davidek, Jeremy and Gen in their car while Evzenek drove Carol, Therese and Rindy in another. 

"Mom? We missed the turn to our house?"  

"I know Dear. We're not going home." Evka teased. 

Gen and Jeremy are left very confused at what Evka was talking about. 

After about fifteen minutes, Evka pulled around a corner and stopped outside a Hotel. 

"The Hotel Paris Prague? How come we are stopped outside here Evka?" Jeremy asked. 

Therese, Carol, Rindy, Evzenek and Jeremy's family were standing outside the Hotel. 

Therese opened the door for a confused Gen. 

"Therese, what's going on?" Gen asked with Davidek in her arms. 

"Surprise. Let's go." 

"Go? Go where?" 

"You'll see."  

Therese took Gen by the hand and lead her inside.  

Jeremy, his family, Rindy, Carol, Evka and Evzenek followed them inside. 

They all entered a big room that was filled with Gen and Jeremy's friends and Gen's family. 

"SURPRISE." Everybody yelled. 

Davidek cried out very loud with fright. 

Tears filled Gen and Jeremy's eyes. They couldn't believe that their family had done this. 

"I can't believe you guys did this." Gen cried out. 

"We love you, that's why we did this." Mary told her. 

Mary took Davidek off of Gen to comfort him while Gen went into the crowd to greet and thank people one by one. 

While the focus was on Gen, Therese and Carol took Evzenek aside and decided to tell him they're secretly engaged. Evzenek wrapped them around in a hug with his eyes filling with tears. Evzenek picked up Rindy and hugged her also. Carol took Rindy off of Evzenek and they all went up to the top table to where Gen, Jeremy, his Family and Evka were sitting. 

"Rindy, come here." Kieran called. 

Rindy walked over to Jeremy's Father, who had a Little Boy sitting on his lap. The Boy was dressed in a Brown Tracksuit with Spiky Ginger Hair and Freckles on his face. 

"Hi?" Rindy nervously asked. 

"This is my Grandson, Friedrich."  

Friedrich stayed silent, while nervously looking at Rindy. 

"Come now Boy. Where are your manners?" Kieran asked. 

"Hi." Friedrich said quietly. 

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*  

Jeremy stood up with a Glass of Champagne in his hand. He looked out and saw all of the people sitting down at round tables and waiting for him to say something. 

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming here today. It hasn't been an easy road for us but all your support has made it easier. I want to thank my family, my friends and Gen's family too for welcoming me into theirs. I'm hoping someday that we can make that legal. Gen and I would like to thank Therese and Carol especially for putting this whole thing together for us. We can't wait to share this wonderful journey with you all. Let's raise our glasses to Davidek and wish him a lifetime of health and happiness. Cheers!" 

"Cheers!" They all replied. 

After the speech, the waiters came out with the food and drinks for everyone. 

"Rindy, I think you should ask Friedrich what kind of Ice Cream he likes?" Therese asked after having her dinner and contemplating what she would like for Dessert herself.  

Rindy walked up to Friedrich, wondering what she would say. She got to Friedrich, said nothing and ran back to Therese. She sat on Therese's lap. 

"I got too afraid." Rindy said while upset.  

"That's ok Little Beauty. It's ok to be afraid but there is nothing to be afraid of though. Want me to go over with you?"  

"No." 

"Friedrich is coming over now."  

"Hi Rindy? I'm getting Dessert. Do you want to have some with me?" 

Rindy wiped away her small tears and went to sit next to Friedrich. Carol came back from the restroom and saw Rindy sit down next to Friedrich. 

"What did I miss?" Carol asked. 

"Rindy has a date." Therese teased. 

"A date? I was hoping she would hold off for another few years or so but she can't stay small forever." 

The DJ, Face Painter and Magician arrived in to entertain the kids.  

Jeremy knelt down by Therese and Carol. 

"You guys have done so much. How can we repay you?" Jeremy asked. 

"You already gave me a God Child. That's enough." 

"You don't have to repay us." 

"Seriously? We love you guys so much. Also Gen told me that you two are engaged about a week ago so congratulations."  

"Thank you. Maybe that will be you and Gen someday?" Carol teased. 

"Thank you but by the looks of Friedrich and Rindy, they might beat us to it."  

Rindy and Friedrich were holding hands going over to get their Faces Painted. 

Therese looked over at them with a worried face after Jeremy left. 

"What's wrong Darling?" Carol asked. 

"I'm just afraid she will get involved with dating too quickly." 

"Unfortunately, that's something we might not be able to control. We will just have to be there for her when she gets her heartbroken." 

"If she does then I'll be going after whoever does it." Therese joked. 

"Not if I or Harge will get there first."  

"When is he coming to get her?"  

"In about two days. I do want her all to myself but I can't keep her away from her Father. That might of been ugly." 

Gen gave Davidek to Therese while she had a dance with Jeremy. Therese rocked Davidek to sleep. 

"I never thought I'd be this protective." 

"We all have to be. Just don't smother them. What's Gen going to do with College now?" 

"I think she might take a year or two off and focus on the Baby? She wanted to be a Nurse at a Children's Hospital so I hope she would be able to take that back up." 

Gen and Jeremy finished their dance and took Davidek off of Therese. 

"He's getting a bit cranky. I think we better take him outside for a while. The noise might be getting a bit too much for him." Jeremy said. 

"We could take you guys up to see the rooms? Your stuff is already there. Mom is watching over Rindy now." Therese offered. 

"Let's go." Gen said. 

They showed Gen and Jeremy to their room. They both gasped as they entered the room. The room was Red with a spiral staircase, a mini sitting room downstairs, with a Fridge and a view of a Park, the stairs lead to a Bedroom with a huge King Sized Bed, a Cot right next to it, a Flat Screen TV on the top right hand corner, a Bathroom with a Jacuzzi Bath and walk in shower. 

"Like it?" Therese asked nervously. 

"Like it? We love it." Gen squealed. 

"Seriously, thank you Girls so much." Jeremy said.  

"We were happy to do it." Carol said. 

"Anything for my little God Son." 

"Also, Sonya had said that Rindy could stay in their room if she wanted but it's up to you?" Jeremy asked. 

"I'll think about it." Carol replied. 

Therese and Carol left Gen, Davidek and Jeremy alone to check out their own room properly. Their room was quite similar to the others, only their view was of a small Beach on the other side of the Hotel and a small Bedroom downstairs. They went upstairs to check out the rest of the Rooms. 

"The Bathtub is huge. It could easily fit the two of us." Therese whispered in Carol's ear seductively while running her hand up and down Carol's back. 

Carol turned herself around to meet Therese's face. She held Therese by the waist, slowly walked her back to the Bed while still keeping Eye contact and slightly shoved her onto the Bed, sending Therese right onto her back. Carol pushed Therese's Dress up slightly so that Carol could open her legs and wrap them slightly around her waist. Carol leaned over Therese to kiss her neck, she slipped her hand under Therese's Underwear and began to tease her. 

"You're so wet. You really want this, don't you?" 

"Yes." Therese breathed out. 

"That will get you ready for later." Carol teased. 

Carol winked at Therese and left to wash her hands. 

"Carol please!!" Therese begged while still lying down on the Bed. 

"Not yet my love. We still have a few hours left until we get the Night to ourselves."  

Therese calmed her breathing and began to sit up.  

"Oh you really know how to tease a Woman, don't you?" 

Carol walked back over to Therese and started nibbling at her Ear. 

"Only the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Carol whispered. 

"Oh fuck me." 

"Oh I plan too."  

*Knock* *Knock*  

"Mommies?" Rindy shouted. 

"Yes Baby?" Carol shouted. 

Therese quickly fixed herself. Carol ran downstairs and opened the Door. Rindy and Evka were standing on the other side of the Door. 

"I spilled some Chocolate on my Dress." 

"Ok. Let's get you changed."  

Evka and Rindy entered the room. Therese ran to the Bathroom to get herself freshened up. Carol got Rindy changed into a little Green Dress. Once everybody was ready, they all headed back downstairs and ended up meeting Gen, Jeremy and Davidek along the way. They entered the room just as one of their favourite songs comes on. They didn't even say anything. Carol just took Therese by the hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. 

 _I want to call the stars_    
_Down from the sky_    
_I want to live a day_    
_That never dies_    
_I want to change the world_    
_Only for you_    
_All the impossible_    
_I want to do_  

 _I want to hold you close_    
_Under the rain_    
_I want to kiss your smile_    
_And feel the pain_    
_I know what's beautiful_    
_Looking at you_    
_In a world of lies_    
_You are the truth_  

 _And baby_    
_Every time you touch me_    
_I become a hero_    
_I'll make you safe_    
_No matter where you are_    
_And give you_    
_Everything you ask for_    
_Nothing is above me_    
_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_    
_When you tell me that you love me_  

Rindy ran up to her two Mother's and joined them for dance. 

 _I want to make you see_    
_Just what I was_    
_Show you the loneliness_    
_And what it does_    
_You walked into my life_    
_To stop my tears_    
_Everything's easy now_    
_I have you here_  

 _And baby_    
_Every time you touch me_    
_I become a hero_    
_I'll make you safe_    
_No matter where you are_    
_And give you_    
_Everything you ask for_    
_Nothing is above me_    
_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_    
_When you tell me that you love me_  

 _In a world without you_    
_I would always hunger_    
_All I need is your love to make me stronger_  

 _And baby_    
_Every time you touch me_    
_I become a hero_    
_I'll make you safe_    
_No matter where you are_    
_And give you_    
_Everything you ask for_    
_Nothing is above me_    
_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_    
_When you tell me that you love me_  

 _You love me_    
_When you tell me that you love me_  

All of the couples that night had joined them on the dance floor. The three of them danced all night until their feet were sore. Carol brought Rindy to Bed and read her a story. Therese had decided to stay an extra half an hour. Rindy fell asleep halfway through the story. Twenty minutes had passed so Carol decided to take a Bath and wait for Therese. About ten minutes into the Bath, Carol hears the downstairs door opening. Since Rindy has her own little Bedroom, she wouldn't be able to hear that much. Therese walked up the stairs and saw that Carol was nowhere to be found. 

"Carol?" Therese whispered loudly. 

"I'm in the Bath Baby. Come in."  

Therese walked into the Bathroom to see her. 

"I never saw a Bathtub looking so good." 

Carol called her over with her finger. Therese knelt down beside Carol, who knelt up to meet Therese, placed her hand on Carol's face, and brought her face to meet her lips. Carol slowly grabbed hold of Therese's Breasts, which were now as hard as a rock. 

"Happy to see me?" Carol teased as they broke.  

Therese stood up, removed her clothes and joined Carol on the opposite side of the Bathtub.  

"I hate you for leaving me like that today."

"I'm sorry Angel. I swear I'll make you forget about that."

"Not if I get there first." Therese said seductively as she placed her legs on either side of the Bath and started to penetrate herself with her own fingers.

"You wouldn't?" Carol said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Try me." Therese breathed out.

As Therese's fingers went deeper and her breathing intensified, Carol didn't know what to do. Carol just ran with her thoughts and bolted for Therese. With a quick motion, she grabbed Therese's hand and put it up by her face. She placed her middle and index finger inside Therese so fast that it made her jolt.

"Who do you think you are teasing me like that? You know I can't resist tasting you, feeling your hot skin against mine and fucking you until you're numb." Carol whispered as Therese kept whimpering.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make sure that you can't even walk tomorrow. Hold onto the sides."

"Why?"

"Just do it." 

With no more questions asked, Therese did as she was told. Carol lifted Therese's legs over her shoulder and began to taste Therese from the inside of her legs to her Centre. Carol was hungry and she was eating Therese like her first and last Prey. She kept going and going until Therese was about to scream. Carol let Therese down quickly, re-inserted her fingers and covered Therese's mouth so she wouldn't be too loud.

"OH GOD!!!!" Therese whimpered.

Therese's legs squeezed around Carol's hand so much that it almost cut off circulation. Her Eyes rolled back, her back arched, her legs were shaking, her mind went completely blank and she let out a tiny scream as she came back down. Carol started swirling Therese's Breast in her mouth and played with the other one.

"We're not even finished." Carol said. 

"I know." Therese breathed out. "I have a surprise for you." 

"Like what?"

"You know how much you wanted to experiment with a Strap-On? I brought one in my Suitcase if you wanted?"

"Oh I want it." Carol pleaded.

"As long as I am in control, I'll give it to you so much I will leave bruises for tomorrow." 

"Deal."

Therese just about got up and walked with shaky legs to get the Strap-On. Carol dried herself off slightly and went into the Bedroom to see Therese just putting on the Strap-On. It was Red and about eight inches long. Therese sat on the edge on the Bed with her legs slightly open.

"Come here." Therese said as she gestured Carol towards the Strap-On.

Carol knew what to do and it was turning Therese on like never before. Carol didn't stop until her face was full of saliva. Therese put a Condom on the Strap-On.

"I didn't even do that for Harge and he never pleasured me orally either." Carol said as Therese lifted her face.

"You're not with him. You're mine forever. Lie down on your stomach."

"Yes Master."

Therese put Carol on the Bed, lying down on her stomach.

Therese kissed her way from the top of Carol's neck to her Centre. It was slow yet sensual, soft yet rough. Therese climbed on top of Carol to gain control. Therese inserted the Strap-On slowly and began to penetrate Carol. Carol's soft moans began to get louder.

"You like that?" Therese whispered.

"Deeper. Deeper. DEEPER. THAT'S IT." Carol breathed heavily.

Therese grabbed Carol's hips and made her sit back onto her.

"Ride me." Therese demanded as she started playing with Carol's Breasts. "Ride me like your favourite Roller Coaster."

Carol picked up the pace quicker than she ever did before.

"THERESE!!!! FUCK ME!!!!" Carol breathed.

"Get on top of me."

Just as quickly as that was said, they both switched positions. Therese slid under Carol and teased her Breasts as well as penetrating her.

"I have too.... Please." Carol whimpered.

"Not until I say so. I'm not finished with you yet."

Carol was aching to orgasm but she wanted to obey Therese. Carol didn't know what came over her but she squirted and couldn't help it.

"Please...."

"On your back now!!"

They both switched positions again and just as soon as Carol got on her back she begged her one last time.

"I have too...." 

"Do it now." Therese whispered to Carol as she entered her one last time.

Therese put her hand over Carol's mouth to stop her from screaming. Carol let out a loud whimper as she saw stars. Therese flopped her body onto Carol and they both had to relax themselves.

"Oh my God." Carol breathed.

"I can't believe you squirted. The Bed is soaking."

"It's about to get even more wet. Do you want to try the Strap-On?"

"No." 

"Back to oral it is then."


	25. A Day To Ourselves

Therese woke up to the sound of Carol talking on the phone. Carol didn't hear Therese wake up. Therese was still naked from last night but Carol had only put on a White Robe. 

"Carol, I can't believe it. I'm so happy." A muffled Abby said over the Hotel phone. "You want me to be your Maid Of Honour?"  

"Yes. I haven't spoken to Therese about it yet but I will today. I promise. I can't believe how lucky I am. Alright. Love you. Talk to you soon. Bye."  

Therese quietly snuck up behind Carol, grabbed her from behind and pulled her down on her back while they lay face to face with Therese on her own stomach and was up on her elbows. 

"Good morning Beautiful." Therese said with a huge smile on her face which Carol reciprocated. 

Carol brought Therese's face down for a kiss. 

"Good morning Angel."  

"I would love it if Abby was your Maid Of Honour. I was going to talk to you about Gen being mine anyway." 

"That's fantastic." 

"Where's Rindy?" 

"Your Mother called and took her down for Breakfast. I told her we would be down soon. Maybe we can take her out today?" 

"I love that idea."  

Therese kissed Carol sensually, gently grazing her lips against Carol's, not wanting to part. She slowly slid her tongue inside Carol's mouth, wanting to taste every bit of her. Tongues started twisting as they almost became one. Carol got up slowly and ushered Therese over to lie down with her head resting on the pillows. Therese saw the marks inside Carol's Thighs and started to slowly graze them as Carol got on top. Carol removed Therese's hand and held the two of them down beside her head. Carol made her way down to Therese's ear and started to whisper. 

"Not today my Sweet Angel. We will have our day. For now we need to get ready." 

"Alright." Therese pouted playfully as she got up to throw something on her. "Have you told your Family yet?"  

"Not yet. Hopefully soon. Why?" 

"Well Rindy might accidentally tell Harge tomorrow when he picks her up." 

"You're right. I might want to talk to him myself about that. I'll make the call to my Father and Brother soon. I put the Strap-On back this morning. Thankfully Rindy didn't see it. I don't want to scar our Daughter." Carol joked as she got dressed. 

"Do you think it's bad if she knows what it is?" 

"I just don't want to talk about it until she starts asking questions." 

Therese put on her Denim Shorts and a Plain White T-Shirt. After Carol got dressed into her Black T-Shirt and Jeans, Therese backed her into a Chair in the corner. Therese sat on top of Carol, straddling her, face to face with her and kept eye contact. 

"Do you remember your first time?" Therese whispered. 

"Yes. Nothing too special. It was just myself and Harge after we got married. Then Abby, now you. Why?" 

"Do you remember ours?"  

"How could I forget? Everyday I think about that night. Third time's the charm for me I guess. Why?" 

"I'm just thankful that I found you when I did. I don't know what would of happened to me if I didn't find you."  

Therese started gently biting Carol's lips. 

"You're turning me on so much." Carol breathed as Therese started licking around Carol's mouth and neck. 

"Good. Now let's go." Therese said as she felt like she gained her revenge. 

Therese grabbed Carol by the hand and lead her downstairs to eat. They ran down the hallways like a couple of Children on Holidays. They were being playful, kissing and did not let each other go until they got to the restaurant. Rindy ran up to her Mommies to give them a hug. Therese scooped Rindy up in her arms and sat down with her family while Carol got their Breakfast. 

"Sleep alright Sweet Heart?" Therese asked Rindy who was sitting on her lap. 

"Like a Baby."  

"Well you're my Baby now and don't you forget that."  

"Davidek is due for a check up at the Doctors today so we better get him ready. Are you coming Mom?" Gen asked. 

"Yes. Jeremy, when are your family leaving?" 

"Not until later today. I'll drop them to the Airport and then I'll come back."  

Carol gave Therese her Tea with Toast and Jam while Carol had Coffee with a Scone and Jam. 

"Rindy Darling, how about we go to the Zoo today?" Carol asked. 

"Yes please Mommy. Can Davidek come too?"  

"I'm sorry Rindy but he has the appointment today." Gen said. 

Rindy already had her Breakfast so she waited while her Mommies ate theirs. They all made small talk around the table as they were tired. Evzenek had started to fall asleep around the table as he stayed up the latest last night. 

"Alright, let's go up and get you ready for today." Therese said to Rindy. 

Therese and Rindy walked hand in hand to their room while Carol stayed downstairs. 

"Mama, can I have some Ice Cream today?" Rindy asked as Therese was changing her into a Pink T-Shirt and Jeans. 

"You can have anything you want Baby. Now, Rindy, your Father doesn't know about us yet so your Mommy will have to tell him." 

"Can't I tell him?" 

"I think it's best for Mommy to tell him. Maybe you can then tell your other Grand Parents? Deal?" 

"Ok." 

Carol came up to the room and Therese left to go see her family. 

"Well aren't you the prettiest Girl I've ever seen in my life?"  

"Mommy, can I tell Daddy about us?"  

"Maybe it's best if I tell him Sweet Heart? What did Mama say?" Carol said as she picked up Rindy for a hug. 

"The exact same thing." 

Therese walked into Gen, Jeremy and Davideks room to see Gen getting packed. 

"Need a hand?" Therese asked. 

"Yes please. Davidek pooped everywhere and Jeremy is trying to give him a Bath." 

"I'll give him a Bath. I'll let Jeremy get packed." 

Therese walked into the Bathroom to see Jeremy just cleaning Davidek on a Baby Changer with a wipe. 

"Oh, hi Therese." Jeremy said. 

"Hey. Here let me clean him off. You go get packed."  

"Thanks." 

Therese cleaned off Davidek, ran his Bath and began to bathe him. Davidek cried as he didn't like it but he had to be bathed. 

"Ok Baby. It's alright now." Therese said a calm, soothing voice, as she just finished getting him cleaned. "Let's get you dressed for today." 

Therese dried off Davidek in the Bedroom and dressed him on the Bed in a little Blue tracksuit. As Therese tickled him, Davidek smiled up at her.  

"Therese? Could you feed him? There are Bottles of my Breast Milk in the Red Bag." Gen shouted from downstairs. 

"Sure." Therese shouted back. "Ok. Let's see how this is done." 

Therese had never Bottle fed a Baby before so this is quite new to her. She took Davidek in her Arms, got the Bottle ready and fed him while she was sitting up. He refused to take the Bottle. 

*Knock* Knock*  

Gen answered the Door to find Carol and Rindy standing there.  

"Hi Gen. Is Therese here?" Carol asked. 

"She's upstairs. Come in."  

"Are you Guys packed yet?"  

"Just about." 

"Let me give you a hand."  

Rindy ran upstairs to see what Therese was doing. Davidek would still not take the Bottle. 

"Mama? What are you doing?" Rindy asked as she got up on the Bed. 

"I'm trying to feed him his Bottle but he won't take it." Therese said with a little frustration. 

"Here. Let me help." 

Rindy got on Therese's right side to help feed Davidek. She took the Bottle and lifted it slightly so that no Bubbles would form in the Bottle. Davidek began to drink it. 

"How did you learn all of this?" 

"Mommy told me how. How come the Bottle is cold?"  

"You can't heat Breast Milk. It's not nice for it." 

Davidek just about got halfway and then Therese brought him up to her shoulder to be burped.  

"Can I hold him Therese?" 

"Ok. Sit back and put this Pillow underneath your Arm. Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes."  

"Here you go. Be careful ok?"  

Rindy held Davidek while Therese fed him. 

"Well isn't that a sight for sore Eyes?" Carol asked as she walked upstairs. 

Carol walked over to the Bed and sat on the left side of Rindy. 

"Do you want to burp him Mommy?" 

"Yes please." Carol replied as Davidek finished his Bottle. 

Carol took Davidek off of Rindy and began to burp him. 

"We have to go straight to the Doctor's now." Gen said as she ran up the stairs. 

Carol took Davidek downstairs and Therese took Rindy. Evka and Evzenek came into the room. 

"We are thinking of going out to Dinner tonight around six if you Girls want to join us?" Evzenek asked. 

"I'd like that." Therese said. 

"We'll be there." Carol said. 

"Ok. It's almost eleven, we should start checking out." Jeremy said. 

Therese, Carol and Rindy ran back to their Room to get their Bags. They all checked out and went home to unpack for a little bit. 

"How are we going to get to Prague Zoo?" Carol asked as she was unpacking. 

"I can drive us. My Driver's License is still valid and my name is still under Mom and Dad's Car." 

"Why did you stop?"  

"I never really took an interest. One Summer Mom made me get my Driver's License. I might take it up again when we go back home?" 

"Mommy can we go now?" An impatient Rindy asked. 

"Give us a few minutes to freshen up and then we will go." 

Therese, Rindy and Carol all freshened up a bit and headed for the door. 

"How will everybody else get to the Restaurant?"  

"Jeremy has his Car and he will take them once he is back from dropping his family off." Therese reassured Carol.  

Once they got everything in the Car, they were all ready to go. Therese got a little bit lost and had to stop and ask for directions but eventually they got to the Zoo.  

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE!!" Rindy screamed excitingly. 

Rindy took her Mothers' hands and lead them inside the Zoo. Therese had her Camera and began to take photos of Rindy as she ran ahead to look at the Animals while Carol carried a small Picnic Basket. Therese and Carol never took their hands apart from each other, always wanting to hold each other. Rindy wanted to see everything the Zoo had to offer. First they went to the Giraffes, then the Zebras, Hippos, Meerkats, Penguins, Monkeys, Apes, Buffalos, Rhinos and then eventually the Reindeers. 

"Look Rindy, there's a Baby Reindeer." Carol pointed out. 

"Are they one of Santa's Reindeers Mommy?" 

"I think so."  

Therese kept snapping photos of the two. 

"Shall we have our Lunch here?" Therese asked. 

"Yes please Mama. I'm hungry." 

They all sat down on a field with a Park nearby. The field was about half full with families of all kinds. Rindy had her Juice with her Ham Sandwich, Therese had a Roll with Potato Salad and Chicken while Carol had a Salad with Chips. Rindy wanted to go play in the Playground for a little while so they both took her. She played on the Swings, Slides and the Bridge. Therese and Carol took Rindy by the hand again and brought her around to the rest of the Zoo. They decided to go into the Tropical Enclosure. There were Butterflies, Snakes, Fish, Turtles and Frogs. A Papilio Ulysses Butterfly had flown down and landed on Rindys Nose. Therese caught a photo of it and the Butterfly flew right into the Camera, frightening Therese. Carol and Rindy just stood there laughing. Therese grew a Red face. 

"Don't worry Babe." Carol teased as she went over to hug Therese. "I'll protect you from the scary Butterfly." 

"I hate you." Therese laughed. 

Rindy walked over to look at the rest of the Animals. A little RattleSnake caught her attention. 

"Mommy, can I get a Snake?"  

"Snakes are big responsibility Darling. I don't think you're ready for that yet. Maybe when you're older?" 

"Rindy." Called Therese. "Come have a look at this Fish. She looks like Dory right?" 

"I love Dory Mama."  

"Maybe we could get you Dory when we get Home?" Carol suggested. 

"Yes please, Nemo and Marlin too Mommy?"  

"Nemo and Marlin too." 

Carol picked Rindy up into her arms, took Therese by the hand and lead them both outside. They all walked over to see the Elephants, Lions, Bears, Tigers, Seals, Peacocks, Cheetahs, Rabbits, Chickens and Hares. They went back around to see the Cheetahs getting their food. The workers put the food on a zip wire to make the Cheetahs chase their food. 

"Look how fast they run." Therese said.  

"They run faster than the speed of light Mama."  

Therese caught a photo of four Cheetahs jumping to catch their food and another of one Cheetah catching it. There was a nearby Photo Shop in which Therese could get her photos developed. While Carol took Rindy to get some Sweets, Therese got her photos developed. They took a little longer than expected but she loved every photo she took. She eventually caught up with Carol and Rindy. 

"You should get the Manager to put the Animal ones up." Carol suggested as she looked through the photos. 

"You think?" Therese asked beaming with Pride. 

"Let's go talk to them now."  

They all walked around to try and find the Manager's Office. After ten minutes of looking, they eventually found the Office. They walked into the Receptionist to ask if they could speak to the Manager. After five minutes of waiting, they were called in. They all walked in to see a Man of short stature, Grey Hair and in a little Brown Suit just walking over to meet them. 

"How can I help you Ms?" The Man asked. 

"Belivet, Therese Belivet and this is my Partner Carol and her Daughter Rindy." Therese said extending her hand in which he reciprocated. 

"How do you do?" 

"Very well, thank you." Carol replied. 

"Please sit down. You can call me Mr. O'Neill. Now what can I do for you Ladies?"  

"Well." Therese started as they all sat down and gave him the photos. "I'm a Photographer from New York but born here. I was taking photos around the Zoo and was wondering if I could put some on display here?"  

"These are exquisite photos. I love the Cheetah ones. Did you say your name is Belivet?" 

"Yes?" 

"Evzenek is your Father?"  

"Yes?" 

"I should have known. You're a Belivet through and through. I went to College with your Father. How is he? I heard he owned a Camera Shop?" 

"He did until a few years ago. That's where he met my Mother. He threw his back out and he can't work anymore. Now my Mother is our only income. He has his first Grandchild now." 

"Well I'm sorry and delighted to hear that. Perhaps I could help with the income?"  

"Really?" 

"Of course. I'm glad someone took up his Photography skills. I told him when we were in College that I had a crush on him. Even though he didn't like the idea of Gay people at the time, he still kept it a secret. This will be my way of repaying him. So, we are opening a new Museum in the Zoo, if you keep sending photos to us from wherever you live, you get 35%, your Father gets 35% and we get 30% of the profits. Deal?" 

"Are you serious?! Deal! Just let me sign the photos first."  

Mr. O'Neill handed Therese a Permanent Marker. Therese signed her name at the bottom of the photos.  

"Great, so we are good to go Ms. Belivet?" 

"Sure but after one thing."  

Therese jumped up off of her Chair and ran over to give Mr. O'Neill a hug. 

"Thank you Mr. O'Neill. We appreciate this so much." Carol said.  

"It's my pleasure. I'll talk to you Girls soon."  

The three of them left with big Smiles on their faces. Rindy had fallen asleep as they left the building. 

"I think we better leave if we want to make dinner?"  

"I agree." Therese replied.  

Therese carried the Bags to the Car while Carol carried Rindy. There were no people left in the Car Park, only their Cars. As Carol put a sleeping Rindy into the Car, Therese came along and gave her a slight slap on the Butt. As Carol saw Therese putting the Bags into the other side, she decided to sneak up behind her, scaring her. The door shut behind Therese and Carol slightly pressed her up against it. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carols Waist, pulling her closer, while Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's neck. 

"What do you need the extra Money for?" Carol asked. 

"To put our Kids through College. I only have enough Money for us right now, I want to think about them too." Therese offered. 

They kissed. It was soft with theirs Tongues pushing slightly towards each other. 

"I like a Hard Working Woman with plans." Carol whispered as their Kiss continued. 

"Then you are going to love me." Therese whispered back as she slightly bit Carol's Lips. 

"Oh Baby, I love you either way. Come on, we better head back." 

They both had decided to head back to the House. Carol always had her Hand on the inside of Therese's Thigh, apart from when they were holding Hands. Rindy woke up about halfway into the trip Home. They sang songs and laughed all the way back. They all decided to get dressed to go out tonight. Once inside, Therese spotted a note on the Hall Table: 

 _Meet us at Cove's Restaurant at six if you're home before then._  

 _\- Dad_  

Rindy got dressed into her Pink Jeans and White T-Shirt, Therese into her Short Teal Dress and Carol into a Grey Suit. They got back into the Car and drove to the Restaurant to meet them. They arrived to see that they were the last ones there. They were all hungry so they had the three course meal. 

"How did Davidek get on at the Doctor?" Therese asked. 

"So far so good. We have to keep taking him every couple of weeks." Gen responded. "When do you leave?" 

"In about a Week. I'm only a Phone Call away so if you ever needed me again, I will come straight out." 

"Are you sure you can come "straight" out?" 

Therese just giggled and said nothing. 

The food was served and they all stuffed their faces as they were so Hungry. Gen breastfed Davidek after she had her Dinner. None of them drank due to them staying late last night.

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

Everybody turned there attention to Therese. Therese hated speeches but decided she needed to say something. She stayed sitting down.

"I just want to thank everyone here from the bottom of my Heart. I want to thank Jeremy and Gen for giving me my wonderful Godson, my Parents for loving me no matter what, to my future Daughter for being such a light in my life and to the love of my life, Carol. Without you I don't know how I would be able to make it through these last few months and I don't want to imagine myself with anybody else. Life has been a perpetual sunrise ever since I met you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love each and every one of you. Cheers!" 

"Cheers!" They all responded.

Carol pulled Therese in for a quick kiss. Evzenek went over to give Therese a hug.

"I love you Therese." Evzenek said. 

"I love you too Dad. Do you remember someone in your class called Mr. O'Neill?" 

"Oh yes. I haven't heard from him in years. Why?" 

"He runs Prague Zoo now and they're opening up a Museum. They want my photos in there and I want to give you some of the money. I know you have been struggling and I want to help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." 

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you."

"Thank you so much Therese. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." 

Evzenek walked over to tell Evka the good news. Evka ran over to Therese to hug her tightly. Therese told Gen what was going on and all they could do was cry in delight. They all had their Desserts and Carol almost fell into a food Coma. It was getting quite late. Evka and Evzenek decided to stay out a bit later while Carol, Therese, Gen and Jeremy had decided to bring their Children home. Carol and Therese went upstairs to get Rindy dressed. Rindy climbed into her Mommy's arms and began to sob.

"What's wrong Darling?" Carol asked while sitting on the edge of the Bed comforting Rindy.

Therese was getting Rindy's Pyjamas out of the Closet.

"I don't want to go tomorrow. I want to stay here with you and Mama." 

"I know Baby but Daddy needs time with you too. I swear you will have the best time with him and it will go very quickly. It's only a Week."

"Rindy, we will all miss you but I'm sure Daddy will give you the best Holiday ever." Therese said while sitting down next to them. "Come on, let's get you dressed." 

Therese dressed Rindy into her Pink Pyjamas while Carol packed her bag. Therese ran downstairs after tucking Rindy in while Carol read her a short Bedtime Story. Gen and Jeremy had decided to head to Bed early. Carol followed Therese downstairs and turned on the TV. Therese came in with two Cups of Tea and Biscuits for the both of them. They both snuggled into each other's arms until Therese had fallen asleep about an hour later. Carol cleaned up and lifted Therese back upstairs, into her Bed and kissed her softly goodnight.


	26. Goodbyes Are Never Forever

Therese woke up a little bit earlier than usual to find Rindy snuggled in beside her Mommy. Carol had her arms wrapped around Rindy. 

"I am so lucky." Therese whispered. 

"I am even more lucky Mama." Rindy said. 

Therese's heart skipped a beat at those words. 

"Come on Baby, we should let Mommy sleep." 

Rindy slowly got up, as not to wake her Mommy, grabbed Mama's hand and walked downstairs with her.  

"I'm a little bit excited about going on a Plane again today." 

"Why wouldn't you be? Boston is a very exciting place to go to. Would you like some Porridge and Orange Juice to get you ready for today?" 

"Yes please." 

Just as Therese served them both Porridge and Orange Juice, Gen came downstairs with Davidek. 

"Good morning." Gen said cheerfully. 

"Good morning." Rindy replied with her Mouth full of Porridge. 

"You seem cheerful?" Therese asked. 

"It was one of the first nights that Davidek had a good sleep." 

Therese took Davidek off of Gen so she could get her Breakfast. Gen sat down with them with her Tea, Jam and Toast. 

"Want me to take him for a walk today? Maybe give you and Jeremy some rest?" 

"Are you sure?"  

"Of course. When Carol and I come back from dropping Rindy, I can take him then." 

"What time do I have to leave today Mama?" Rindy asked. 

"Well your flight is at two but we have to be there to pick up your Dad around twelve. We will be meeting him at the gate. We will be leaving in around an hour." 

"I think we better wake up Mommy in a bit?" 

"Well since you're finished, why don't you go and wake her up?"  

"Ok." 

Rindy ran upstairs to wake up her Mother. 

"I don't know how you're going to live without her for one week." Gen joked. "You have grown too attached to her." 

"I love her like she's my own Daughter." 

"She is your Daughter, you have practically raised her for the last nine Months." 

"I can't wait to have my own." 

Carol and Rindy walked hand in hand downstairs. Gen took Davidek back to feed him. 

"Good morning Carol." Gen said. 

"Good morning Gen." 

"Good morning Beautiful." Therese said. 

"Good morning Angel." Carol said as she gave Therese a kiss. 

Carol made her Tea with Porridge. Gen went upstairs to get Davidek changed. Carol sat down with Therese and Rindy at the Kitchen Table. 

"Do you remember our little deal Rindy?" Therese asked. 

"Yes, Mommy will tell Daddy about you two going to get married and I'll tell Nanny and Grandpa." 

"I think it is really the best idea that I tell him Rindy. If he does react badly, then I think you should give him space to think about it Rindy?" Carol suggested. 

"Think about what?" 

"About Therese and I getting married." 

"I don't know what to do if Daddy doesn't like it." 

"You leave me to worry about that Darling." 

Therese felt uncomfortable hearing Carol and Rindy worry about Harge. It made her worry even more but she didn't let it show.  

"I think we better go up and get you ready." Therese offered. 

The three of them cleaned up and walked upstairs to get ready. Carol and Therese both put on their Rings. Rindy got her Carry On Bag filled with Sweets, Games, Pyjamas, Toothbrush and Toothpaste. They got her dressed in a Yellow Tracksuit. Carol had a Red Shirt on with Light Blue Jeans while Therese had a Brown T-Shirt on with Blue Denim Shorts. Just they were about to leave, Therese's family stopped them to say goodbye. 

"It was so lovely to get to know you Rindy." Jeremy said as Rindy gave him a High Five.  

"I will miss you so much and Davidek wants to say goodbye." Gen said. 

Gen kneeled down beside Rindy so that Rindy can say goodbye to Davidek. Davidek opened his Eyes and looked straight at Rindy. Rindy placed a small kiss on his Head. Davidek lifted up his Hand as if to wave goodbye. 

"What's that behind your Ear?" Evzenek asked her. 

Just as Rindy looked, he pulled a coin out of her Ear. Rindy laughed. 

"Don't ever forget about us." Evka said as she fought back tears. 

"I could never forget about my Granny and Grandad." Rindy said as she hugged Evka.  

Rindy ran back to Davidek to give him one last hug. 

"We'll be back soon." Therese reassured everyone. 

Therese put the Bags into the Car and they drove to the Airport. Harge arrived in just before them. Rindy ran up to her Father and he swung her around in his Arms. Carol and Therese followed with Rindy's Bags. They said their hello's and made their way to security. Unfortunately Therese and Carol wouldn't be allowed through so they had to say their goodbyes just before Rindy and Harge lined up. Carol brought Harge over to the side while Therese said her goodbye to Rindy.  

"Carol, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing at all Harge. I just wanted to tell you that Therese and I are going to get married. She wants to adopt Rindy but will not take your rights away. She just wants to legally be her Mother too but she will not stand in your way of being you being her Father." 

"Well I can't lie and say that I'm not upset, I want our Daughter to be happy and if Therese makes her happy then that will be ok with me in time." 

"Harge, I'm so happy that you agree." Carol said as she gave Harge a hug. 

As Therese saw Carol talking to Harge, she bent down to say goodbye to Rindy with tears in her eyes. 

"Rindy, I just want you to know that no matter what your Father will say, I will always be there for you, as your Mother and as a friend. Thank you so much for helping me with Davidek. I love you so much Rindy." 

Therese picked Rindy up in her Arms and hugged her so tightly. 

"I love you too Mama. I'll see you next week." Rindy said as she gave Therese a kiss on the Cheek. 

Therese let Rindy down to go to her Mother. Carol scooped Rindy up in her Arms to hug her. Harge and Therese walked over to each other. Harge extended his Hand to Therese and she shook it. 

"Please take care of her?" Harge asked. 

"Rindy?" 

"Yes." 

"I promise." 

"Ok, now Sweetheart, I love you and you be a good Girl for your Father. Give Mommy a kiss." 

"Ok Mommy. I love you." 

Rindy gave her Mommy a kiss on the Cheek and gave her one last hug. She passed Rindy over to Harge and watched them go through security. 

"How do you do this all the time?" Therese asked while wiping away her tears. 

"I know he will bring her back. He's a good Father. I told him and he's ok with us. It will just take time." 

"Great." 

They both walked Hand in Hand back to the Car and Carol noticed Therese was a little out of form. 

"What's wrong Angel?" Carol asked while they got into the Car. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just emotional." 

Carol took Therese by the hand as Therese drove off. Therese started getting little Cramps in the Car. 

"Are you ok Therese?" 

Therese nodded.  

As they pulled up outside the House, Therese ran inside to use the Bathroom. As she wiped herself, she realised she had gotten her Period. 

"That explains everything." Therese thought out loud.  

Therese had gotten a Tampon out of the Drawer next to her. 

"Therese, are you in there?" Carol called as she knocked on the Door. 

"Yes. Come in."  

Carol walked in to find Therese freshening up at the Sink.  

"I was thinking of telling my Father and Brother soon. Can you do it with me?"  

"Of course. Let me know when you're ready." 

"I'm ready now?" 

"Alright. I'll be out in a moment."  

Therese walked out to find Carol standing by the Phone, anxiously waiting to call her Family. Just after she dialed, Therese took her by the Hand.  

"Dad?" 

"Carol? It's George. Dad is watching TV. How are you?"  

"I'm doing fantastic........ George, Therese and I are engaged." 

"Really? Carol, I'm so happy for you. I'll put Dad on the Phone." 

"George, I'm so glad you are happy with this." 

"Carol?" 

"Dad, Therese and I have news. We are going to get married." 

"Oh Carol, thank God. It's about time. I'm so happy for you." 

"Dad, I want you to walk me down the Aisle when it happens." Carol said. 

"I'd be so happy too." 

"I love you Guys so much. We will talk to you when we get Home. Bye." 

Carol hung up with Tears running down her face. Therese pulled her in for a small kiss and a hug. 

"I'm so proud of you Carol." Therese whispered. 

"For what Angel?"  

"Everything."  

"I love you so much. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." 

Jeremy was in the Kitchen making lunch. 

"Would you Girls like a Sandwich?"  

"Yes please." They both replied.  

"Here you go, I need to get the other ones up to Gen." 

Jeremy knew that Carol liked an Egg Sandwich and that Therese liked a Salad Sandwich. 

"I'm going to take Davidek for a walk later. I might get a bit of shopping done too. I need to clear my head a little bit." Therese said. 

"Are you going to be ok? You seem a little off today?"  

"Yeah. I got my Period today so that explains a lot." 

"As long as you're ok." 

"I'll be fine." 

Gen, Davidek and Jeremy came down the Stairs. 

"Jeremy and I are going to meet Mom and Dad at the Shop now. Therese do you mind taking him?" Gen asked. 

"Of course." 

"Is it ok if I tag along?" Carol asked. "I want to get a couple of things?"  

"Of course. We are leaving now though?" Gen said. 

"I'm ready." Carol said as she just finished eating her Sandwich. "I'll catch you later Honey." 

"Catch you later." Therese said as she took Davidek off of Gen.  

Therese finished cleaning up after she put Davidek in his Pram. She got his Red Bag, her Camera and headed out the Door. She decided to go for a walk in the small Town close by. She felt like she had been a bit distant to Carol today and wanted to make it up to her. She went into one Shop and saw a gorgeous, long Silver Dress that cut just at the tip of the Breasts. The price was a bit steep but she didn't care. It was for Carol. She walked into a Baby Shop to buy something for Davidek.  

"Therese? Therese Belivet?" 

Therese heard her name being called from the other end of the Shop. She saw this Short, young Woman with Long, Black Hair down to her Hips, caked in Make-Up with huge Jewelry on her Head and was wearing a Black Tracksuit. 

"Yes?" Therese asked as she walked towards the Woman. 

"No way. Look at you. You look stunning. How are you?"  

"I'm great. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" 

"It's Grace, Richard's Cousin."  

"Oh my God, it's good to see you. How have you been?" 

"I've been good. I moved here permanently last year. I suppose Richard didn't tell you?" 

"No. We broke up and haven't talked in Months." 

"I haven't seen him in a while so I don't know too much. Damn, I had a major crush on you when you were going out." 

"Oh. I had no idea." 

"So what are you doing later?" Grace flirtatiously asked. 

"I'm going Home to Fiancée." Therese replied while showing Grace the Ring.  

"Right........" 

An awkward silence fell between them.  

"I think I better go. It was was nice to see you again." 

Therese hurried up the hug and left the Shop. She felt very awkward and nervous about the encounter. There was another Baby Shop down the Road so she had decided to check out there for Davidek. There were Toys and Clothes all over the Shop. It looked a bit messy but it was better than being up in the other place with Grace. How could she not see the huge Ring on Therese's Finger? There were a few Clothes that caught Therese's Eye. One of the T-Shirt's was Blue and read 'My Aunties' Love Me' and she had to get it for him. There were more T-Shirts that said 'So what if I have an extra Chromosome? I still rock', 'If you think I'm awesome, you should see my Family' and '"Different" just makes me unique'. She bought him one Blue and one Purple Tracksuit along with new Shoes and the new T-Shirts. Therese walked into the Shop next door to buy Jeremy a new Brown Shirt, Gen a new Pink Skirt, her Mother a Gold Jacket and her Father a Gold watch. Davidek was getting quite fussy as it was his time to be fed. Therese walked to a nearby Park to feed him. The Park was filled with families of all different Races and Ages. Therese sat just under a Tree in the Shade as it was a very Sunny Day. She got the Bottle out and held Davidek in her Arms. He eventually took the Bottle after some time of crying. Therese relaxed back into the Tree. Therese kept watching Davidek drink but as soon as she turned her attention to the Park, she saw a vision that only a Magician could create. This Woman was as Beautiful as a Moon shining onto a Lake on a clear night. Her long, Blond Locks fell down to her Shoulders, her Red Shirt just highlighted the curvature of her Breasts and her Jeans hugged her Hips so tight that Therese could feel every move that they made. Therese's Green Eyes eventually met with Sky Blue Eyes that were staring right at her. It was Carol. She took Therese's breath away. 

"Hey you." Carol said warmly as she sat down next to Therese, giving her a Kiss. 

"I can't believe that after all this time, you are still able to make me feel out of breath whenever I see you." 

"I might be doing something right. I've been watching you for the last five minutes so I guess we are even." 

"You're doing everything right." 

"Well, in a sense, I'm doing you, so yes I am." 

Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese just as Therese began to burp Davidek. Her touch sent a Shiver down Therese's Spine. 

"I'm sorry about being so moody today." 

"It's alright Angel. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, then we will."  

"I guess it's just everything that happened over the last few Weeks. Today is the only day I properly relaxed and I guess I started overthinking everything." 

"We all do it Therese."  

Carol took Davidek off of Therese to feed him. 

"How do you manage it?"  

"Not as great as you think. I cried in your Room before I went out looking for you. They were Tears of Happiness mostly but I was worried too. I don't even know what I was worried about." 

"You shouldn't have to hide it from me." 

"I don't. It just happened at that time. Where do you want to get married?" 

Therese stopped to think about that for a little bit. 

"I sort of always wanted to get married in a nice Garden. I'm not sure where though. What about you?" 

Davidek fell asleep in Carol's Arms.  

"I don't know about where to get married but I always wanted to travel to Paris for a Honeymoon. I've always wanted to go there." 

Therese thought about that for a few minutes and was very unsure because that's where Richard asked her to get married. He doesn't matter now. It's for Carol. 

"Let's do it." 

"You don't seem too thrilled about that?" 

"I am. It's just that that's where Richard wanted to get married but it doesn't matter. I never loved him. I've always loved you and I always will." 

"I love you too Darling." 

Therese rested her head on Carols Shoulder. Carol rested her own head on Therese's with Davidek still in her Arms. 

"I met Grace today." 

"Grace?" 

"Richard's Cousin. The Girl I used to be in love with. She asked me out tonight but I told her I had plans with my Fiancée." 

Carol got very uncomfortable suddenly and Therese noticed. 

"If you wanted to go out with her, there's no-" 

"She asked me out on a date. I didn't want to see her." Therese said reassuringly. "She's not a part of my life anymore. I'm much more happier than I ever was then. Where would you like to visit in Paris?"  

"Maybe, The Louvre, The Eiffel Tower, The Wall Of "I Love Yous" and maybe rent a Boat to ourselves for the night?"  

"Sounds perfect."  

"Big Wedding or Small Wedding?" 

"Debatable. I want both. When do you want the Wedding?" 

"I don't want to go more than two years without marrying you. I can't wait that long."  

"At least six Months from now? I'm not waiting that long either."  

"Well there are a lot of things we need to sort out like placement, Musicians, Clothes for us, Clothes for the Flower-girls and Pageboys, invitations and all that stuff." 

"So much planning in such a short time."

"Your Mother asked us to be Home for Dinner around five. I think he's making a stinker too and we better change him?"

"Here, let me do it."

Therese hid behind the Tree while Carol was passing her the Wipes and Nappies. Carol gave Therese a Paper Bag to put the Dirty Nappy into. Therese then put Davidek into his Pram and walked Home pushing the Pram and side by side with Carol. 

"Therese, I'm always going to be ready with you, wherever life may take us."

"It's going to be a wonderful adventure."

They arrived Home just as Dinner was served. They Had Mashed Potatoes, Ham and Vegetables. After they were finished, they all sat out the back enjoying the Sun. Therese decided to give everyone, except for Carol, their Gifts that she had bought. Evka put on her Jacket straight away but Evzenek did not want to touch his Watch as he thought he would break it. 

"This is too much." Gen said as she hugged her Sister.

Jeremy, Evka and Evzenek all followed for a hug. Therese sat down beside Carol in the same Lounge Chair.

"I'll give you yours later." Therese said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course."

A few hours had passed, Therese and Carol were getting tired. They had decided to put Davidek to Bed. Carol got him changed into his little White Pyjamas while Therese fixed up the Cot with his little Brown Teddy Bear at the end of his feet. Therese put the Blanket up to his waistline. Carol and Therese couldn't help but stare at him as he fell asleep. 

"When do you want to start trying for one?" Carol said as she put one Arm around Therese.

"After we get Married? I hope that doesn't scare you?"

"It's all going to be scary but it's going to be so worth it with us together, Angel."

"I know it will be. I have something to show you." 

Therese lead Carol to her Bedroom as she put her present in there earlier. Carol closed her Eyes just before Therese gave her the Dress. Carols Eyes went wide as she saw the sight of the Dress.

"Darling, it's so beautiful."

"Model it for me?" Therese asked seductively. 

"Of course. I'm not in the mood for sex though." 

"That's alright. I just want to see you." 

Carol stripped off behind the Door and came back out wearing the Silver Dress. Therese sat on the edge of the Bed with her Mouth hanging open as Carol began to dance a little bit for her.

"Like what you see?" Carol whispered into Therese's Ear.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, you Gorgeous Goddess." 

Carol lightly kissed Therese's neck. 

"All I want to do is just hold you through the Night." 

"Hold me and don't ever let me go." 

"I never could."

Although they wore their Underwear, they wore nothing else, holding each other tight with Carol being buried in Therese's neck.


	27. A Million Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman

Therese woke up early so she decided to make Carol Breakfast, just as she walked out of her Bedroom, she heard Davidek crying in Gen's Room. She peaked in and saw Gen and Jeremy were still sleeping. Therese grabbed a few Wipes, a Bottle, a Nappy and new Pyjamas. She took Davidek out of the Cot. 

"Therese, what are you doing?" Gen whispered. 

"It's ok, you have a lie in. I'll take him."  

"Thank you."  

Therese took Davidek Downstairs and decided to feed him in the Sitting Room. After he was fed, she changed him into a new Nappy and new Blue Pyjamas. Therese decided to get his little Child Carrier so she could carry him while making Breakfast. She put Davidek lying on her Chest so she could see him as she put him into the Carrier. Therese walked into the Kitchen to make Pancakes. 

"Ok. Let's see how we will do this." Therese said as she turned on the Radio slightly. 

Therese did not notice the Blonde Beauty staring at her from The Hallway. Therese started mixing the Flour, Eggs and Milk together when she felt two Arms wrap around her Waist and Lips on her Neck. 

"Good morning Angel." Carol whispered as she nibbled on Therese's Neck and started swaying her.  

"Good morning Beautiful. I was kind of hoping you would have stayed in Bed."  

"Why?" 

"I wanted to serve you Breakfast in Bed."  

"Want me to go back?"  

"Only if you want?" 

"See you in a few." 

Carol gave Therese a light slap on the Butt and headed back to Bed. Therese finished making the Pancakes and put them on a Tray with their Orange Juices. She had made Pancakes for Gen, Jeremy, her Mother and Father too. She was being very careful as she had Davidek still in the Carrier. Therese went upstairs to give everybody their Breakfast even if they weren't up yet. She finally made it back to her Bedroom where Carol was waiting for her.  

"I could get used to this. I think I'm getting good at it." Therese said as she put the Tray on Carols Lap. 

Therese took Davidek out of the Carrier and brought him into Bed with herself and Carol. 

"It's like having a Housewife in the Fifties." Carol joked.  

"Don't get any ideas." Therese teased.  

Therese sat on the inside of her Bed with Davidek while Carol stayed on the outside with the Tray on her Lap. Carol lay her Head on Therese's Shoulder as they both ate their food. 

"Did you feed him?" Carol asked. 

"Davidek? Yes. Changed him too." 

"I can see you growing into a better Mother everyday."  

"Not as great as you though." 

"Please don't compare yourself to me. When you found out I had a Daughter, you didn't run or try to make me choose between the both of you. You stood up to the Plate and I'm forever grateful for that." 

"I guess we are both great in our own ways." 

*Knock* *Knock*  

Evka entered the Room. 

"Hey Girls. We were thinking of having a Day out today. Maybe go to a Fairground?" Evka asked. 

"What do you think?" Therese asked. 

"It sounds like a great idea." Carol replied. 

"Great. We will be leaving in about an hour. I'll take Davidek back to Gen. She needs to change him into his Clothes." Evka said as she took the Baby off of Therese. 

"Tell her I fed him and changed his Nappy."  

"I will."  

As soon as Evka closed the Door, Carol put the Tray on the ground. Carol tried to get up but was stopped by two Hands pulling her back by the Waist. Carol fell back on top of Therese who was giggling a lot.  

"What's gotten into you?" Carol asked as she was lying on Therese, face to face. 

"I had a dream about you last night." Therese said seductively while running her Hand up and down Carol's Back while keeping one in her Hair. 

Carol began to kiss between Therese's Neck and Nipples on the outside of her Pyjama top.  

"I know. I heard you moaning softly during the night. Tell me everything." 

Therese began to whisper. 

"Well, we were on our Honeymoon in Paris, in one of the most Top Luxurious Hotels. I was taking a Shower and you decided to join me. You were so hot, I had to stop washing myself but you started to take me in your Arms. You kissed your way down my Body and made me beg for pleasure. I mean badly beg. That's when the pleasure started. You stopped before I was about to orgasm but you took me to the Bedroom. I wanted the Strap-On so badly, I almost cried. I started sucking it before you put it on. I NEEDED you to fuck me. That's exactly what you did. You fucked me until I couldn't Breathe. A few minutes later I got to fuck you, but I got to fuck you all over the Room. You couldn't walk and I didn't even use the Strap-On to fuck you." 

"How big was the Room?" Carol whispered. 

"It was like a Penthouse but you begged me to fuck you, so I did, over and over and over until you were nothing but a Pool of Sweat." 

"Did I at least get to fuck you once more?"  

"No. I woke up but I'm not letting you get away with that."  

"Oh, I don't plan on letting myself get away."  

With just a quick move Carol made herself and Therese switch positions.  

"Ow! Ow!" Therese said in pain as she got on top of Carol. 

"Are you ok Angel?"  

"Just bad Period cramps." 

"Here, let me help."  

Carol put Therese on the side of her and put her on her back. She started to rub Therese's Stomach very softly. 

"I love you Carol. I can't stress that enough." 

"I love you too Therese. You're the only Person I ever want to be with. Is this helping?" 

"A little bit. I want to marry you soon." 

Therese began to stroke Carols Hair. 

"How soon?" 

"As soon as we get the Money to pay for everything. I really don't care where anymore as long as I'm with you." 

"I want you to have the most beautiful Wedding ever."  

"As long as I'm with you then it will be." 

Carol and Therese stayed in blissful silence for as long as they could. 

"I think we should call Rindy before we leave." 

"Should we go do that now?" 

"Ok. Let's go."  

Therese and Carol walked Hand in Hand down the Stairs to ring Rindy. As Carol dialed, Therese wrapped her Arms around her Waist and began to sway her slightly. Carol dialed Harge and then his Parents but there was no answer. 

"Did we forget about the time difference?" Therese joked. 

"I think we did." Carol laughed as she hung up the phone.  

Carol turned around to Therese and embraced her. 

"It would be us to do that." 

"I miss our Daughter, Angel." 

"I miss her too but it won't be too long more until we get to have her again."  

Therese grabbed Carols Hand and lead her back to the Bedroom to get Dressed. Therese got changed into a Pink Flannel Top and Blue Shorts in the Bathroom.Therese changed her Tampon and returned from the Bathroom to see Carol in her Underwear still choosing what to wear.   
 

"I really want to wear the Dress you gave me." 

"It's not really appropriate to wear to a Fairground." Therese teased. "Maybe you could wear these?"  

Therese went to her Closet to pick out a Green, Short Sleeved Shirt and White Shorts. 

"What about The Black Shorts? I'm afraid of getting the White ones stained." 

"Sure. Here, try them on." 

Therese gave her the Clothes to try them on. Therese sat back on the Bed. 

"What do you think?" Carol said as she sat on Therese's Lap, facing her. 

"I think if you were any God damn sexier, I might faint." 

"I've still got it. We have about a half an hour left, want to pick up where we left off in your dream?" 

Carol began to kiss her way down Therese's Stomach. 

"Not today Beautiful. I'm still on my Period." 

Carol made her way back up to Therese's face. 

"That's fine Angel." 

Therese became Carol's little Spoon and Carol began to rub Therese's Stomach again. 

"I think I might take Painkillers before I leave? Do you have any?" Therese asked.  

"I think I might have some in my Bag." 

"You’re too comfortable to leave."  

"If I could stay here forever with you, then I would."  

"I really want to fall asleep in your Arms right now."  

"We would miss the Fairground if we fell asleep." 

"Temptation, temptation. Alright, we better get up." 

Therese got up and walked over to Carol's Bag to see if she can get any Tablets. She found two Nurofen Tablets. She grabbed the Water Bottle that was on the Table next to her Bed. Carol went into the Bathroom to Brush her Hair and her Teeth. Therese walked into Gen, Jeremy and Davidek's Room. Davidek refused to settle. 

"Jeremy, we have to take Davidek to the Doctor." Gen said with frustration.  

"It's only a little Rash on his Leg. It's probably nothing." Jeremy said trying to reassure her. 

Therese stood in the Doorway not deciding not to say anything. 

"You don't know that." 

Gen stormed out of the Room, almost pushing Therese out of the way.  

"What was that?" Therese asked nervously. 

"I don't know. She's been like that all Morning. I don't think she slept very well last night." 

Davidek was still crying on the Changing Table. 

"Here, let me see what I can do." 

Therese went over to see Davidek. 

"What do you think?"  

Therese saw a Rash that was just beginning to show on his Right Leg. 

"I do think you should take him to the Doctor, just to be careful. It doesn't look bad but it's better to be safe than sorry. It's weird that I didn't see it until now." 

"Alright, I'll go and talk to Gen. Can you mind him for a few minutes?"  

"Sure." 

After Jeremy had left the Room, Therese sat in The Rocking Chair with Davidek in her Arms. Carol came in and sat on the Arm of the Chair, next to Therese. Davidek was still stirring and would not settle. 

"Should I get him a Wet Cloth from the Bathroom? The Rash looks like it's getting quite aggressive now." 

"It might be worth a shot?" 

Carol went to the Bathroom and wet a small Cloth. She returned and gave the Cloth to Therese. Davidek settled a little as Therese placed the cold Cloth on his Leg. His crying grew a little bit more. 

"Here, Angel, let me try something." 

Therese gave the Chair and Davidek to Carol. Carol started to rub Davideks Back and his Stomach. 

"Do you think he's constipated?"  

Just as Therese asked that, Davidek pooped his Pants and let out a big Smile. 

"I guess that answers that." Carol joked. "Let me change him." 

Carol put Davidek on the Changing Table. Therese handed Carol the Wipes and a Nappy. Evka was watching them from the Hallway. 

"We will be leaving in about ten minutes Girls." Evka said. 

"Thanks Mom."  

Carol picked up Davidek and headed downstairs with him. Therese put Davidek's Nappy in a Bag and put it in the Bin. She grabbed Davidek's Bag, her Bag, Carol's Bag and brought them downstairs. Carol gave Davidek to Gen and explained that they changed him. Gen and Jeremy patched things up and brought Davidek to the Doctor. 

"They will meet us later. Are you Girls ready to go?" Evzenek asked.  

"I'm ready." Carol said. 

"Me too." Therese replied. 

"Let's go." Evka replied. 

They all got into the Car and drove to the nearest Fairground which was about a half an hour away. Therese and Carol sat in the Middle Seats and Therese cuddled up to Carol. Exvenek drove while Evka sat in the Passenger Seat. 

"Comfortable Angel?" Carol asked while kissing Therese's Head. 

"In more ways than you can imagine." 

They all sat in comfortable Bliss just listening to music. 

"Any News from Rindy Carol?" Evka asked. 

"Unfortunately, not, I'll try and ring her tonight. She'll have a great time with Harge anyway."  

Therese could feel Carol's Hand slightly tense up on her Shoulder. 

"Are you ok Beautiful?" Therese whispered. 

"Yes. I just have a slightly weird feeling about today. I can't tell what it is. Maybe I'm getting my Period too?" Carol joked. 

Therese rubbed Carol's Hand to calm her down slightly. 

After a bit of Traffic, they eventually arrived, saw the flashing Lights and knew they were going to have a great time.  They decided to eat Candy Floss and Ice Cream before they went on some of the Rides. Gen, Jeremy and Davidek joined them after the Doctor's appointment for a little while. Evka and Evzenek decided to meet them at the Entrance while Therese and Carol went on one of the Roller Coasters. Jeremy held Davidek in his Arms while Gen took the Bag. 

"How did he get on?" Evzenek asked.  

"It was fine, nothing to really worry about. He just gave us Cream for the Rash." Gen started. "Richard parked right beside us. We didn't know what to tell him. I don't think Therese told him about the engagement yet."  

"I guess we better warn them both that he's here?" Evka suggested.  

After about a half an hour of searching they eventually caught up with Therese and Carol just coming out of the Bathroom.  

"Therese?" Gen started nervously. "Richard is here."  

Therese grabbed Carol's Hand nervously.  

"That should be alright. I'll only say hi to him if we see each other." Therese replied. 

"Well.... Alright then." Evzenek said. "I'm a little bit hungry so I'm going to get something to eat."  

"I'll come along too." Carol offered. 

"We'll tag along." Jeremy said. 

"Therese and I will catch up." Evka said. 

Therese was left a little bit confused as she was a bit hungry too. As the rest left, Evka decided to check in on Therese. 

"Mom, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing?"

"I'm doing great but I know you better than that, so what's wrong?"   

"I'm scared Richard will say something to you today." 

"If he says something then I'll have no problem saying anything back. I'm just afraid of what Carol will say." Therese joked. 

"She is one tough Cookie. Alright, let's catch up to the rest." 

Therese and Evka walked into the nearest Pub to find the rest. Evka sat down at the Table with her Family. Carol was at the Bar ordering a Drink at the Bar. 

"What can I get you Miss?" Asked the Bartender. 

"A Black Coffee please." Carol replied. 

"Make it two and I'm paying." Therese interrupted. 

"Certainly." The Bartender responded. 

"Thank you Angel." Carol said as she put her Arm around Therese and kissed her Cheek. 

"No problem Beautiful." 

The Bartender gave them the Coffee. Therese and Carol sat down with their Family. They all made small talk around the Table as they ate their Food and drank their Drinks. After Evka, Evzenek, Gen and Jeremy finished their Food, they decided to go on a few Rides, leaving Carol and Therese behind. They both decided to go to the back of the Pub for a little privacy as it was getting a bit crowded and ordered their Food. With them both full up of the Spaghetti they just ate, Carol snuggled lightly into Therese. 

"Therese? Is that you?"  

They both jumped at the Voice of a Drunk, loud Man calling Therese's name. It was Richard. He stumbled his way over and sat with them. Therese grabbed Carol's Hand tight. 

"Richard? Hi." Therese awkwardly said as Richard just about sat on the Stool in front of them. "Richard this is Carol-"  

"I'm saying to myself I know that Girl. Oh, I'm sorry. Richard Semco, good to meet you." Richard said as he shook Carol's Hand. 

"Likewise."   

"So, um, how are you?" Therese asked. 

"I'm doing great. Grace told me you were in Town visiting. She said you have some News? She didn't tell me what though." 

Therese and Carol looked at each other without a clue what to say. 

"Well Gen has a Baby Boy as you probably know by now."  

"I'm very happy for them." 

Carol felt that Therese was avoiding the most obvious News as Therese had her left Hand on the Table. Therese began to lightly play with her Ring. 

"There's one other thing...." 

"I think I see it now. You said you weren't ready for Marriage Therese." Richard whispered loudly. 

"What?" Carol asked to Therese. "I need to use the Bathroom. Excuse me." 

"Richard, I didn't know what I wanted then. I do now." 

"That's not the point Terry. I loved you and I still do." 

"Then what is the point? You couldn't make me be ready for Marriage and even if I was, you know I'm Gay. I know you still love me but I never loved you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." 

"I don't know what to do."  

"I think you should leave." 

“Fine.” 

As Richard left with a few Tears in his Eyes, Therese went to the Bathroom to check on Carol. Carol was nowhere to be found. Therese searched the Pub once more but there was still no sign of her. Therese was beginning to get a little bit worried as this wasn't like Carol at all. Therese went outside to search for her there. The Evening was Beginning to show. She saw Carol sitting under a Tree away from the Fairground. As she approached Carol, she saw Carol was sobbing quite a bit.  

"Hey. What happened?" Therese asked softly as she sat down beside Carol, holding her. 

"I think you know too well what happened. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to get Married?" 

"Carol, I didn't with him. I do with you. Please try to understand that." 

"You sounded like you were too embarrassed to tell him." Carol said as she stood up and began to walk away. "It's like you hated it."  

"That's ridiculous. I didn't hate it but nobody wants to see their Ex-Girlfriend Engaged to another Person."  

"Is that what I am to you? Just another Person?" 

"No. Carol, please stop." Therese said as she grabbed Carol's Hand. 

"I need to know that you're serious about me. I want you to tell the whole World but I need to calm down first. I need a bit of Space." Carol said as she removed her Hand from Therese's grasp. 

Carol began to walk away. Therese stood there, lost and confused. Therese walked back to the Fairground with Tears in her Eyes. She found her Family just getting off one of the rides. Her Mother ran over to her and took her in her Arms.

"What's wrong?" Evka asked. "Here, sit down."

They sat Therese down on a Bench nearby.

"I don't know what happened. Carol's mad at me because of Richard." Therese said as she cried her Heart out. "She thinks I don't love her."

"That's insane." Evzenek said as he cradled his Daughter. "Why would she think that?"

"When Richard showed up, he didn't seem too happy to see that we were Engaged but I didn't necessarily proclaim it either. I hurt her and I didn't mean too."

"I think we need to do some Damage Control." Gen offered.

"What do you mean?" Therese asked.

"You love her and don't want to lose her, right?" 

"Of course."

"Then the rest is up to you." Gen said as she knelt down beside her Sister.

"I think I might know what to do." Therese said as she wiped her Face. "I need to do it alone though. Are there any Lakes nearby? I know she'll be at one of them."

"There's one about a twenty minute walk away from here. Do you need a Ride?" Jeremy asked.

"Just guide me in the right direction and I'll walk by myself."

Therese walked with Jeremy as he guided her in the right Path. This is what she needed to do alone. She walked through the Woods for almost a half an hour looking for the nearest Lake. Eventually she found one and in the distance there was Carol. Her Love, her Life. Carol was alone and dipping her Feet into the Moonlit Water when she heard a Beautiful Voice coming from behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I close my eyes and I can see_  
_The world that's waiting up for me_  
_That I call my own_  
_Through the dark, through the door_  
_Through where no one's been before_  
_But it feels like home_

 

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_  
_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_  
_We can live in a world that we design_

 

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_  
_The brightest colors fill my head_  
_A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
_I think of what the World could be_  
_A vision of the one I see_  
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
_A million dreams for the World we're gonna make_

 

_There's a house we can build_  
_Every room inside is filled_  
_With things from far away_  
_The special things I compile_  
_Each one there to make you smile_  
_On a rainy day_

 

 

 

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
_They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_  
_I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_  
_Runaway to a World that we design_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the World could be_  
_A vision of the one I see_  
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

Therese ran to Carol who was there waiting with her Arms open wide. They began to play in the Water.

_However big, however small_  
_Let me be part of it all_  
_Share your dreams with me_  
_You may be right, you may be wrong_  
_But say that you'll bring me along_  
_To the World you see_  
_To the World I close my eyes to see_  
_I close my eyes to see_

Carol begins to join in the Song.

_Every night I lie in bed_  
_The brightest colors fill my head_  
_A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
_A million dreams, a million dreams_  
_I think of what the World could be_  
_A vision of the one I see_  
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
_A million dreams for the World we're gonna make_

_For the World we're gonna make_

 

"What made you come after me?" Carol asked with her Arms wrapped around Therese's Waist.

"My love for you." 

"I thought you were going to proclaim that to the whole World?"

"You are my whole World." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. I'm sorry about the late Chapter. I've just been up the Walls with Work and other stuff but I do plan to keep working on this Story! :D


	28. A Matter Of Forgiveness And Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Matter What - Boyzone

Carol had Therese wrapped in her Arms while they were still standing in the Lake. 

"Oh Therese." Carol whispered. 

"What?" 

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Can you forgive me?" 

"Yes but there isn't anything to be sorry about. Richard threw me off. I did tell him I didn't love him after you left and I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner. I'm staying with you.... forever." 

"It's ok and I love that. I'm also going to apologise for one other thing." 

"What's that?" 

"THIS." 

All of a sudden, Therese was splashed by Carol. They both laughed and then Therese gave Carol a devious look. Therese ran after Carol. They both didn't care what they looked like running in the Lake or that they were in their Clothes. Therese caught Carol and slightly pushed her so she could sit down in the Shallow Water. Therese sat on her Lap, facing her. 

"I love you Carol Aird." Therese whispered.  

"Carol Aird-Belivet." 

"Well then." Therese said with a beaming Smile. "I think it's only natural that I'll be Aird-Belivet too." 

"Angel, that's Harge's name too? Are you sure?" 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. It may be his name but you own it and I'm going to own it with you." 

Therese began to shiver and sniffle. 

"Yes you will. Come on Angel. Let's get you Home." 

With their Clothes soaking wet, they walked Hand in Hand back to the Fairground. They caught up with their Family and bought Towels. Carol went to use the bathroom once more but was stopped by a familiar Man. 

"Carol?" The familiar Man asked. 

"Richard? Can I help you?" 

"I just want you to know that I'm extremely sorry for the upset that I caused you both earlier. I guess Therese really loves you. If I want her to be happy then I guess I should move on from her. Anyway, congratulations and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together." 

"You're a good Guy Richard. Thank you." 

Carol reciprocated Richard's Handshake. After Carol came back, Therese was wrapped up in a Towel and slightly Coughing. 

"Come on Honey. Let's get you Home." Evka said.  

As they all got back into their Cars Therese was falling asleep, wrapped up in Carol's Arms for the journey ride Home. 

"Are you feeling ok? You feel hot?" Carol asked as she checked Therese's Forehead. 

"I just feel like I'm coming down with something. I'll have a Shower when I go Home. Do you want to call Rindy first?"  

"Yes please."  

"I can't wait to hear her Voice." 

As they got Home, Therese and Carol got changed into their Pyjamas first. They then decided to call Rindy.  

"Hello?" 

"Mommy?" 

"Rindy my Darling, how are you?" 

"Good. I'm eating Ice cream with Daddy now." 

"Really? What did you do today?" 

"I went Shopping with Daddy today and I'm going to visit Granny and Grandpa later. I miss you and Mama." 

"We miss you too Darling. Do you want to talk to Mama?" 

"Yes please." 

"Rindy?" 

"Mama? You sound a little different?" 

"Oh Mama's just a bit sick today." 

"I want to go and take care of you. I miss you and Mommy." 

"Oh Little Beauty. We miss you too but we promise it won't be long and I'll spoil you a lot when I see you." 

"I have to go Mama, Daddy is calling me. Call me soon?"  

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon."  

Therese hung up and Carol took her by the Hand. 

"You go up to have a Shower and I'll make you something. Tea and Toast or Soup?" 

"Tea and Toast please."  

"Of course." 

Carol gave Therese's Head a little Kiss and Therese ran upstairs to take a Shower.  Therese began to feel a little bit dizzy so she decided to brush it off. Carol was downstairs making Therese's Tea and Toast with Evka.  

"Is Therese alright?" Evka asked. 

"Yes. She's feeling a little bit sick but I'm hoping she'll rest Tonight." 

"I meant about Richard."  

"Oh...... Yes. She's fine. He apologised to me but I was secretly hoping he would do that to her."  

"Well, he does love her but I think she's happier with you."  

"I'm definitely way happier with her and Rindy loves her so much." 

"You have no idea how much she loves you both." 

Therese was just about finished washing her Hair when her Dizzy Spell got worse. 

*Thud* 

Everyone ran up to the Bathroom to find Therese passed out in the Shower. Evzenek rang for the Ambulance, Jeremy waited for an Ambulance while Carol, Gen and Evka stayed by her making sure she was breathing.  

 

 

   
 

   
 

"Therese? Therese? Angel? Please wake up." Carol whispered. 

Therese began to stir at the sound of her Voice. Carol was holding Therese's Hand. 

"Come on Honey. You'll be alright." Evzenek said.  

Evka, Gen and Jeremy all stayed quiet in hopes that Therese will wake up soon. Carol noticed that Gen was shaking a bit while holding Davidek. 

"Here. Let me take him." 

Carol took Davidek while Gen, Jeremy and Evka stepped outside for Fresh Air. 

"Would you like something Carol?" 

"A Sandwich please." 

"Coming right up." 

Evzenek walked to the Café to get Carol and himself something small to eat. Davidek started crying and Carol tried to comfort him. 

"I know Baby. I know." Carol said as Tears formed in her Eyes and Davidek calmed almost instantly. "I wish you could see how much Therese loves you. I'm probably the luckiest Woman in the World right now. You're the luckiest Nephew to have an Aunt like her. I can't wait for you to grow up and get to know her. I can't imagine my Life without her. She's just perfect." 

Davidek fell asleep in Carol's Arms. Evzenek entered back into the Room. 

"Here you go Carol. I got you Tea also. Is there any improvement?" 

"Thank you and nothing yet." 

A Tall, Blonde Doctor came into the Room to check on Therese. He checked her Heart Rate and her Blood Pressure.  

"Everything seems to be fine. She should wake up soon."  

"She's been out for a few hours and it's almost Midnight. Isn't there anything we can do?" 

"Possibly keep Skin Contact, like holding Hands. Talking to her will help too." 

Gen, Jeremy and Evka walked back in as the Doctor walked out. 

"Any news?" Gen asked. 

"Still the same. He told us to keep doing what we were doing." Evzenek replied. 

"She didn't wake up in the Ambulance, did she Carol?" Evka asked. 

"No. She hasn't woken up at all."  

They all sat around for another hour talking to Therese, telling Stories and holding her Hand. Carol had an idea, she took Davidek off of Jeremy and placed him on Therese's Chest, holding him there. Davidek began to stir. Carol held him there for a few minutes and Davidek started cooing. Carol felt Therese's Hand twitch slightly. Evka walked over and brushed Therese's Hair out of the way with her Hand. Therese's Eyes began to flicker slightly and slowly began to open.

"Mom?" Therese whispered just as she saw her Mother. 

"Yes Sweetheart, I'm here." 

Therese's Eyes looked around the Room at her Family until her Eyes met very Teary, Sky Blue Eyes. A Smile crept up on her Face.

"Carol."

"Angel."

Therese looked down at her Chest to find Davidek trying to look up at Her. She lifted him up slightly see she could cuddle him.

"What happened to me?" 

"You fainted in the Shower. The Doctor thinks it's because of your Period, you getting a Cold and Dehydration but you'll be fine." Evzenek said. 

"We're just so glad you're ok." Gen said.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked.

"A little weird and hungry too."

"We will get you something small to eat in a bit. I think you better wake up properly first." Evka said. "I'll go tell the Doctor you're awake." 

As Evka left, Therese noticed Carol was oddly quiet. 

"I think we better take him Home?" Gen asked Jeremy. 

"Let's go."

Gen took Davidek back off of Therese, hugged her goodbye and left. Therese, Carol and Evzenek made small talk to each other before Evka came back into the Room with Soup and Water.

"Here you go Sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom." 

"I think we better go. Are you staying here Tonight Carol?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Take care of yourself Tonight and we'll see you tomorrow." Evzenek said as he hugged his Daughter. 

Evka hugged Carol and Therese while Evzenek hugged Carol. As they left Carol remained silent and started pacing slowly around the Room as Therese had her Soup.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I guess?" Therese asked with a worried expression on her Face. 

Carol stopped and let the Tears roll down from her Eyes. Therese stopped having her Soup and ushered Carol to come into the Bed with her. Carol clung to Therese.

"I was so scared Therese, I thought I lost you."

Therese held Carol tight.

"Beautiful, you will never ever lose me. I swear on my life that I'm not going anywhere." 

"I was just so scared seeing you like that."

"I'm not like that anymore. Let's get some rest for Tonight."

Carol brought a spare Bag with her and got changed into her Pyjamas in the Bathroom. She came back and joined Therese in her Bed after Therese had finished her Soup. 

"Therese, promise me something." Carol asked as she lay face to face with Therese.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll love me until the day I die."

"I couldn't promise you that because I'll love you even after we both die. We are going to be together forever, no matter what." 

Carol began to sing Therese a song.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_No matter what they tell us_  
_No matter what they do_  
_No matter what they teach us_  
_What we believe is true_

 _No matter what they call us_  
_However they attack_  
_No matter where they take us_  
_We'll find our own way back_

 _I can't deny what I believe_  
_I can't be what I'm not_  
_I know I'll love forever_  
_I know no matter what_

 _If only tears were laughter_  
_If only night was day_  
_If only prayers were answered_  
_Then we would hear God say_

 _No matter what they tell us_  
_No matter what they do_  
_No matter what they teach us_  
_What we believe is true_

 

 

 

 

_And I will keep you safe and strong_  
_And shelter from the storm_  
_No matter where it's barren_  
_A dream is being born_

  
_No matter who they follow_  
_No matter where they lead_  
_No matter how they judge us_  
_I'll be everyone you need_

  
_No matter if the sun don't shine_  
_Or if the skies are blue_  
_No matter what the end is_  
_My life began with you_

 _I can't deny what I believe_  
_I can't be what I'm not_  
_I know, I know_  
_I know this love's forever_  
_That's all that matters now_  
_No matter what_


	29. Going Home

Almost a Week later, Therese was packing up the rest of her stuff for the Flight. So much has happened over the last few Weeks. Therese sat down on her Bed, looking through some old Photos that she found under her Bed. 

"Knock, knock." Evka said as she entered Therese's Room.  

"Where's Carol?" 

"She's talking with Harge about the times he has to drop Rindy to her. What are you doing?"  

"Looking through some Photos. Here's one with you and Davidek both asleep on the Couch." 

Evka sat beside her Daughter. 

"That's you with Rindy after she fell and scraped her Knee out our Back Garden. You're a great Mother to her." 

"Thanks Mom. Oh look, that's Carol after she almost threw up on the Rollercoaster." Therese laughed.  

"Therese, I'm so proud of you and the Woman you've become. I just want to know that you know what you're doing." 

"Thank you Mom, if I'm being honest, I have no clue what I'm doing but I've never been happier in my life. I know Carol and Rindy are going to make me very happy than I've ever been."  

"Well then, I've no concerns anymore." 

Therese put the Photos down beside her and hugged her Mother.  

"I'm going to miss you all so much."  

"Therese, we will miss you more than you can imagine but you're going to go on the best adventure of your Life." 

"I love you Mom." 

"I love you too." 

"Alright, I have to finish packing up before I end up not leaving." 

As Evka left, Carol came into the Room. She took Therese by the Hand and pulled her into a Hug. 

"Finished packing?" Carol asked. 

"Almost. What's the Story with Rindy?" 

"Well Harge is coming in the same day as us but she will stay with him one more Night at his Place. It'll give us a proper Night to ourselves."  

"It's been so long since we had one. Are you finished packing?" 

"Yes. Just waiting on you Angel." 

"Alright, I won't be too long more."  

As Carol left with her Suitcase and Handbag, Therese finished the rest of her packing. Evzenek entered the Room. 

"Ready?" Evzenek asked. 

"Yes." 

Evzenek took Therese's Suitcase and brought it downstairs. Therese stood looking around her Room for a few minutes. She saw her Old Brown Bear sitting in the Corner which had a little Pink Ribbon tied around it's Head. She always wanted to give it to her first Child and decided to give it to Rindy when she next sees her. She placed the Bear into Her Bag and headed Downstairs. Everybody had left for the Car so Therese decided to walk around one last time. She was getting choked up. She left the House with a few Tears in her Eyes and sat in the Back Seat of her Parents Car with Davidek. 

"Are you alright Angel?" Carol asked from the Middle Seat, reaching back her Hand for Therese to grab. 

"I'll be fine."  

"You don't want to ruin your Pink Shirt and Black Jeans that I got you last Week now do you?" Gen asked while sitting in between Carol and Jeremy. 

"I suppose I don't." Therese joked.  

The Car ride was shorter than everybody expected, much to Carol's and Therese's dismay. As they reached the Entrance to the Airport, they began to say their goodbyes. Jeremy went first. Tears followed them. 

"You're going to be a great Dad. Take good care of them for me." Therese said.  

"We'll hopefully see you again soon." Carol said soon after they both gave him a Hug. 

Gen and Davidek were up next. Carol took Davidek for a little Cuddle while Therese couldn't bear to let Gen go. 

"Call me when you're Home. Ok?" Gen asked. 

"Of course." Therese replied.  

Therese took Davidek off of Carol for her own cuddle. 

"Thank you for everything Gen." Carol said. 

"It's us who should be thanking you." Gen said after Carol let go.  

With Davidek still in her Arms, Therese said goodbye to her Parents. Carol said goodbye to Evka first. 

"It's been great getting to know you and welcome to our Family Carol." Evka said as she sobbed like a Baby. 

"Thank you for welcoming me into it." 

"You take care of yourself and tell me when the Wedding is. I'm not missing it for the World. I love you my Baby Girl." Evzenek said. 

"I love you too Daddy." 

Therese gave her Father a Hug that would last forever. Before she went to her Mother, she gave Davidek to her Father. 

"Therese, I want to give you something?" Evka said as she pulled away from hugging her Daughter.  

"Ok?" 

Evka took off her Necklace that had a little Gold Wooden Spoon and put it on Therese. 

"It was your Nana's. She gave it to me when I was Pregnant on you and I want to give it to you." 

"Oh Mom, I love it so much. Thank you." Therese said as she pulled in her Mother for one last squeeze. "I'll call you Guys soon ok? Bye Guys." 

Therese took Carol by the Hand as she waved goodbye to her Family. She then took her Suitcase and they both began to walk towards Check-in. Therese stopped in her tracks and looked around to see her Family just leaving. She left her Suitcase and ran towards them for one last hug. Gen looked behind herself to see Therese running towards her. Gen caught Therese in a huge hug and stayed there for a few minutes. Gen broke the hug because she knew that Therese would be rushing to her Flight afterwards. 

"I love you Gen." 

"I love you too Therese. Have a safe Flight ok?" Gen asked. 

"Alright." Therese said as she hugged everybody else again and kissed Davidek lightly on the head. "I'll call you Guys soon."  

Therese ran back to Carol, who was watching the entire time, as her Family left. 

"Are you ready?" Carol asked as Therese held her Hand. 

"Yes." 

They both went to Check-in and went through Security with no problems. As they went to get Breakfast at a Café, Carol noticed Therese was avoiding Eye Contact.  

"Are you ok Angel?" 

"Yeah." Therese replied as they sat down at a Table with their Tea and Croissants. "I'm just sad. I usually get like this after I leave my Family." 

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Carol asked as she reached her Hand across the Table to hold Therese's. 

"No. I'll be fine." 

The rumble in Carols Stomach broke off their Gaze.  

"I'm starved. Bon Appetit." 

They both ate their Food in silence, often catching glances at each other and feeling like Children. Therese left and went to the Bathroom, when she returned she found that Carol had left the Table. She searched all around the area where she last saw Carol. After turning a corner Therese saw Carol watching the Planes go by at one of the Gates. Therese couldn't help but stop and stare at her. The way her Blue Jeans and Brown T-Shirt hugged her Body, the way her Beautiful Hair was falling by her Neck. Everything. She loved everything about her. Therese walked up to be beside her and began to watch the Planes too.  

"What are you thinking?" 

"About you." 

"What about me?" 

"When you had your scare last Week, it scared me too. Therese I don't want to wait for anything. I don't want to scare you either but I had a dream last Night about us with our Kids watching a Movie and cuddling by the Fire. I want that, I want it soon." 

"You know what? Me too. I kind of want to wait until we're married though. Is that ok?" 

"Alright?" Carol said as she held Therese's Face in her Hands. "If it makes you happy then I would wait forever to have a Life with you."  

Therese pulled Carol in for a Kiss and didn't let go until they heard their Flight being called. Therese grabbed Carols Hand and lead her to the Gate. As they entered the Plane, they were again seated in first Class Seats, only this time and much to their enjoyment, they were alone. As they sat down in their Window Seats, the Air-Hostess came over. 

"Can I get you Girls anything?" The Tall Dark Man asked. 

"A Champagne please?" Carol replied.  

"I'll have the same. Thank you." Therese replied also from the Aisle Seat. 

As Carol was a bit nervous during the Take Off, Therese reached across her Seat to grab her Hand.  Carol held on tight as Take Off was not her favourite part of Flying. After the Air Hostess put down their Glasses of Champagne, Therese leaned over to Carol to kiss her softly but with a lot of passion. 

"What was that for?" Carol whispered after they broke. 

"There's something that's always been a fantasy of mine but I never told you." 

"What's that?" 

Therese smoothly ran her hand up and down the inside of Carol's Thigh. 

"I guess you'll have to find out later." Therese said as she winked at her lover. 

After a few hours on the Plane, Carol began to feel a little restless.  

"Are you ok Beautiful?" Therese asked her Fianceé. 

"Yeah. Maybe I'm a bit overtired? I haven't slept properly in the last few Days. Excuse me, can I have a Glass of Red Wine please?" Carol asked as the Air Hostess passed. 

"Yes, of course." He replied. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Therese. 

"I'm sure. Red Wine helps me relax anyway." 

Therese made her way over to Carols Seat, she began to massage Carols Hand as the Air Hostess put down her Drink. Therese began to kiss Carols Neck as the Air Hostess left.  

"Are you hungry Beautiful?" 

"Only for you Angel." Carol said as she winked and ran her Hand up and down Therese's Thigh. 

"I want you too but maybe we should wait until it's darker?" 

"I will but I’m hungry now. Are you?" 

"Starving. I think we should order?" 

Therese made her way back to her own Seat to have Dinner. The Air Hostess took down their order after he called over to them. Therese had a Small Chicken Salad as an Appetiser and Carol had a Jicama Salad. Carol had a Decaf Americano while Therese had a Glass of Coca Cola. Their Entrées arrived soon after they were finished their Appetisers. Carol had a Blue Cheese Crusted Chicken Breast with Cherry Tomato Sauce, Brussell Sprouts and Roasted Garlic Mashed Potatoes while Therese had Beef Provencal with Roasted Garlic Mashed Potatoes, Sautéed Onion & Zucchini with Baby Carrots. For Dessert they both had Mint Ice Cream with Strawberries and Cream. The Air Hostess took their Plates and Glasses away as they were finished. After a half an hour of relaxing, Carol leaned over to Therese and began to Whisper. 

"How come all I could think of when I was eating my Strawberries and Cream was to lick you all over and make you orgasm until you can't breath anymore?"  

"I want to know so badly. Meet me in the Bathroom in Five Minutes when the Hostesses aren't looking."  

Therese washed her Hands and Face inside the Bathroom when she felt some familiar Arms around her after a few minutes. 

"I locked the Door."  

Carol lead her Hands to Therese's Breasts and began to massage them. 

"We will have to be quick." Therese breathed out as Carol played with her Nipples.  

"I asked the Hostess to make up the Bed for us." 

Carol lead her Hands down to unbutton Therese's Pants and began to slip her Hand inside her Underwear and massage her Vagina. 

"You're such a fucking tease." 

Therese hopped up on top of the Bathroom Counter and brought Carol closer. 

"I'm the tease?" Carol whispered as she began to massage Therese slowly and Penetrate her softly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of times I wanted make you scream since that Night in the Hotel. I wanted to make you lose sense and now you're mine again." 

"Carol please!!" Therese pleaded as her Body was begging to orgasm while Carol picked up the pace.  

"Hold on Angel. I'm not through with you yet." 

Just as soon as Therese's Pants and Underwear went down by her Ankles, Carol gained better access to her. Carol's Tongue was slow and sensual but soft and rough at the same time. Therese was dripping wet, she needed Carol to make her Orgasm fast.  

"I want it now please." Therese pleaded as her Hands were shaking while Holding Carol's Hair. 

"As you wish my love." 

Carol went rougher, faster, almost drinking everything that Therese was giving her. Tears flowed from Therese as she lost her mind coming down from her orgasm. 

"Thank you Beautiful but you're not getting away that easy." 

Therese had a very sly Smile on her Face which made Carol very curious. 

"I really want to know." Carol said as she untangled herself from Therese's Legs and made her way up to kiss her Angel. 

Just before the kiss, Therese caught Carol by the Shoulders, got down off of the Counter and pushed Carol up against the Wall. Therese unbuttoned Carol's Pants and brought them down slightly. She made her way to her Lover's Ear to whisper: 

"Now we really have to be quick." Therese whispered sensually.  

Therese made her way down Carol's Stomach while Carol held onto Therese's Hair. As Therese got to the tip of Carol's Hood, she started to caress Carol's Butt and licked and licked and licked Carol until Carol was Begging Therese so bad that she was almost crying. Carol's Legs began to shake when Therese made her way back up her Body. 

"Oh Therese, I was so close." Carol expressed with a little disappointment. "Ther-FUCK!!!!" Carol screamed as Therese was rubbing Carol's Clit so fast and hard it almost made Carol lose her senses.  

Carol held onto Therese's Back to keep her steady on her Feet. 

"Don't ever underestimate me Beautiful. I now have the Power to make you scream and to make you beg like you're doing now." Therese said as she was biting and licking Carol's Ear. 

"Angel make me-I have to-Oh fuck." Carol said as she orgasmed on Therese as Therese went harder, faster and leaving Carol's Body pulsating like she's fighting for her life.  

Carol slid down the Wall and Therese grabbed her Lover's Face to kiss her like she is never going to let her go. Therese, satisfied with what just happened, licked her Fingers, loving the taste of her Beautiful Fianceé. Carol rested her Head on Therese's Shoulder. 

"Everytime we do it, it's like you get better." Therese whispered to her Lover. "Want to go to Bed?" 

"It's we. We get better every time. Give me a few minutes." Carol breathed heavily. 

"Ok. You stay here will I get us our Pyjamas." 

Therese fixed herself before going out to get their Pyjamas. She saw that Carol's Seat was made up into a Bed big enough for them both to sleep on. As she came back into the Bathroom, Carol was freshening up at the Sink. They Both changed into their Pyjamas and walked Hand in Hand to go to Bed. Carol fell asleep in Therese's Arms. 

"Goodnight Angel."  

"Goodnight Beautiful." 

 

 

A few hours later:  

Therese and Carol were at Baggage Collection.  

"Abby is going to collect us outside in about ten minutes. Do you want to get anything first?" 

"Maybe a Coffee just to get myself awake again?" Therese joked.  

"I'll get us some." 

"Thank you." 

After they got their Bags, they went to go get Coffee. They held Hands the entire time. They came outside of the Airport and saw Abby waiting outside of her Car with Dixie for them. Dixie broke free of Abby's Grip and ran to meet her Moms. She first jumped on top of Carol. 

"I guess she loves me more." Carol teased.  

Dixie then jumped onto Therese and licked her Face. 

"I think you stand corrected." Therese replied laughingly. 

Abby ran up to the Girls and hugged them both.  

"I can't believe you two are engaged. Show me the Rings." Abby said as she grabbed both of their Hands to look at their Rings. "Alright I want to know everything. How? When? Where? Carol only told me so little." 

"We will tell you about it in the Car." Therese replied. 

They put their bags in the Boot of the Car. Carol and Abby sat in the front while Therese sat in the back with Dixie. 

"So? I'm dying to know." Abby pleaded.  

"It turns out Therese and I were both planning on proposing to each other while we were out there. I took Therese to a Place that looks out over a Highway at Night Time with Lights lighting up the hill we were on. We both cried." 

"Not long after Carol proposed, I proposed to herself and Rindy in the middle of my Bedroom. It was Dark but I had Dim Lit Lights on the Ceiling. I had a better plan in mind to Propose but Carol found the Ring before I could do anything." 

Carol felt a little guilty when she remembered Therese didn't get to Propose the way she wanted too. 

"You Guys are just perfect for each other. Edith and I have news too. I didn't tell you yet Carol because we didn't know if we could confirm it yet. Since you Girls know that Edith can't have Kids and I don't want to experience Pregnancy........" 

"Yes?" Carol asked nervously. 

"We have our name down to Foster Kids of all ages."  

"Abby that's fantastic." Carol proclaimed. 

"Seriously Abby, we're so happy for you." 

As they got to Carol's House, Abby helped out with their Bags and Dixie. Abby cooked them a bit of Dinner since it was the Evening Time. Therese came out with Photos to show Abby.  

"Therese, these are exquisite. Davidek is just gorgeous." Abby Said as she was cooking the Chicken. 

"Thank you Abby. I'm actually going to keep sending Photos of Animals to the local Zoos Museum and everytime my Photos get sold the Museum gets Money, my Parents get Money and I get Money too. I'm going to use it for Carol and put our Kids through School." 

"You really love her, don't you?"  

"She's the love of my Life." 

"It's the exact same way I feel about Edith." 

"I can see you two were made for each other." 

"You're the best Therese. I can't thank you enough for what you do for Carol and Rindy." 

Carols House Phone rang. 

"Hello?" Therese asked. 

"Therese? This is Edith. Is Abby there?" The Short, Short Red Haired Woman said. 

"Yes. I'll get her." 

Therese took over from Abby to Cook the Chicken while Abby took the call. Carol came out to give Therese a Hand. 

"Ok. I'll come right over." Abby replied to Edith. 

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked. 

"We have a Baby Girl that needs our care. The Parents aren't able to take care of her so we are taking her until further notice. The Chicken is almost done. I'll see you Girls later." Abby said as she hugged Carol and Therese goodbye. 

"You'll be great." Carol said. 

"Let us know how it goes." 

As Abby left, Carol took over from Therese so she could give her Family a call. Carol served the Chicken with a Salad and they both cuddled up together watching TV. Therese decided to go take a Shower. After Five minutes or so, Carol entered the Bathroom. She began to look at Therese through the Glass. She couldn't help but stare, Therese was so Beautiful to her. Therese spotted Carol looking at her through the fogged up Glass. She could tell what Carol was thinking. 

"Angel?" 

"Beautiful?" Therese breathed as she leaned towards the part of the Glass where Carol was. 

Carol began to lightly touch herself. 

"No. I'm the only one who gets to make you feel good right now." Therese slowly opened the Shower Door. 

Carol slowly removed her Clothes and joined Therese. She slowly backed Therese into the corner of the Shower. She began to play with Therese's Breasts which spurred them both on. 

"Do you remember that Dream you had about us in the Shower?" Carol whispered as Therese Moaned while Carol was teasing her Clit. "I'm going to make your Dreams come true Tonight." 

"You are my Dream Beautiful. I want you so much. Can we u-u-use The Strap On? I know to know what it f-f-feels like?"  

"Anything you want."  

Carol took Therese's Hand and lead her to the Bedroom. Therese quickly dried herself as Carol put the Strap On on. Therese walked over to Carol to kiss her passionately.  

"I'm still a little bit unsure of what to do?" Therese asked. 

"I'll guide you." 

"Ok." 

Carol kneeled Therese down in front of her and guided her Mouth to the Strap On. After Therese was finished, Carol laid Therese on her Back and began to orally pleasure her. Therese was ready to orgasm when Carol pulled away. Carol put a Condom on the Strap On and leaned over to Therese.  

"Are you ready?" Carol asked. 

"Yes." 

They began to make love to each other with and without the Strap On throughout the Night. It was beautiful, they were beautiful together. It was a Night that couldn't be explained. Therese was falling asleep on Carol's Chest. 

"Are you ok Angel?" 

"I'm fantastic. I don't think I will use the Strap On much though. I like the feeling of your Tongue better." 

"You make me feel lighter than Air." 

"You make me feel like I'm the only Woman in the World. I love you Carol Aird." 

"I love you too, Therese Belivet."


	30. I Do, Do You?

The Day they all have been anticipating has finally arrived, a Year to when they met, it's the Day of their Wedding. It all happened so quick and now the day is here. Therese's Family came over and booked Hotel Apartments with Evzenek and Evka in one Apartment and Jeremy, Gen and Davidek in the other. It wasn't a long drive from where Therese and Carol live. Therese stayed with Gen, Jeremy and Davidek the Night before the Wedding while Rindy and Carol stayed at Home. Abby and Edith arrived early in the Morning with their Four Month Old Newly adopted Daughter Lennon. Lennon had Light Red Hair and Green Eyes.  

"Oh my God, she is so Beautiful in her Blue Dress." Carol said to Edith.  

Abby was inside Rindy's room helping her into her Flower Girl Dress.  

"Thanks Carol, it really was a mess trying to get her with us. At least she's safer with us than her Parents."  

Edith passed Lennon over to Carol for a little Hug.  

"Is there any News on Maria? How Old is she again? Two?" 

"Almost Three but we won't be able to foster her for another few Months. Carol, we have to get you ready. If two of the Brides are Fashionably late then People might end up leaving." Edith joked. 

Carol, Edith and Lennon entered into Carol's Room.  

"I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous before." Carol said as she sat down on her Bedroom Chair with Lennon in her Arms.  

"That's so normal. I was like you when I married Abby. Believe me, when you see how Beautiful Therese is, the nerves will just float away. Did you Shower?"  

"Thanks Edith. Yes, I did." 

"Alright, let's get started on your Make Up then."  

Edith applied Carol's Make Up with very simple Silver Eye Shadow and Light Red Lipstick. Rindy entered her Mother's Room. Carol started to cry at the sight of her Daughter. Rindy was wearing a White Dress with a Pink Ribbon tied around her Stomach to the Back. 

"Rindy, you look like the most Gorgeous Girl I've ever seen in my Life."  

"Thank you Mommy. Can I go see Mama now too?" 

"Of course but Mama might be a bit busy?"  

"I can take you now if you want? I'm just about finished your Make Up anyway." Edith offered. 

"Thank you Edith. Can you also do me a favour and pass this Note to Therese?" 

"Sure. Rindy let's go." 

Abby entered the Room just as Rindy and Edith left. 

"Are you ready to get dressed Carol?" Abby asked. 

"Give me a few minutes." 

Edith drove Rindy the Five Minutes in the Car too go see her Mama. They both walked up to Evka and Evzeneks Apartment. Evzenek answered the Door. 

"Rindy, you look absolutey Beautiful." Evzenek said. 

"I'm Edith Sir. Carol is just getting ready. Rindy, do you have the note that your Mommy gave you?" 

"Right here." 

"It's nice to meet you Edith. I just came back here to get Therese's Hair Clips. She is over in Gen and Jeremy's, I'll take you now Rindy. We will take her back over in a little while." 

"Thank you. Bye Rindy." 

"Bye bye." 

Evzenek took Rindy over to see her Mama. Gen had just finished doing Therese's Make Up. Therese was wearing a light Brown Eye Shadow with a light Pink Blusher and a Deep Pink Lipstick. Gen had just finished doing Therese's Make Up when Rindy walked through the Door with Evzenek.  

"Rindy." Therese squealed with excitement. 

"Mama."  

Rindy ran up to her Mama and gave her a big hug. Therese sat down in the nearest Arm Chair with her soon to be Step-Daughter. 

"Look at you, you're so Beautiful."  

"Thank you Mama. Mommy asked me to give you this."  

Rindy handed Therese the Note that her Mommy had given her earlier. Therese looked at it with confusion. Gen sat down on the Coffee Table with Davidek and saw Therese holding the Note. 

"What's with the Note?" Gen asked. 

"I'm not sure. I'll read it in a minute. How's Mommy looking Rindy? Did she tell you what you're supposed to do with Davidek?" 

"Very pretty and no?"  

"Well, we want you to take Davidek up the Aisle in a small White Pram after you've walked up the Aisle before Mama too. Can you come down and take him then? Is that ok with you?" 

"Ok Mama."  

Evka walked into The Sitting Room and sat down on a Chair near Therese. 

*Knock knock*  

Danny, Jack and Phil entered the Apartment. Danny was wearing his Black Tuxedo, Jack was wearing a Brown Buttoned Up Shirt and Black Jeans and Phil was wearing a Black Buttoned Up and Dark Blue Jeans. 

"Therese you look you like a Million Bucks already and you're only in a Pink Robe." Danny complimented.  

"Thank you Danny." Therese said as she got up to hug the Boys. 

"So I'm taking Abby up the Aisle while George is taking Gen right?" 

"That's right."  

Evzenek took Rindy over to see her Mama. Gen had just finished doing Therese's Make Up. Therese was wearing a light Brown Eye Shadow with a light Pink Blusher and a Deep Pink Lipstick. Gen had just finished doing Therese's Make Up when Rindy walked through the Door with Evzenek.  

"Rindy." Therese squealed with excitement. 

"Mama."  

Rindy ran up to her Mama and gave her a big hug. Therese sat down in the nearest Arm Chair with her soon to be Step-Daughter. 

"Look at you, you're so Beautiful."  

"Thank you Mama. Mommy asked me to give you this."  

Rindy handed Therese the Note that her Mommy had given her earlier. Therese looked at it with confusion. Gen sat down on the Coffee Table with Davidek and saw Therese holding the Note. 

"What's with the Note?" Gen asked. 

"I'm not sure. I'll read it in a minute. How's Mommy looking Rindy? Did she tell you what you're supposed to do with Davidek?" 

"Very pretty and no?"  

"Well, we want you to take Davidek up the Aisle in a small White Pram. Is that ok with you? You can Sprinkle your Flowers when you get up the Top of the Aisle?" 

"Ok Mama."  

Evka walked into The Sitting Room and sat down on a Chair near Therese. 

*Knock knock*  

Danny, Jack and Phil entered the Apartment. Danny was wearing his Black Tuxedo, Jack was wearing a Brown Buttoned Up Shirt and Black Jeans and Phil was wearing a Black Buttoned Up Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans. 

"Therese you look you like a Million Bucks already and you're only in a Pink Robe." Danny complimented.  

"Thank you Danny." Therese said as she got up to hug the Boys. 

"So I'm taking Abby up the Aisle while George is taking Gen right?" 

"That's right."  

"Therese, it's time to get into your Dress." Evka mentioned. 

"Give me a few minutes. I need to do something first." 

Therese, with the Note, walked into Gen and Jeremy's Room, sat down at their Desk and began to read the Note. 

 _Angel,_    
 

 _I have been_ _contemplaiting_ _this for a while now,_  

 _Since you did not get to propose the way that you wanted,_  

 _I really want you to make this decision for us so would you rather:_  

 _Carol Aird -_ _Belivet_ _,_  

 _Carol_ _Belivet_ _\- Aird_  

 _Or have another name for us both to live by?_  

 _I don't care what my Last Name is as long as I'm with you! <3._ 

 _I love you so much my Angel and can't wait to spend the rest of my Life with you._  

 _\- Carol_  

Therese was wondering what Name would suit them both, then it hit her. Therese grabbed the nearest Pen and Paper to write: 

 _Beautiful,_    
 

 _You have put so much Faith in me that I need you to have it in me one more time._  

 _It'll be a Beautiful Surprise._  

 _I love you so much,_  

 _\- Therese_  

"Are you ready?" Gen asked as she entered the Room. 

"Yes. Can you do me a favour first?"  

"Sure." 

Therese asked Gen to pass the Rindy and the Notes back to Carol. She also asked her to stop by the Church to notify the Priest of the change of Name. Evka helped Therese get Dressed into her Dress. Evzenek came out from inside his Bedroom dressed in his Grey Tuxedo. Evka was dressed in a Pink Suit and Jeremy was dressed in his Black Tuxedo. Gen arrived back just in time to get herself changed. The Maid Of Honours we wearing a Simple Elegant Long Purple Dress. Davidek was dressed in his Little Black Tuxedo, just like his Father. They all had tears in their Eyes when they saw the sight of Therese. 

"Mommy are you ready to go?" Rindy asked her Mother. 

"Yes Darling." 

Edith was dressed in her Blue Suit and took Lennon out to the Black Limousine. Carol stood in the middle of her Bedroom and took in everything that was going to happen. Rindy and Abby came up behind her to take her to the Limousine. Abby took great care of Carol's Dress as she got into the Car. It was almost time. About Twenty Minutes later, Carol arrived in front of the 620 Loft & Garden. She could see her Family along with Therese's. Had she arrived yet? Is she going to arrive? Carol had seen the Priest standing at the Top of the small Alter. He was above Average Height, Dark with Short Brown Hair. Carol's Father, who was dressed in a Black Tuxedo, walked up to her to link her by Arm. 

"Are you ready?" Edgar asked. 

"Yes. Where is Therese?" 

"She'll be here. Don't worry."  

Rindy was at the end of The Aisle. Some of Therese's extended Family and Old Friends were seated on the left while Carol's were on the right. Carol held onto her Father as she went up the Aisle but little did she know that Therese was only around the Corner. Here Comes The Bride was played by the Violinist on the left. Their Friends and Family stood up as soon as they saw Rindy walk slowly up the Aisle sprinkling Petals everywhere. George and Abby followed with Abby holding Daisies in her Hands. Everyone was breathless at the sight of Carol in her Naipe Rosa Clará Wedding Dress with the Red Roses in her Hands and her Grandmother's Silver Rose Necklace. Her Blonde Curls were pinned back with the Help of her Long Silver Veil and her Heart was racing as she got up to the top of the Aisle. Rindy ran back down the Aisle to meet Therese. Rindy once again walked up the Aisle but with Davidek in the Pram. Danny and Gen, with her Daisies in her Hands, soon followed. There wasn't a dry Eye in the Room when Therese and her Father walked up the Aisle. Therese was wearing an Allover Lace A-Line Gown with Small White Gloves, a Long White Veil and her Stephanotis Flowers. Therese made her way up beside The Love Of Her Life and looked into her Eyes and they both felt they the only People in the World.

"Dearly Beloved." The Priest started in his Deep Voice. "We are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Ms. Carol Aird and Ms. Therese Belivet in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." 

Evka went up to the Altar to do a couple of Readings:

"May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. A loving doe, a graceful deer— may her Breasts satisfy you always, may you ever be intoxicated with her love. ~ Proverbs 5:18-19. Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame. Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot sweep it away. If one were to give all the wealth of one’s house for love, it would be utterly scorned. ~ Song of Solomon 8:6."

Followed by Edgar: 

"Children are a heritage from the LORD, offspring a reward from him. Like arrows in the hands of a warrior are children born in one’s youth. Blessed is the man whose quiver is full of them. They will not be put to shame when they contend with their opponents in court. ~ Psalm 127:3-5. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. ~1 Corinthians 13:4-7." 

Jeremy followed soon afterwards:

"Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their toil. For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow; but woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up. Again, if two lie together, they are warm; but how can one be warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him." 

Carol and Therese stood up to do their Vows.

"Therese, my Angel. I can't believe it's been a Year since we met. So much has happened since then and I never want this Journey to end. Life has been a Rocky Road since I found out who I was but you have made every down in my Life an experience. You taught me how to love myself and even how to love Other's just as much. I never knew how loved I could be until you walked into my Life. I've always thought I knew what I wanted out of Life when I was a Young Girl but you have given me everything I needed and so much more. I have found my Knight In Shining Armour in a Woman I think deserves the entire World. I remember our first Date like it was yesterday and I loved how spontaneous and open you were with me. I loved the view I saw when we were on our First Date, it was the view of our future and it was so beautiful, just like your Soul. I love that you can make me feel like I can do anything.  I loved you even more when you didn't judge me for being previously married or having a Daughter. You are her Mother now, Rindy and I couldn't find anybody else better to do the job. The Vows I'm saying cannot even come close to the way I feel for you. I'm never ever going to let you go. I'm so in love with you and will love you until the day I die. I cannot wait for this amazing Adventure we are about to embark on together. I will love you forever."

"Carol, I can't believe I get to spend my Life with you. I never told you this but I gave up on my Dream of finding 'The One' a long time ago before I met you. I kept thinking to myself, 'Who would ever want someone like me?' but as it turns out, you did. My Dream Partner I've always wanted growing up never even came close to you, I got so much more. I have a Family in you and Rindy and I can't wait to expand it. I still remember the day I met you, I had told Richard I was Gay, I met the most Beautiful Woman in my Life who was you and asked you out on that same Day. I guess this Day is very lucky for us. When difficult times came into my Life, you stood by me and I'm going to spend the rest of my Life loving you and never leaving you. Even when we are Old, Grey and maybe having our Children look after us, I will still love you even when you can't take care of yourself or love yourself. I will never stop loving you no matter what happens to us." 

Both could not stop the tears from flowing. 

"Let us witness the receiving of the Rings. Carol d o you take Therese as your Lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"   


"I do.  I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." 

"Therese do you take Carol as your Lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"  

"I do. I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." 

"Then by the Power vested in me by the Lord, Our God, I now pronounce you Mrs & Mrs Belivaird. You may kiss the Bride."

Their Family and Friends erupted in applause as Carol and Therese shared their first Kiss as Wife and Wife.


	31. Dance With Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly - Billy Ocean  
> My Love, My Life - ABBA

At the Lotte New York Palace Hotel the Guests arrived just before Carol and Therese. They entered into the Villard Ballroom which had a Gold Colour on the Door Frames, Window Frames and Wall frames. The Walls were Cream Coloured and had a Big, Golden, Candlelit Chandelier hanging from the Ceiling. The Centre Pieces were White and Pink Roses, the Tables were White with Sky Blue Petals scattered onto them, which Rindy had helped with. Rindy, Evka, Evzenek, Gen, Jeremy, Davidek, Danny, Abby, George and Edgar sat at Table Number 1 with Two Seats in the middle for Carol and Therese.  As Everybody was taking their Seats, the DJ started to play a few short Songs. After Everyone got to know each other, the DJ made an announcement: 

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, People of all Ages it is my Honour to introduce to you Mrs & Mrs Belivaird." 

The Place erupted in applause after Therese and Carol made their Grand Entrance. They both sat at the Big Table. Evzenek stood up to deliver his Speech:  

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, thank you all for coming and for making this Day a truly special one. I present to you Mrs & Mrs Belivaird. I can't tell you how much I am proud of these two for standing up here today, getting Married and proving that Love Is Love. Carol, thank you for being so kind, loving and patient with Therese and welcome to our Family. Therese, we love you more than Words can say and are so proud of the Woman that you have become. We know that no matter what obstacle comes both of your ways, you two will face it head on. I remember Years Ago when Therese was about Ten Years Old, she had just cut her own Hair and ended up looking like she had George Bush's Haircut, she ran to me and said 'Daddy, Daddy nobody likes me' so I sat her on my Lap and said 'Just you wait, all of those People that you say don't like you will amount to nothing in your opinion because you'll fall in Love with the greatest Person' and look at you now Therese, you found that Person. I would like to invite you all to raise your Glass to the Happy Couple. To Carol and Therese." 

"To Carol and Therese." 

Edgar went next: 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I hope this Evening finds you well. I can't tell you how proud I am as a Father to see my Daughter getting married and being proud of herself. I remember when your Mother June passed away, you were only Ten Years Old and you practically took over the Role as a Mother. George and I are very thankful to have you in our Lives. You became a full time Mother to George but also teaching him how to be independent. You learned how to Cook, badly at first if I might add and clean at a young age while I was working Two Jobs to keep the Family going. When you gave Birth Rindy, I thought you were never as going to be as happy as you are now but you were born to be a Mother. I would like to welcome Therese to our Family, Carol can sure pick them. I'm so glad they have both found each other. To Carol and Therese." 

"To Carol and Therese." 

Abby followed:  

"Hello Everybody, my name is Abby and I've known Carol for as long as I can remember. I've been with Carol through her ups and downs, been through thick and thin with her and have seen her come through her lowest of lows. I've heard a few People talking about how much of a Carer that Carol is and that couldn't be more true. When I was Fifteen, I thought my World was ending. I tried to end it all but Carol was there to see me through it all. She caught me when I was falling at my hardest and I have always thought who would be the one to catch Carol if I couldn't? The answer came a Year ago, I remember it all. I knew Therese would be the one for Carol as she didn't stop talking about the Mysterious Photographer who had stolen her Heart the Minute Carol walked through Mr. Tucker's Doors. I was scared for her of course but the Minute I met Therese after the Show, I knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. Carol was like a Sister to me growing up and I can't imagine her being with anybody else. To Carol and Therese." 

"To Carol and Therese."  

Gen stood up to say her Speech:  

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I would like to present to you all Mrs & Mrs Belivaird. I'm so happy that my Sister has found her One True Love and can't wait to see what the Future has in Store for you two. Not only did you give me another Sister Therese but you gave Davidek the most wonderful Cousin that anyone could ever ask for. I remember when Therese and I would have Sleepovers with some of our Friends and we would always complain about how disgusting Boys are. I guess Therese was the only on who spoke the Truth, also Mom wouldn't allow Boys in our Rooms so it probably should've been a great trick to bring all of the Girls up to Therese's Room for her but no. Therese wasn't like that, she wasn't a Prankster or someone who would cause a Fight. She's the type of Person who would only speak when she has something to say. She was a great Role Model for me and now they both will be for Rindy and their Future Little Ones. Welcome to our Family Carol, to Carol and Therese." 

"To Carol and Therese." 

After a few Minutes, Carol and Therese had decided to make their own little Speeches: 

"Friends, Family and Guests of all ages, I can't thank you enough for coming here today and spending this most Magical Day with the Two of us. Therese and I wanted to make a few thank you's before this Evening commenced. To George, you are my Hero, what you went through everyday was no Picnic but you made everyday worth while for us. I'm so proud to call myself your Sister." 

"Gen, you were the one who I could tell everything too, the one who I cried too and the one who I could easily call my Best Friend. Whenever I was down or in trouble, no matter what happened to me, you would always help me through to the other side. I love you." 

"Abby, I never had a Sister but you have always made me want one. I remember taking you Home and constantly asking for my Family to adopt you. When I tried to come out to you, I was so scared that I wouldn't have a Friend anymore but it brought us closer. You are a wonderful Mother to Little Lennon and a wonderful Wife to Edith. I remember our conversation that we had in my Backyard about me being too afraid to have nothing for Therese. It's a Memory that I will treasure forever." 

"Edgar, I want to thank you for the way you brought up Carol, her mannerisms, her personality and her kindness. It really is a Testament to you. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to meet June but by the Sound of the Stories you all have been telling me, she would've been very proud of all of you. Yesterday, before all of this Panic started Carol, Rindy and I made a trip to see her Mother's Grave, we placed a small Bouquet, a Wreath and a White Rose on the Grave in Respects to her. We would like for you to raise your Glasses to June and let her know that we are thinking of her. To June." 

"To June."  

"Evka & Evzenek, I really don't know how to explain my Gratefulness and Gratitude towards the Two of you. You became my Second Parents and my Friends, you gave me Therese and she is one of the most breathtaking of Gifts.  I have no doubt that you two will make excellent Grandparents to Rindy, Davidek and our Future Children. Evka, we would like to present you with these Bouquet of Flowers." 

Edgar walked over to Evka to present her with the Bouquet of Flowers. 

"Thank you Girls." Evka said. 

"Just before we get on with this Evening." Therese started. "Carol and I would like to thank a very Special Person, our Daughter, Ms. Rindy Aird. She is the Daughter I never knew I wanted and the one who I could never live my Life without." 

"She is the Ray of Sunshine in our Lives and we would like to thank her for every moment she has given us and for the moments that she will give us in the Future. From the moment I found out I was Pregnant, I knew it was going to be a little Girl and I got the most perfect one. To Rindy."  

"To Rindy."

After the Applause had died down everybody had a choice of Food they would like to eat. The DJ still played a few more Songs until the Band arrived after the Dinner.

Appetizers:

  * Pancetta wrapped asparagus
  * Mini grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup
  * Butternut squash soup with bleu cheese
  * Baked brie with blackberry compote
  * Pear bruschetta



Signature drinks:

  * Hot toddies
  * Mulled wine
  * Sparkling apple cranberry juice
  * Poinsettia spritz punch
  * Salted caramel white Russians



Main courses:

  * Filet mignon with green beans
  * Herb crusted lamb and mashed potatoes
  * Stuffed portobello mushrooms
  * Beef tenderloin with roasted potatoes
  * Chicken pot pie with winter vegetables



Cake and desserts:

  * Red velvet cake
  * Dark chocolate cake
  * Hot chocolate bar
  * Donut bar
  * Homemade toffee



"Ladies and Gentleman," the Man from the Band started. "It is time for the Brides to cut the Cake."

Therese and Carol made their way over to a Round Table near the Small Stage. Their Cake was round, Cream Coloured and had three Layers, each had Red Roses designed around the Top of each layer. When they cut through the Cake, the inside of it had the Colours of the Rainbow. Rindy ran over to help her Mom's cut the Cake. They Began to lick the Icing off of their Fingers. After the Cake was put away, the Tables and Chairs were moved over to the Sides so the Happy Couple could have their first Dance Together. They took each other's Hands as they lead each other to the Dance Floor. 

"This is it." Carol whispered as Therese wrapped her Arms around her Neck.

"I'm so happy right now Carol."

"Me too Angel, me too." 

 _I used to think that love was just a fairy tale_  
  
_Until that first hello_  
_Until that first smile._  
_But if I had to do it all again I wouldn't change a thing_  
_'Cause this love is everlasting._  
  
_Suddenly - life has new meaning to me._  
_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_  
  
_You wake up and suddenly you're in love._  
  
_Girl_  
_You're everything a man could want and more._  
_One thousand words are not enough to say what I feel inside._  
_Holding hands as we walk along the shore_  
  
_Never felt like this before_  
_Now you're all I'm living for._  
_Suddenly - life has new meaning to me..._  
  
_Each day I pray this love affair would last forever._  
_Suddenly - life has new meaning to me..._  
_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_  
  
_You wake up and suddenly you're in love._  
_There's beauty up above and things we never take notice of_  
  
_You wake up and suddenly you're in love_

After the end of the Song, their Father's, Bridemaids, Bridesmen, Evka and Rindy had joined them on the Dance Floor.

  
_I’ve never felt this strong_  
_I’m invincible, how could this go wrong?_  
_No, here, here’s where we belong_  
_I see a road ahead_  
_I never thought I would dare to tread_  
  
_Like an image passing by_  
_My love, my life_  
_In the mirror of your eyes_  
_My love, my life_  
_I can see it all so clearly_  
_All I love so dearly_  
_Images passing by_  
_Like reflections of your mind_  
_My love, my life_  
_Are the words I try to find_  
_My love, my life_  
_But I know I don’t possess you_  
_With all my heart, God bless you_  
_You will be my love and my life_  
_You’re my one and only_  
  
_I held you close to me_  
_Felt your heart beat_  
_And I thought: I am free_  
_Oh yes, and as one are we_  
_In the now and beyond_  
_Nothing and no one can break this bond_  
  
_Like an image passing by_  
_My love, my life_  
_In the mirror of your eyes_  
_My love, my life_  
_I can see it all so clearly_  
_All I love so dearly_  
_Images passing by_  
_Like reflections of your mind_  
_My love, my life_  
_Are the words I try to find_  
_My love, my life_  
_But I know I don’t possess you_  
_With all my heart, God bless you_  
_You are still my love and my life_  
  
_Yes, I know I don’t possess you_  
_With all my heart, God bless you_  
_You are still my love and my life_  
_You’re my one and only_

Everybody danced late into the Night without a Care in the World, Rindy went up to Abby and Edith's Room with Edith to sleep. Almost Three O Clock in the Morning, the Party had ended, the Guests had decided to couple up, join their own Hands, make a Tunnel, raise their Hands and see the Brides out. Therese and Carol ran through the Tunnel and were caught at the end by Evka and Edgar. While tearing up, they waved goodbye to their Guests and decided to head upstairs to the Presidential Suite. As they arrived in the Door, they saw the Suite was like an Apartment, It had a Huge Bedroom, Walk In Wardrobes, Two Baths, Two Showers, A Sitting Room and a Kitchen. Although the Place was amazing, the only thing that they could do was look at each other. They both slipped off their Shoes and sat down on one of the Couches. Therese spotted the Champagne near one of the Couches.

"Champagne for my Beautiful Wife?" Therese asked as she was about to get up and get the Bottle out of the Ice Bucket. 

"No Angel." Carol said just as she grabbed Therese by the Hand. "I have something much more in mind to do with my Mouth."

Carol stood up and brought Therese closer to her.

"I think I love that idea." Therese whispered as Carol was kissing her way from Therese's Lips to her Neck. "Take me to Bed." 

Within a Split-Second Carol lifted Therese into her Arms and carried her to the Bedroom where they made Passionate, Rough Love for the rest of the Night.


	32. Let's Start A Life

Rindy had spent Christmas Eve at her Father's House and was so excited to see what Santa brought her in her Mothers' House. Rindy barged through the Two Front Doors, looking for her Mothers'. 

"Mommy? Mama?" 

Harge walked up behind Rindy and took her Hand.  

"I'm in the Kitchen Rindy." Therese called.  

Therese ran out to the Sitting Room, in her Pink Dressing Gown and White Pyjamas, to greet her Daughter. Therese scooped Rindy up into her Arm's and squeezed her so tight.  

"Merry Christmas Mama."  

"Merry Christmas Little Beauty. Merry Christmas Harge." 

"Merry Christmas Therese." Harge replied. 

"Where is Mommy?" 

"She's upstairs fixing herself up, you run upstairs and get her." 

"Ok." 

Rindy ran upstairs to greet her Mommy. 

"Can I get you a Cup Of Coffee or Tea Harge? Maybe something to eat too?" 

"A Tea please Therese." 

Therese made her way into the Kitchen as Carol came down the Stairs with Rindy in her Arms. 

"Merry Christmas Harge." 

"Merry Christmas Carol." 

"Mommy can I go open my Presents now?"  

"In a minute Darling, we will get you something to eat first." 

They all entered the Kitchen and sat down as Therese served Harge his Tea. Carol got up to serve them, Pancakes, Coffee and Toast. 

"Rindy, did you tell them what Santa brought you in my House?" 

"Not yet Daddy." 

"Well? I'm dying to know." Carol asked as she served Therese, herself and Rindy Pancakes. 

"I got a Scooter, a Train Set, a Baby Doll and Pram but he didn't get me what I really wanted." 

"What was that again Rindy?" Therese asked. 

"A Baby Brother or Sister." 

Therese had a little worried look on her Face and didn't know how to respond.  

"Well Darling, a Sibling is very hard to get, even for Santa Claus." 

"I know Mommy." 

Therese finished up her Pancakes and left. 

"I'll be back down soon." 

Carol had a feeling that something was up but she couldn't put her Finger on it. After a few minutes, she decided to see if she was alright. 

"Angel, are you ok?" Carol asked as she entered her Bedroom and found Therese sitting on the end of their Bed, holding a Christmas Present that looked like a Picture Frame. 

"Carol, come sit down." 

"Ok?" 

Carol began to get a bit nervous. 

"Do you remember when we decided to see if I can get Pregnant only a little while after we came Home from Czech?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you remember when we were taking Pregnancy Tests and they kept showing up false?"  

"Yes?" 

"Well, I went to the Doctor's after we came back from Paris and apparently those false's were false." 

"What?" 

Therese handed Carol her Present. 

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." 

Carol opened her Present to see a Picture of a Sonogram. 

"Angel, are you?" 

"With Twins." Therese squealed excitingly.

Carol grabbed Therese's Face and kissed her.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How? Weren't you drinking?"

"Not a lot but when I figured that it was more of a possibility that I could be then I switched to Alcohol Free Drinks without you knowing. I'm so sorry Carol but I wanted to be One Hundred Percent sure so I went to the Doctor's and I'm almost Three Months Pregnant. Nobody else knows."

"Oh Therese I'm not sorry that you didn't tell me. This is the best Christmas Present ever. I love you Angel."

"I love you so much Beautiful."

"Do you want to tell Rindy?"

"Sure, after she opens her Presents then I'll come back up and get the Picture."

Harge called them from Downstairs to say that he was leaving to go to his Parents. Carol placed the Photo back on the Bed and they both ran Downstairs in the White Dressing Gowns. As Carol was walking faster down the Stairs than Therese, Therese couldn't help herself but admire the Beautiness that is her Wife. It helped that Carol as wearing Red Pyjama Shorts and a Red Pyjama Top too. Rindy said goodbye to her Father, Carol and Therese said goodbye to Harge too.

"Which one would you like to open first Darling?" Carol asked.

Dixie had run in from the Backyard to meet Rindy after Therese had put her out to Pee.

"Dixie has her Present to open too." Therese mentioned.

Rindy gave Dixie her Presents to open. Dixie got a New Bed, Tennis Balls, Dog Bones and a Tug Of War Rope.

"I'll open this one Mommy."

"Well this one is from Aunt Abby and Auntie Edith." Carol said. 

Rindy opened her First Present to see she got White Tights, Pink Shoes and a Purple Dress.

"What about this one?" Rindy asked.

"Well this one is your First one from Santa." Therese said.

It was a Toy Golden Retriever Puppy. Therese had given her own Teddy Bear to Rindy on Christmas Eve and Rindy hasn't let it out of her sight. Rindy got a New Red Bike and a Dress Up Doll from Santa Claus too. Harge's Parents sent their Grand-Daughter a Hat, Scarf, T-Shirt and Shorts. Therese's Parents gave her a Pogo Stick while Gen and Jeremy gave her Board Games. Edgar gave her a little Necklace and George gave her a small Bracelet. Carol gave her Daughter Books, Shoes and a Heart Shaped Locket with the Two of them inside of it.

"Thank you Mommy."

"Here Rindy. This is from me to you." 

Therese gave Rindy a Big Box that was as Tall as Rindy. 

"What is it Mama?"

"Open it and see."

Rindy opened her Present as fast as she could.

"A DOLL'S HOUSE!!" Rindy screamed. "Thank you Mama." 

"You're welcome Little Beauty."

Rindy hugged both of her Mothers' but when Therese gave a look to Carol then they knew it was time.

"Now Darling." Carol said as she sat her Daughter down on her Lap while Therese went to get the Picture. "Since you did such a great job with not telling anybody about us getting Engaged, we need your help just this once more with something else?"

"Ok Mommy?"

"That's my Girl."

Therese came back down to show Rindy the Photo.

"What is this Mama?"

"Well, Santa always knew that you always wanted a Baby Brother or Sister, he decided to wanted to help but he needs you to understand that it will take time for Babies to come, like a really long time. Do you see those two Circular Dots in the Photos? Those are your siblings?"

"My Siblings?"

Therese looked to Carol for a bit of Guidance.

"Do you remember when I told you that Babies come from Mommie's Tummy?"

"Yes?"

"Well Therese has two Babies in her Tummy."

Rindys Eyes lit up like the Fourth Of July.

"Really Mama?" Rindy asked as she ran over to hug her Mama.

"Yes." Therese said with Tears in her Eyes.

"When are they going to be here?"

"Not until June because they have to grow in there first."

"Are they a Boy or a Girl?"

"We don't know that yet." Carol responded. "I don't think I'd like to know until they come out."

"Can you do that Rindy? Can you wait until they come out?" Therese asked.

"I guess?"

"Alright then. Let's get ready so we can go to Abby's."

"Carol? Do you think that we should keep it a secret. I'm not going to be drinking anymore?"

"I guess if you want to tell People today then we should." 

Therese rang her Family who were over the Moon with the News and followed Carol and Rindy Upstairs. Carol had Rindy dressed out of her Pink Pyjamas and into her New Purple Dress. While Rindy ran down to play with her New Toys, Therese had decided to do her Hair.

"Is this alright Carol?"

Carol kneeled down to be at Therese's height in the Chair.

"Just like Audrey Hepburn."

"Not as Pretty."

"No. You're just as Beautiful Angel."

They both shared a Passionate Kiss. Carol broke the kiss as she needed to get ready. Carol got dressed into her Favourite Red Dress with her Faux Fur Coat. Therese got dressed into a Light Green Knee High Dress. They both wore the Necklaces and Bracelets they gave each other. Carol drove to Abby's House with Therese, Rindy and Dixie in the Back. They arrived in to see Abby, Edith, Lennon, Maria, Edgar and George waiting for them. Carol and Therese gave Abby a Hand in the Kitchen while the rest stayed in the Sitting Room.

"It's almost ready. Carol would you like a Champagne?" Abby asked.

"Yes please."

"Therese?"

"Not yet, thank you."

"Well we don't want our Twins starting early." Carol teased. 

"Wait, Therese, are you?" Abby asked while shocked.

"I'm due in June." 

Abby grabbed the two of them and pulled them in for a Hug."

"Oh my Gosh." Abby shrieked so loudly that it brough everybody else into the Kitchen. 

"What happened?" George asked. 

"Well I suppose it's no point in not telling everyone now but Therese is Pregnant."

They cried, laughed and cheered as they all congratulated Rindy, Carol and Therese on this joyous moment. They all sat down to enjoy their Christmas Turkey with Vegetables, Potatoes and Stuffing. At the end of the Dinner, Therese had decided to help Abby clean up a bit. As Therese was drying some of the Plates, a few Tears began to show in her Eyes.

"Are you alright Hunny?" Abby asked as she stopped washing the Plates.

"I never thought I would deserve to be this happy Abby."

Abby pulled Therese in for a meaningful Hug.

"Me too Therese, me too." 


End file.
